


Despair

by Bonniemary



Series: Wild Hunt: The New Generation [1]
Category: Original Work, Various Mythology, Western European & Related Occult Traditions
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 49,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniemary/pseuds/Bonniemary
Summary: Ведьма по прозвищу Пепел может открыть любой замок. Но открыла именно тот, который удерживал дверь с бо-о-ольшими неприятностями.А теперь все бегают по Праге и... нет, на этот раз никакого Апокалипсиса, зато внутренние фейские разборки по полной программе.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Wild Hunt: The New Generation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113884
Comments: 10
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Первая часть Witch and Fairy - верса, который является логическим продолжением Дикой охоты. Только с новыми главными персонажами. Завсегдатаи Бенедиктской тоже мелькают иногда, однако история не про них. 
> 
> Короче, в прошлом году меня немного накрыло Death Stranding, TLoU и прочими игровыми веществами. Поэтому при написании героев я вдохновлялась следующими товарищами, включая, но не ограничиваясь: Трой Бэйкер, Эшли Джонсон, Нолан Норт, Лора Бэйли, Трэвис Уиллингем, Нил Дракманн, Клаудиа Блэк и Леа Сейду, а так же Мадс Миккельсен и Норман Ридус.  
> Тэгать я никого из этих личностей не собираюсь. И более того - я ни в коем случае никого ни с кем не шипперю! Типа, отмазалась:р Просто у моих персов такие имена, ну и выглядят они похоже. 
> 
> Для понимания, что за нахрен тут происходит, желательно читать весь цикл про Дикую охоту. Но не обязательно. Сойдет за ориджинал.  
> Всего написано три части, около 150 тысяч слов. Продолжение в процессе.
> 
> Спасибо [Vanda_Kirkova](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanda_Kirkova) за то, что была благодарным читателем, а так же за все разделенные inside jokes, за каст-директинг, за подбор локаций и шмоток (очень важный для повествования!), а так же за все порно в ауттейках ♥

Хранилище оказалось вовсе не таким, как она представляла. После возни с тремя замками на входе Пепел ожидала чего-то более интересного. Более загадочного, что ли, таинственного. А тут серый коридор с дверями по обе стороны: в некоторых виднелись прямоугольные окошки, где за стеклом можно было рассмотреть ряды ячеек, как в банке, некоторые двери были совсем глухими, но абсолютно все были помечены цифрами, хоть на этом спасибо.

Она двигалась вперед, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума. Из-за одной двери доносилось ровное гудение, точно работало что-то электрическое. Из-за другой слышался шорох, будто тысячи бабочек взмахивали крыльями одновременно. Какие-то двери были помечены диапазоном номеров в несколько десятков, и Пепел неосознанно замедляла шаг, раздумывала: открыть замок и посмотреть, что там внутри много времени не займет. Вряд ли хозяева этих богатств знают все свои сокровища наперечет – исчезнет один артефакт или пара-тройка, невелика разница!

Из-за очередной двери раздалось сдавленное рычание, и Пепел отпрыгнула в сторону.

Ладно, нахрен, рисковать лишний раз не стоит. Ей нужна ячейка пятьсот тридцать восемь, а остальное может подождать.

Размеры у Хранилища были впечатляющие, это стоило признать. Что-то подобное она и ожидала: слухи о горе, изрытой тоннелями, на пустом месте не появлялись. На всякий случай Пепел прихватила с собой фонарик, но пользоваться им не спешила. Коридор освещали небольшие светильники, расположенные на потолке каким-то странным узором и дающие тусклый, желтоватый свет. Проводов от них нигде не было видно – скорей всего, очередная колдовская выдумка.

В затылке вдруг засвербело, Пепел неуютно повела плечами. Лучше бы ублюдок оказался прав и никаких камер с датчиками здесь не обнаружилось. Подставлять ее сейчас он не станет, не выгодно, пока еще не время…

Утешение было так себе, но Пепел вцепилась в него изо всех сил. Зубы стиснула и шла вперед.

Нужный ей номер оказался единственным на двери. И никакого окна, чтобы посмотреть, но изнутри не доносилось ни звука. Пепел постояла немного, прислушиваясь, потом осторожно поднесла руку к замку. Ручки на двери не было, как и на всех остальных, только гладкая стальная панель. Ну не цифровые же у них тут замки!

Нет, разумеется, с человеческими технологиями эта преграда не имела ничего общего. Тонкая работа, возможно, кобольды руку приложили, или кто-то еще из нижнего мира… но на каждый запор найдется своя отмычка. Пепел закрыла глаза, сосредоточилась и подвигала пальцами, будто проворачивая невидимый ключ. В замке что-то тихо щелкнуло, и она толкнула дверь, открывая ее.

На полу сидел человек.

– …блядь, – выдохнула Пепел и попятилась.

Обитатель комнаты тоже не пришел в восторг от вторжения. Он поднял голову и впился в нее колючим злобным взглядом, а Пепел уже мимоходом отмечала детали: встрепанные светлые волосы, синяки на лице, одежда какая-то драная, в заскорузлой крови, а еще край острого уха.

Нет. Нет-нет-нет.

Она покосилась на дверь в последней отчаянной надежде: перепутала цифры. Открыла не тот замок, ошиблась, поторопилась. Нужно дверь захлопнуть и продолжить поиск, потому что нет, быть такого не может…

Но цифры были правильные, а чертов гребаный фэйри склонил голову набок и наблюдал за ней с хищным интересом. Если бы не толстая железная цепь, что одним концом крепилась к кольцу в полу, а другим – к браслету на грязной босой ноге, он бы на нее уже бросился. Это было настолько очевидно, что сомнений не оставалось.

На такое Пепел не подписывалась. Может быть, старый ублюдок все перепутал, надо бы связаться с ним, уточнить… но времени не было. Он сказал номер – пятьсот тридцать восемь, такое она забыть не могла, и еще сказал – принеси то, что найдешь внутри.

Ебучего фэйри.

Интересно, портал рассчитан на двоих? Украсть какую-то безделушку – одно, она рюкзак заранее приготовила под артефакт, но украсть живое существо? Его в рюкзак не посадишь… Какое наказание предусмотрено за похищение? Ее сразу убьют, если поймают, или будут отрезать по кусочку? Изобьют и посадят в соседнюю камеру?

– Твою мать, – беспомощно сказала Пепел. Нашарила дрожащей рукой рукоять кинжала под курткой, стиснула пальцами и попыталась успокоиться. Фэйри сидел неподвижно, только пялился на нее светлыми глазами и молчал. – Э… кто ты такой?

Он сощурился еще более презрительно, медленно поднял руку и продемонстрировал оттопыренный средний палец с ногтем, покрытым облупившимся черным лаком. Пепел, которая пребывала в ужасе, но тем не менее уже прикидывала, как лучше снять цепь, снова засомневалась: может, не фэйри? Мало ли в мире простых смертных с бледной кожей, вытянутым лицом и острыми ушами? Вот только кто из них способен выглядеть настолько высокомерно, даже если сидит на полу, прикованный цепью?

– Очень вежливо, – буркнула она и сделала небольшой шаг вперед. – У меня тут типа операция по спасению… мог бы хоть немного энтузиазма проявить!

Он и проявил: скривился так, будто крысу увидел или какого жука, едва заметно покачал головой и уронил руку на колени.

– Ладно, – сказала Пепел больше для себя, чем для него, – ладно! Я собираюсь снять это, – она махнула рукой на цепь и приблизилась еще немного, – а ты будь так любезен посиди спокойно, и скажи, наконец, свое имя!

Черт. Снова ошибка. За считанные минуты она уже с полдюжины наделала, и каждая тупее предыдущей.

– Или не говори, мне это вовсе не нужно знать, – пробормотала она. Опустилась на корточки, не сводя с фэйри настороженного взгляда, протянула руку. – Просто скажи, что слышишь меня и понимаешь. Я пришла, чтобы освободить тебя…

Наверное. Возможно. Зачем старому козлу фэйри? А зачем кому-то держать фэйри на цепи в подвале? Слишком много вопросов для одной ночи.

Фэйри недоверчиво сморщил нос. Взмахнул рукой, будто спрашивая: а кто она сама такая? Пепел надоело разгадывать его движения, и она прошипела:

– Я не понимаю! Рано или поздно тебе придется открыть рот!

Он издал недовольное фырканье, задрал подбородок и провел пальцем по горлу. Пепел присмотрелась: на коже чуть пониже кадыка у него виднелась тонкая красная линия. Не царапина, а будто чернилами кто-то порисовал.

Она все еще сидела с открытым ртом, а фэйри уже опустил голову и уставился с раздражением. Будто она была виновата в том, что его заперли, избили и приковали цепью.

И лишили голоса.

– Ты не можешь говорить? – уточнила Пепел на всякий случай, и тут уже он закатил глаза с выражением безграничной усталости, вызванной, разумеется, тупостью собеседницы. Гадать не приходилось: лицо у него было настолько подвижное, эмоции сменялись одна за другой, а под занавес он оскалился, показывая острые клыки, и требовательно взмахнул рукой, указывая на ногу – снимай, мол, цепь!

– Теперь ясно, – торопливо кивнула она, – только не надо злиться!

Прикасаться к нему очень не хотелось. Но чтобы открыть замок, надо было ощупать стальное кольцо у него на ноге, и Пепел сжала челюсти, придвигаясь поближе. От фэйри пахло отнюдь не розами, а вокруг полосы железа на щиколотке кожу покрывали воспаленные красные царапины. Сидит он здесь уже долго, это точно.

Пепел снова оглядела его: чтобы сосредоточиться, надо закрыть глаза, а делать это рядом с незнакомцем не так уж просто. Вблизи фэйри выглядел еще хуже: глаза ввалились, губы пересохли и потрескались, а из-под правого рукава торчала излохмаченная марлевая повязка. Уши слегка острые, даже не догадаешься, если не знать, на что смотреть. Но Пепел знала. По каким-то признакам, которые словам особенно не сформулируешь, она поняла это моментально и сомнениям не подвергала: перед ней был фэйри.

– Не дергайся, – предупредила она и положила руку на цепь. Тот замок, что на двери, открывался часто – последний раз минувшим утром. Замки на Хранилище помнили, как проворачивался в них ключ несколько часов назад – ну или тот предмет, который здесь использовали вместо ключа. Замок, который удерживал фэйри, не открывали пару недель. Может быть, месяц. Пепел поморщилась – уговорить замок, который забыл, как открываться, было все равно, что орудовать отмычками в проржавевшей скважине. И при этом быть одетой в толстые варежки, и все это – под бьющую в уши музыку.

Не то чтобы она такого уже не проделывала.

Фэйри вздохнул – она чувствовала, какой он горячий, даже не прикасаясь к телу. То ли ему жарко, то ли температура поднялась от инфекции. Какая у них вообще норма, выше человеческой или ниже?..

Пепел вся взмокла, пока перебрала замок, когда он, зараза, наконец щелкнул и открылся. Под стальным браслетом нога у фэйри тоже была растерта: он схватился за нее первым делом, как только Пепел убрала цепь.

– Далеко от меня не отходить, – шепотом скомандовала она, поднимаясь на ноги. – Если скажу «стой», ты замрешь, если скомандую бежать, ты побежишь. Это понятно?

Он сидел зажмурившись и растирал пальцами лодыжку.

– Ты меня слышал?! – рявкнула Пепел, изнемогая одновременно от ужаса и предвкушения. Скоро это все закончится. Она притащит фэйри в лавку к старому ворчуну и получит долгожданную награду – полгода спокойной жизни. А дальше как-нибудь разберется.

Фэйри начал подниматься: медленно, прижимая правую руку к груди, а левой пытаясь как-то оттолкнуться от пола. Пепел, конечно же, пришлось помогать – и, черт возьми, он оказался просто здоровенный, даром что тощий. Гораздо выше ее, фэйри навалился всей тяжестью, стоило только ему плечо подставить, и Пепел охнула от неожиданности.

– Ты… бля… ладно, только не вздумай нас обоих уронить! – яростным шепотом сообщила она и кое-как вытянула его в коридор.

Он не сильно помогал, но и не особенно мешал. Пепел прислонила его к стене, полезла в карман за монетой-порталом и кинула последний разочарованный взгляд на Хранилище. Прощайте, несметные сокровища, хранящиеся за дверями, другой случай познакомиться с ними поближе вряд ли представится!

Фэйри поймал ее взгляд и растолковал его правильно, фыркнул, умудрившись вложить в этот негромкий звук столько презрения, что Пепел чуть не передумала его брать. А что? Чертов гребаный Жук об этом не предупреждал! А тут могла оказаться охрана! Или замок слишком сложный, такой, что ни в жизнь не открыть… хотя, нет. Таких замков ей еще не встречалось.

– Держись крепче, – прохрипела Пепел, обхватила фэйри правой рукой, а левой крепко сжала тяжелую серебряную монету.

Портал привычно скрутил внутренности, дернул вперед и вверх, а потом швырнул их обоих на камни Францисканского сада. Перед рассветом здесь должно было быть тихо и безлюдно: пустые аллеи, засыпанные опадающими листьями, морозный воздух…

Ага, как же. Пепел едва успела затащить фэйри за живую изгородь, чтобы спрятаться от стайки туристов: они щебетали по-китайски и без устали щелкали фотоаппаратами, снимая все вокруг.

– Вот дерьмо!

Кажется, она потеряла где-то время: на втором замке или на третьем, когда погрузилась внутрь слишком глубоко, или Хранилище отгрызло пару часов незаметно и ловко, но в реальном мире было уже часов десять утра, не меньше, если судить по солнцу и посетителям, свободно гуляющим по аллеям. Настоящее дерьмо, потому что Пепел планировала покинуть святую землю как можно быстрее. Не то чтобы близость костела причиняла какие-то неудобства. Просто на всякий случай.

Фэйри на ногах не удержался, свалился кулем и тут же блеванул на идеально постриженный газон. Пепел скривилась, нервным взглядом обвела сад: только полиции им сейчас не хватало. Укромное местечко в темноте на солнечном свету превратилось в излюбленное место для прогулок целой кучи народа, как местных, так и приезжих. Уходить нужно было немедленно.

Она подтолкнула своего спутника, снова закинула его руку себе на плечи и потянула, поднимая с земли. Они вывалились из кустов прямо под ноги какой-то мамаше с карапузом в дутой синей куртке – и конечно же, по закону подлости ребенок так испугался, что начал реветь.

– Звиняюсь, – выпалила Пепел и развернулась в сторону торгового центра.

– Где только набрались с утра! – полетело в спину. – Наркоманы чертовы!.. Здесь дети ходят, куда только охрана смотрит!

Куда угодно, только не сюда. Открыть пару-тройку замков в полицейском участке труда не составит, но там везде гребаные камеры… объяснить, как она выбралась, вряд ли получится. И потом, фэйри!

Он все еще кашлял, оттирал лицо рукой и висел на ней почти всей своей тяжестью, но уже кое-как передвигал ноги – босые, Пепел только сейчас сообразила. А еще – засохшие кровавые разводы на его майке и штанах на дневном свету в дизайнерский принт не превратились, с этим тоже надо было что-то делать.

– Жучина уверял, это простое задание, – прокряхтела она, затаскивая фэйри вверх по ступенькам. – Не нравятся порталы? Мне они тоже не нравятся.

К ним просто привыкнуть надо. Первые несколько раз Пепел саму едва не стошнило, но про аллергию на такой способ передвижения у кого-то из дивного народа она не слышала.

– Надеюсь, это все потому, что ты в той камере слишком долго просидел, а не из-за какой-нибудь леприконской чумы или боглской лихорадки!

Фэйри втягивал воздух сквозь сжатые зубы и злобно косился сквозь упавшую на лицо челку. На солнечном свету его волосы отливали нежно-сиреневым цветом. Вот же пакость!

Пепел затащила его в первый попавшийся магазин. На ходу прихватила с полки какую-то обувь, сдернула с вешалки джинсовую куртку. Со штанами ничего не поделаешь, пусть все думают, что так и надо.

Она втиснула фэйри в свободную кабинку, уронила его на диван и швырнула на колени тряпочные слипоны.

– Обувайся, быстро!

Быстро не получилось. Фэйри двигался медленно, смотрел с ненавистью, кусал губы и прижимал локти к ребрам. Пепел его рассматривала, теперь уже не таясь: на вид он был ненамного ее старше, с длинными ногами и руками. Некрасивый, чересчур бледный, с острым носом, узким ртом и шалыми, чуть раскосыми глазами. Зачем он Жуку, она понятия не имела. Может, это такой акт сострадания? Но Жук сострадать не умел, это она знала точно.

– Готов? – фэйри кое-как просунул руки в рукава куртки, а она уже хватала его и толкала. Нечего рассиживаться. По дороге к выходу прихватила с полки первый попавшийся блокнот и ручку с жизнерадостным желтым перышком. Сигнализация привычно молчала, Пепел даже думать о такой ерунде забыла, а вот фэйри глянул в замешательстве. – Иди нормально! – зашипела Пепел. – Не оглядывайся!

Они прошли пассаж насквозь и оказались на Вацлавской, расколотой стройкой на небольшие островки. Людей здесь было еще больше, чем в саду: с одной стороны хорошо, конечно, затеряться в толпе труда не составит, но с другой – они все разговаривали. Одновременно и на разных языках, а у Пепел и так уже голова начинала болеть после всех приключений. Она выбрала скамейку чуть в стороне, где миловалась парочка: он в вязаной шапке с бубоном, она в босоножках и мини-юбке, и оба трещали на французском так быстро, что слов не разберешь. Пепел один раз на них глянула, и парочка моментально исчезла.

Фэйри место узнал, это точно. Несмотря на все предупреждения, головой по сторонам покрутил, глянул вверх, на музей, и вскинул брови.

Пепел плюхнулась на скамейку, выдохнула. Сунула фэйри блокнот в руки, пожалела мимоходом, что не прихватила воды. Во рту пересохло до ужаса, да и фэйри выглядел так, будто вот-вот хлопнется в обморок. Но держался, наверное, на одной злости и упрямстве.

Встреча в лавке – в шесть вечера, а пока делай что хочешь, хоть экскурсии по городу води, хоть паззлы собирай.

– Почему они тебя на цепь посадили? – вырвалось совсем неважное, несущественное.

Фэйри глянул сначала на Пепел, потом на ручку с желтым перышком, тяжело вздохнул и открыл блокнот. Что-то нацарапал там – слишком быстро для честного ответа – и продемонстрировал страницу. Почерк у него оказался вдруг ровнехонький, как по старым прописям, Пепел изумилась мимоходом.

_«Кто тебя послал»_

Это был даже не вопрос, а требование, и первым порывом было не отвечать. Пусть мается в неведенье, раз такой умный! А потом, конечно же, Пепел его пожалела.

– Один старикан. Настоящего имени я не знаю, но все зовут его Жук. У него лавка со всякой хренью, – она махнула рукой в сторону Старого Города, – ржавое дерьмо, которое никто никогда не покупает, но старый хрыч как-то живет.

Все благодаря толстой потрепанной книжке, куда Жучина старательно записывал имена и ставил только ему понятные отметки напротив. Напротив имени Пепел, например, красовался плюсик. Приведет фэйри – получит еще один, а там и до расчета недалеко. Страниц в книге было много, но Пепел даже знать не хотела, что на них. Совершенно неинтересно, кто у него в должниках ходит и за какие услуги.

– Он велел мне вскрыть ячейку номер пятьсот тридцать восемь и принести то, что я там найду. Уж поверь, на такое я не рассчитывала… – она махнула на него рукой. Фэйри не выглядел впечатленным, скорее раздосадованным.

– Как я могу тебя называть? – Пепел решила, что ей тоже полагается ответ на вопрос.

Он сощурился на нее, будто пытаясь решить, как унизить посильнее.

_«Ты не выговоришь»_

– А ты уж придумай что-нибудь, будь так любезен, – буркнула Пепел. – Иначе буду обращаться Эй ты, Остроухий! Или, скажем, Леголас. Или…

_«Трой»_

Имя было дурацкое, человеческое. Она с сомнением поглядела на фэйри, но он упрямо встретил ее взгляд. Пепел пожала плечами.

– Да похер, хоть Одиссей.

Она только открыла рот, чтобы сказать ему свое имя – то, которое знал старый гавнюк и все остальные, прилипшее когда-то давно и ставшее почти настоящим – но тут фэйри весьма решительно поднялся на ноги. Едва не потерял равновесие в процессе, но все-таки удержался, прошел несколько шагов вперед и обернулся на Пепел. Глянул вопросительно, взмахнул рукой, побуждать ее встать.

– Зачем? – Пепел догадывалась, просто хотела заставить его общаться нормально. Или хотя бы попытаться.

Фэйри – Трой – закатил глаза с досадой, снова поднял блокнот и начал писать.

_«Где живет твой Жук»_

– Не-а, – Пепел покачала головой, – не вариант.

Трой нарисовал знак вопроса и три раза подчеркнул. Это уже была настоящая истерика.

– Ублюдок слишком хитрожопый. Сказал в шесть вечера, и значит, раньше шести я к нему не сунусь. И не уговаривай, – она похлопала по скамейке рядом с собой. – Сядь и утихни.

Садиться он не хотел, очень даже наоборот: уставился с такой ненавистью, что Пепел даже испугалась. Он был большее ее в два раза, он мог схватить ее, ударить, толкнуть… или пялиться неотрывно, раздувая ноздри в беззвучной ярости.

– Здесь люди вокруг, – тихо сказала Пепел. – Не стоит привлекать внимание. Не знаю, зачем ты Жуку понадобился, но лучше его не злить. Я, знаешь ли, тоже совсем другого ожидала: думала, там шкатулка какая-нибудь, подсвечник, еще терпимо, ожерелье с проклятым камнем… А тут ты.

Он вроде как сдулся. То ли слова подействовали, то ли действительно сообразил, что устраивать сцену сейчас не лучшее время и место. Или, может быть, вспомнил про подвал.

– Тихо, тихо, вот так…

Пепел пришлось его подхватить, чтобы не упал, и аккуратненько усадить на скамью. Зато сразу злиться перестал. Побелел еще сильнее, сжал и без того тонкие губы. Наверное, придется где-то его штопать. Жук не обрадуется, если Пепел дохлый трупак притащит. Так мол и так, задание выполнено, но объект немного пованивает…

Она скривилась, посмотрела по сторонам, пытаясь принять решение. На лодку она его не поведет, это точно. Все знакомые, к которым можно было обратиться, жили на высокой стороне, туда далеко, а с единственным человеком, который снимал квартиру в Старом Городе, они, мягко говоря, друг друга не особенно любили. Точнее, он шарахался от варлоков как от огня, а уж про фэйри и говорить нечего.

Пепел покосилась на Троя. Он сидел нахохлившись, обхватил себя руками поперек туловища и мрачно смотрел в одну точку.

– Кто тебя держал на цепи? – снова повторила она, но на этот раз он даже не отреагировал, блокнот торчал из кармана – стало быть, разговор окончен.

– Вот же дерьмо, – Пепел скривилась на миг, потом тряхнула головой. – Ладно, пошли.

И куда делся недавний энтузиазм. Фэйри глянул на нее из-под белобрысой челки как-то совсем тоскливо.

От мысли пропустить его вперед и присматривать, чтобы не сбежал, пришлось тут же отказаться: этак они и до вечера не дойдут. Оставить плестись позади тоже опасно: может, он только притворяется, что еле ноги передвигает, а дай шанс – сбежит, только и видели? Пепел пошла на компромисс: ухватила Троя за рукав куртки и вот так, лавируя в толпе, они добрались до нужного дома. Дверь под аркой Пепел отомкнула не глядя. Гости здесь шастали туда-сюда каждый час, замок привык и слушался без возражений.

Где-то на половине лестницы фэйри сдался, привалился к стене и закрыл глаза, всем своим видом демонстрируя – если хочет, пусть несет на спине, а сам он с места не двинется! Пепел не хотела. Поэтому постояла рядом, пытаясь сообразить, как объяснить хозяину квартиры появление гостя. Самый очевидный и простой вариант – это ее бойфренд, который очень неудачно подрался – пришлось с сожалением отмести. Пусть говорить он не может, но написать опровержение как-нибудь сумеет. Чисто из вредности, она почему-то не сомневалась. И потом, уши. Цвет глаз, волос, а еще длинные тонкие пальцы и выражение бесконечного презрения, с которым он взирал на всех вокруг. Конечно, люди, которые никогда не видели фэйри, могли не обратить внимания – они и не обращали, когда Пепел тянула его сквозь привычный для Старого Города поток. Жаль, что Карл к таким не относился.

– Еще немного осталось, – Пепел глянула наверх, где винтовая лестница обвивалась вокруг железного столба. Карл жил на пятом этаже, в мансарде, но сколько она помнила, путь к нему занимал гораздо дольше, точно лестница делала где-то пару лишних витков. На все попытки разобраться в такой аномалии, Карл только плечами пожимал и начинал рассказывать запутанную историю своего двоюродного прадедушки, от которого ему досталась в наследство квартирка-студия на Железной улице. – Давай, шевелись. Тут один знакомый живет… он вообще не очень с такими, как ты, так что постарайся его не бесить.

Ей досталась возмущенно вздернутая бровь и полный отвращения взгляд. Трой отлепился от стены и медленно продолжил восхождение, подтягиваясь за перила при каждом шаге.

– Знаю, придется трудно, но ты очень постарайся, – повторила Пепел. Спускаться обратно и искать какое-то еще убежище до шести часов очень не хотелось.

В дверь она заколотила кулаком со всей силы, стоило только им обоим оказаться на площадке.

– Карл! Открывай, Карл, это Пепел, помнишь меня? Карл, ты дома?..

Трой снова подпирал стену, переводил дыхание и скептически взирал на нее.

– Я должна была попытаться, – буркнула Пепел в свое оправдание.

Замок у Карла оказался чуть сложнее, чем она предполагала – будто что-то цеплялось за пальцы, липло и не давало провернуть ключ – но и этот механизм в конце концов сдался.

– Карл? – на всякий случай повторила она, заглядывая внутрь. Мансарда пустовала. Надо признать, здесь было гораздо чище, чем Пепел помнила: альбомы, готовые картины и чистые подрамники занимали всего один угол, а не всю доступную поверхность. Грязные вещи не валялись на полу, а посуда была аккуратно сложена на полках в кухне, там, где ей самое место. И окна кто-то помыл, а батарея пустых бутылок из-под пива и коробок с остатками еды возле дивана чудом исчезла. Мольберт никуда не делся, на этом спасибо – так бы Пепел уже решила, что Карл съехал, а она по ошибке ворвалась в квартиру к кому-то постороннему. Правда, на холсте вместе привычной мазни из расплывчатых пятен был неоконченный портрет: молодая женщина со светлыми волосами и открытой улыбкой. Глаза у нее почему-то были разного цвета: правый зеленый, а левый голубой.

– Заходи, – Пепел распахнула дверь пошире, пропуская фэйри. И тут же подхватила, когда он начал вдруг заваливаться вниз и набок. – Что б тебя гоблины драли, а ну стой!.. Стой!..

Она кое-как усадила его на пол, стряхнула рюкзак, куртку, бросилась в ванную, но тут же вернулась и дверь захлопнула. На всякий случай.

В ванной Пепел распахнула ящик над раковиной и пялилась на полку несколько секунд. И чем его лечить, спрашивается? Потом набрала в стакан воды и вернулась, присела перед Троем.

– На, пей.

Он присосался к стакану так, что даже зубы пару раз клацнули, выдул воду за пару гигантских глотков. Пепел даже стыдно стало – совсем ненадолго. Вспомнила, что тоже пить хотела – а еще есть и спать, но с последним повременить придется, пока добычу не сдаст куда надо. Она забрала пустой стакан, сначала сама напилась, а потом снова наполнила и фэйри отнесла. Пил он медленнее, чем в первый раз, но все равно жадно. Когда допил, Пепел стакан отставила и спросила в лоб:

– Где болит?

Фэйри очень не хотелось отвечать. Она видела, как он с собой борется, челюсти сжимает и ноздри раздувает. Не торопила – у нее времени дохрена и еще немножко, она потерпит, чай, не к спеху…

Наконец он решился, отодвинул куртку, подцепил пальцами край футболки и медленно потянул вверх. Пепел поморщилась, когда увидела: ребра у него были расцвечены такими красочными синяками, что могли поспорить с любой палитрой.

– Сломано что-то?..

Он неопределенно дернул плечом: то ли не задумывался особо, то ли сравнивать было не с чем. Пепел однажды руку ломала – так себе удовольствие, если кто хочет знать. А ребра, наверное, еще хуже.

– Обезболивающее тебе поможет?

Хрен их знает, этих фэйри. То жрут всякие мухоморы и облизываются, то помереть могут от аспирина. Рисковать ой как не хотелось. Однако Трой закивал сразу же, как услышал слово «обезболивающее». Кривясь вытащил из кармана блокнот, уложил на пол и наклонился, шипя сквозь зубы написал на чистой странице:

_«Здесь есть горячая вода? Хочу принять душ»_

– Наверное, – раз у Карла в обиталище стало почище, скорей всего, и за электричество он теперь платит вовремя.

Пепел пошла проверила, крикнула из ванной.

– Да, есть! Я тебе даже полотенце чистое нашла, прикинь?.. Вот это везуха! Обычно у него тут мыла не допросишься, а… тебе чего еще?

Он стоял в дверном проеме и злобно пытался прожечь ее взглядом. Потом ткнул пальцем в комнату, и Пепел догадалась.

– Мне выйти? Ты стесняешься, что ли? Да пожалуйста, – она протиснулась мимо него и не удержалась, фыркнула по дороге. Подумаешь, какой нежный нашелся! Да что она там не видела?..

Голых фэйри в синяках. Завернутых в полотенце с дрянной такой, махровой репродукцией Сотворения Адама. И откуда только у Карла такая пакость!

Дверь в ванну захлопнулась с грохотом. Пепел прямиком ринулась к холодильнику – есть хотелось все больше и больше с каждой секундой. С ассортиментом не очень повезло: кусок пирога с луком и мясом, остатки тушеной капусты и начатый пакет молока. Пепел особо не церемонилась, первым делом откусила от пирога и молоком запила. А фэйри пусть капусту ест, кажется, они вегетарианцы?..

Впрочем, через несколько укусов она подобрела, а уж когда отыскала начатую банку кофе, так вообще обрадовалась. Пока грелся чайник, Пепел рассматривала картины: улицы Старого Города в основном, но попадались и портреты разной степени законченности, и на всех без исключения – блондинка с разноцветными глазами. В альбомах с набросками, наверное, ее побольше будет, но туда Пепел лезть не посмела.

Шум бегущей воды в душе стих почти в то же время, как закипел чайник. Пепел вздохнула и достала вторую чашку, вот только фэйри выходить не спешил, возился в ванной, пока ей совсем ждать не надоело.

– Эй! – рявкнула Пепел, подходя ближе, да еще и по двери ногой жахнула. – Мне пофиг, какой ты скромный, ждать весь день я не собираюсь, если хочешь успеть…

Договорить не успела, дверь распахнулась, открывая недовольную физиономию Троя. Пепел уже начинала подумывать, что это его обычное нормальное состояние. С другой стороны, кто знает, что бы она сама испытывала, если бы кто-то закрыл ее в сокровищнице и приковал цепью.

Отмытый дочиста, красивее фэйри не стал. Синяки на лице и шее, раньше прикрытые грязью, теперь казались ярче, полопавшиеся сосуды в глазах – краснее, а мокрые волосы действительно отсвечивали нежно-фиалковым. Пепел пялилась на них какое-то время, а потом рот закрыла и обратилась к вещам более прозаичным – к одежде, которую Трой явно позаимствовал из ящика с чистым бельем. Ладно, хрен с ним. Вдобавок к еде и полотенцу счет вырос на драные джинсы и рубашку в клетку, но с этим она могла как-то справиться. А, еще лекарства. Фэйри вытащил из ящика несколько пузырьков и теперь вертел их в руках, хмуро пытаясь разобрать, что написано на этикетках. Чешского он не знал или названия ввели в замешательство – непонятно.

– Дай сюда, – пришлось помогать. – Это что, лоратадин? От аллергии, кажется, тебе точно не поможет. Это антибиотики, обычно при простуде… да и ладно, бери. О, парацетамол! Сойдет. Вообще-то, на голодный желудок нельзя…

Фэйри, впрочем, ее слабый протест не остановил. Он закинул таблетки в рот и зачерпнул горстью воду из-под крана. Пепел отыскала в дальнем углу шкафчика маленький темный пузырек с выцветшими буквами – наверное, его еще тот самый двоюродный прадедушка Карла покупал, когда из царской России сваливал перед революцией, – открыла крышку и удовлетворенно кивнула. Вместо стерильной салфетки пришлось использовать обрывок самого обычного бинта: Пепел щедро плеснула на него темно-зеленой густой жидкости и скомандовала:

– Ребра свои давай!

Потому что синяки синяками, а припухшие ссадины на тех местах, где от удара кожа треснула, явно успели воспалиться.

Фэйри медлил, смотрел с опаской то на пузырек, то на кусок бинта в руке у Пепел.

– Слушай, я тебя тут еще два часа уговаривать не собираюсь и в больничку не потащу. Хочешь сдохнуть – валяй, вот только я тебя Жукану сдам – и делай что хочешь! Это всего-навсего зеленка, мне Карл однажды ей палец мазал, когда я на спор… а, ладно, неважно. В общем, это чтобы тебя твои подвальные микробы не сожрали, и ногу потом тоже намазать придется, чтобы не отвалилась, так что давай, поворачивайся…

То ли воодушевляющая речь подействовала, то ли он понял, что деваться некуда, но Трой развернулся к ней боком и задрал рубашку.

– Будет немного жечь, – честно предупредила Пепел.

Или она что-то не так запомнила, или зеленка все-таки была просроченная, или, может быть, на фэйри все иначе действовало, чем на людей, но Трой от первого прикосновения шарахнулся к стене, шипя сквозь зубы, точно дикая кошка, и неприязненно зыркая на Пепел.

– Да ты чего, издеваешься?! Мне за тобой по всей ванной прыгать?..

Не пришлось, к счастью. Он сдался, вцепился в раковину и голову свесил, только втягивал воздух через нос с шумом, но терпел, пока она не закончила со всеми царапинами, до которых дотянулась. И про щиколотку не забыла, пусть даже к тому моменту с фэйри пот градом катился, а зубами он скрипел вообще страшно.

– Все! – объявила Пепел и убрала флакончик. После лечения Трой стал выглядеть хуже, чем до, но она надеялась, что страдания были не напрасны. Он с ужасом рассматривал зеленые пятна, оставшиеся на коже, но она поспешила его успокоить. – Не волнуйся, все смоется!

Судя по выражению его лица, не особенно поверил. В комнате он первым делом плюхнулся на диван и вытянул длинные ноги, попытался откинуться на спинку, но зашипел, тут же свернулся клубком, прикрывая сломанные ребра. Было и жалко его, и противно: если бы не бесил, пожалела бы сильнее. А так каждая попытка натыкалась на презрительные взгляды, хмыканье свысока и неприкрытую злость.

И это он еще не разговаривал!

– Вспомнила – Карл, скорее всего, сейчас на Мосту. Пытается впарить несколько своих свежих шедевров доверчивым туристам, – чайник успел остыть, Пепел поставила его заново кипятиться, а пока насыпала кофе в обе чашки. – Удивительно еще, что их кто-то покупает, и деньги, между прочим, немаленькие… э, ты чего?!

Пока она отвлекалась, фэйри обнаружил тарелку с недоеденным пирогом и теперь жрал его так, что за ушами трещало. Сражаться с ним из-за куска несвежей выпечки было как-то несолидно, поэтому Пепел только с тоской наблюдала за исчезающей едой. А потом все-таки пошла и взяла миску с капустой.

– Он вообще нормальный чувак, правда, я его видела последний раз года два назад… или три? – задумалась Пепел. Капуста была вкусная, на мясном бульоне и с кусочками грудинки. Судя по тому, как Трой расправился с пирогом и теперь жадно провожал взглядом каждую вилку с капустой, не веган. Абсолютно точно. Она со вздохом достала еще одну тарелку и навалила туда капусты. – На, держи… Даже спрашивать не буду, чем тебя в том подвале кормили.

А вот кофе ему не понравился. Даже притворяться не стал, сморщил нос, едва Пепел чашку вручила, и головой помотал, отстраняясь, будто она ему какую-то тухлятину предложила.

_«Сенча»_

– Чего?..

Он наконец вспомнил про блокнот, но написанное на чистой странице слово Пепел ни о чем не говорило.

– Что это за хрень такая?..

_«Чай. Зеленый. Хоть какой-нибудь?..»_

– Извини, – она изо всех сил старалась не рассмеяться. – Не завезли к твоему визиту. Есть либо кофе, либо ничего. А, вода еще.

Удивительно, но на воду он согласился – только Пепел опять пришлось самой вставать и стакан наполнять.

_«Кто ты такая»_

Не то чтобы она ожидала благодарности – за еду и воду, за болеутоляющее, да хоть за что-нибудь! Но вопрос был неожиданным.

– Я, вообще-то, тебя спасла! – Пепел решила начать с главного. – Пока достаточно, может? Я ж не спрашиваю, за какие веселые дела тебя на цепь посадили!

Трой недовольно нахмурился.

_«Я не знаю»_

– Да-да, предположим, я поверила, – Пепел подтащила рюкзак поближе, вытащила пакет с табаком и смятый рулончик бумаги, – вот только фэйри так запросто на цепь не сажают. Что ты им сделал, убил кого? Хотя, нет, лучше не отвечай!

Он и не собирался. Сидел расслабленно, положив блокнот на колени, и внимательно наблюдал, как она накладывает табак, разравнивает пальцами и слюнит уголок бумажки. Будто никогда не видел, как самокрутки делают.

– Я не желаю знать, что ты сделал, – твердо сказала Пепел и щелкнула зажигалкой. Карл, наверное, станет ругаться, что окно не открыла, но вставать и сражаться со шпингалетами сил уже не было. Да и холодно там, а еще, судя по запаху, курили в мансарде часто и густо. – Мне достаточно, что кто-то пожелал вытащить тебя из Хранилища. Я сделала, конец истории!

Ну, почти. Осталось только к Жуку его доставить.

Трой снова наклонил голову, начал писать. В задумчивости чуть не прихватил ртом ручку, наткнулся на желтое перышко и с отвращением выплюнул.

_«Как получилось, что ты не знала, что воруешь. Ты можешь открыть любой замок? У тебя есть еще один заряженный портал? Что ты можешь сказать про этого Жука? Давно его знаешь?»_

– Слишком много вопросов, – Пепел пробежалась взглядом по исписанной странице, выдохнула дым в сторону. – Да, я могу открыть любой замок. Может, где-то и есть те, что не могу, но пока таких не попадалось. Всратые кобольды у меня три часа украли! – воскликнула она, вспомнив утреннюю чехарду со временем. – У них там ригель какой-то странный, с зазубринами, да и на пружину серебро накручивают, оно настройки сбивает…

Трой поднял блокнот и потыкал пальцем в исписанную страницу. Смотрел требовательно, будто она ему тут нанималась на вопросы отвечать!

– Портала нет, – Пепел зевнула, попыталась оттереть перепачканный в зеленке большой палец, но безрезультатно. – То есть он как бы есть, но его зарядить нужно. Жучина – чертов старикашка хитрожопый, которому только других подставлять, а сам чистенький ходит! Да если бы он мне только сказал про эти долбаные замки!.. То, что в сокровищнице добра полным-полно, я сама как-то догадалась, когда копать начала… в смысле, навела кое-какие справки про гребаных ведьм – сам понимаешь, спросить кого-то напрямую не могла, так хоть… ну что опять?

Фэйри с треском вырвал страницу из блокнота, скомкал ее и кинул в угол, написал на следующей большими буквами:

_«ВЕДЬМЫ?»_

То есть, он не знает. Понятия не имеет, и как теперь, спрашивается, объяснять? Чтобы хуже себе не сделать, понятное дело, потому что чертовы гребаные фэйри… в общем, не хватало еще очередную войну развязать.

– Слушай, давай ты у Жукана спросишь, ладно? Он тебе все нормально расскажет, не то, что я! Меня послали ячейку вскрыть и забрать, что было, вот и все дела! А я не виновата, что там вместо статуэтки или браслета какого-нибудь ты сидишь! Я на такое не подписывалась! – она сделала последнюю затяжку и яростно раздавила окурок в грязной тарелке.

Трой снова ткнул пальцем в слово в блокноте, будто пытаясь ее убедить.

– Не-а, – Пепел покачала головой. – Не мои секреты. Болтать не собираюсь.

Он выглядел разочарованным. Наверное, мог бы говорить, так просто она бы не отделалась, но фэйри повертел ручку между пальцев, покосился на нетронутую чашку с кофе так, словно она тоже его обидела, и принялся устраиваться на диване. Как следует единственную подушку взбил и пледом накрылся.

– Охренеть, ты что же это, спать собрался?!

Он демонстративно натянул одеяло на голову. Кажется, Пепел уже начинала гребаного фэйри ненавидеть и дождаться не могла, когда уже от него избавится. Она провела какое-то время уставившись на него, но вскоре сообразила: не притворяется. Очень даже по-настоящему дрыхнет и даже негромко похрапывает во сне, и для того чтобы отрубиться, ему понадобились считанные секунды.

Пепел тоже хотела спать. Хотела не беспокоиться из-за предстоящей встречи с Жуком, а еще из-за чертовых ведьм, которые уже наверняка обнаружили пропажу и теперь ищут своего фэйри. Пока только в Братиславе и окрестностях, но очень скоро сообразят, что в Карпатах его нет, и дальше… что ж, дальше все зависит от ценности объекта. От того, насколько он им нужен и важен.

Хотелось надеяться, что не очень. Что безделушка была вроде бабушкиных сережек: вроде красиво, а надевать некуда, выбросить жалко, а потом – о! Какое счастье, сами потерялись! Может, они еще Пепел спасибо должны сказать, что она их от такого добра избавила… голоса так просто не лишают.

Она вспоминал, что хотела спросить – что такого он сделал, что его заклятием припечатали? Про цепь спросила, но бесполезно, а вот про голос как-то растерялась. Пепел недовольно покосилась на фэйри. Бросила рюкзак на пол, подождала. Нет, совершенно точно – спал он крепко и просыпаться из-за какой-то ерунды не собирался.

– Гад, – тихо и зло сказала Пепел.

Книжек у Карла не водилось. Совсем. Она взялась было за верхний альбом, начала рассматривать карандашные наброски: узор каменной лепки на доме, решетка, чьи-то переплетенные руки, русалка с пустотой на месте лица, но весьма реалистично отрисованной грудью, портрет какого-то мужика, снова орнамент на стене…

Проснулась она резко, подпрыгнула на месте и вцепилась в кинжал. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле, внутренности скрутило от ужаса. Рукоять была привычной, знакомой, обмотанной полосками кожи. Это ее защита, ее единственное оружие.

В комнате было тихо. И темно – короткий осенний день подошел к концу, едва начавшись. Солнце село, должно быть, уже больше часа назад. Больше часа…

Пепел заметалась, пытаясь сообразить, где у Карла часы, отыскала их взглядом – старые, с потемневшим циферблатом и в деревянном корпусе, они показывали без четверти шесть.

– Блядь! – она скатилась с дивана, сдернула плед с фэйри и рявкнула. – А ну вставай! Опаздываем!

Он сел, но тут же скривился и обхватил себя руками, растирая левый бок. Пока он раскачивался и шипел от боли, Пепел сгоняла в ванную, брызнула в лицо водой, пытаясь проснуться. Из зеркала на нее пялилось лохматое чучело с размазанными стрелками. Но времени на то чтобы макияж поправлять, уже не было.

– Одевайся, идем!.. – скомандовала она, вылетая из ванной. – Поторапливайся, давай… Трой?!

Он сидел на диване и медленно подворачивал штаны. Они и так были короткие, это Пепел заметила, но тактично промолчала, а фэйри решил превратить дефект в модный тренд.

– Неужели этим нельзя потом заняться?! Как будто там кому-то до тебя дело есть! – воскликнула она и махнула рукой за окно. Вечером разношерстную публику на улицах Старого Города интересовало только одно: как найти место в забитых ресторанчиках. У окна, если повезет, или там, где еду подавали прямо на уличных столиках, защищенных от холода электрическими каминами и одеялами, вызывающими у наивных прохожих иллюзию тепла и уюта. А те, кто уже успел поесть в отелях, развлекались бесцельным блужданием по улочкам и переулкам, согревались глинтвейном и рассматривали: таких же путешественников, преисполненных собственной важности от одного пребывания в чужой стране, витрины магазинов, освещенные разноцветными огнями, распахнутые двери лавочек и лотки со всевозможными лакомствами, от колбасок с чесноком до жареных каштанов.

Никому и дела не было до таких как Пепел. Кто-то считал ее студенткой, кто-то – безработной, стремящейся устроиться официанткой в один из многочисленных баров, кто-то вообще не видел, скользя глазами мимо, как по очередному костелу, прилавку или каменной стене. Фэйри, надо полагать, не особенно отличался от парней, бродивших по улицам в поисках то ли очередной дозы, то ли быстрого перепихона на одну ночь, то ли легких денег. Набросить ему капюшон на голову, чтобы спрятать волосы, так вообще превратится в невидимку.

Пепел со стоном бросилась к шкафу, выудила оттуда толстовку и кинула Трою.

– Надевай!

В ответ он продемонстрировал ей блокнот – и когда успел только – с каллиграфически выведенной моралью:

_«Зачем торопиться? Мы уже и так опоздали»_

– На пару минут не считается, – Пепел натянула собственную куртку, смела в рюкзак курительные принадлежности и застегнула молнию. – Здесь совсем недалеко.

Гавельский рынок и правда располагался в двух кварталах от мансарды на Железной улице. Но Пепел все равно опоздала: колокола пробили шесть часов, когда они с фэйри только спускались по лестнице.

– Черт возьми! Да какого же хрена… Все ж нормально было… Можешь ты хоть немного поторопиться?! – рявкнула она на Троя, который плелся позади, по-прежнему морщась от боли на каждом шаге. Он наградил ее сердитым взглядом, явственно намекая: будет ругаться – еще медленнее пойдет! А то и вообще сядет где-нибудь посреди улицы и с места не двинется!

С него бы сталось, в этом Пепел была почему-то уверена.

Но вот наконец впереди показался Гавель: еще не отошедший после Хэллоуина, он споро готовился к Рождеству – а как же, всего каких-то полтора месяца осталось! Вперемешку с масками чертей и ведьмами из тряпок то там то здесь уже виднелись венки из остролиста и мелькали красные колпаки Санты.

Пепел рынок обогнула справа, нырнула под арку и втащила за собой Троя.

– Привет, Марта!

Высокая голубоглазая деваха, которая как раз заворачивала в бумагу огромную хрустальную вазу, глянула на Пепел и, узнав ее, торопливо кивнула.

– Старик на месте?

– А куда ж он денется!

Марта пусть и разговаривала на вполне сносном английском, а временами и по-чешски могла вполне прилично, но иногда откликалась на имя Люська – по-своему интересное, но абсолютно лишенное романтического флера Марты. Двое покупателей, пожилая пара в одинаковых вязаных шапочках с помпонами, внимательно следили за процессом упаковки: мужчина вертел в руках бумажник, а леди с тревогой что-то бормотала. Кажется, голландцы, но Пепел не настолько хорошо знала язык, чтобы утверждать наверняка.

Она миновала полки со стеклянной посудой, таща за собой Троя. Марта-Люська хоть и была занята обслуживанием покупателей, но все равно успела метнуть цепкий оценивающий взгляд на фэйри. Гадала, небось, из какой мусорки его Пепел достала, не иначе.

Позади магазина с хрусталем была неприметная дверь: мало кто из посетителей добирался до последнего стеллажа, уставленного пыльными колокольчиками из стекла и фигурками балерин со сколами, чтобы уткнуться в еще одну вывеску, обещавшую антикварную лавку пана Чуба. Пепел как узнала, что означает в переводе с чешского этот самый Чуб, так иначе вредного старикашку и не называла. Жук он и есть Жук.

– А вот и я! – она стукнула в дверь костяшками пальцев и протиснулась внутрь. По контрасту с залитым светом магазином лавка была темной, наполненной тенями и какими-то вещами, так и норовящими поставить подножку.

Пепел перешагнула через коробку, похожую на старую швейную машинку, отодвинула рукой бамбуковую шторку, висевшую посреди коридора, который вел в главную комнату – Жучиный кабинет. Вещей там было еще больше, чем здесь, они громоздились друг на друга, цепляли за одежду и грозили свалиться в любой момент – но каким-то чудом оставались на своих местах месяцами и годами.

Запах тоже стоял специфический: старой бумаги, кожаной обуви и нафталина, а еще немного – ладана, мятных леденцов и канцелярского клея.

– Все, как заказывали! – преувеличенно бодро объявила Пепел и дернула Троя за руку, чтобы не наступил на сложенные стопкой тарелки из разных сервизов. – Товар в полной сохранности, вот только у меня один вопрос: какого хрена вы раньше не рассказали, что за той дверью?! – она отвела рукой вторую занавеску, и бамбуковые палочки негромко зашумели, стукаясь друг о друга. – Если бы я знала, что…

Договорить она не смогла. Увидела странное: кто-то красную краску разлил прямо на пол, и книжки со стола рассыпал, а из книжек торчала нога в ботинке и выше еще – жилетка очень знакомая такая, стеганая, с зелеными пуговицами.

Жук лежал на спине, запрокинув голову, а поперек шеи у него будто второй рот открылся, красный и мокрый, и кровь оттуда вытекала слабой струйкой.

Пепел закрыла собственный рот ладонью. Отметила, пусть и поневоле: как подергивается нога у Жука, медленно затихая, как его седая борода на шее клочками торчит – некрасиво, неправильно. Слышала еще, как фэйри за спиной дышит, быстро-быстро, но с места не двигается.

Сама она медленно подняла ногу, шагнула вперед – чертова лампа с абажуром на пути, обогнуть ее осторожненько, вот так, и присесть возле гроссбуха, раскрытого на полу рядом с телом. Страницу она сразу же узнала, видела не раз. И свое имя там, и жирный крест, нарисованный шариковой ручкой напротив. Рядом стоял еще один: кто-то палец в кровь обмакнул и второе одолжение прикрыл. А вот третье… вместе третьего был короткий прочерк, в круг обведенный.

Чтобы сомнений не возникло.

Трой дернул ее за куртку. Да, правильно, надо уходить, пока кто-то не обнаружил тело и не вызвал полицию…

Ее руки потянулись вперед, будто действуя отдельно от тела. Трой дернул еще раз, сильнее, но Пепел подцепила страницу и вырвала ее, торопливо сложила и сунула в карман. Поднялась, отступила и развернулась, двинулась к выходу как можно быстрее.

Свет магазина ослепил. Казалось, чертов хрусталь был вокруг, он преломлял лучи, сиял, отражал. Пепел подскочила к прилавку, где Марта показывала уже новым покупателям набор из шести бокалов на длинных розовых ножках.

– К Жуку кто-то приходил перед нами? Какие-то клиенты? Кто у него был?!

Марта наградила ее раздраженным взглядом, мол, не до тебя сейчас!

– А меня за ним кто следить приставил? Дверь хлопала пару раз, но кто там был – я не видела! – она красноречиво взмахнула рукой, указывая на очередь, собравшуюся в ожидании, пока их обслужат.

Трой подталкивал Пепел к выходу: вроде бы незаметно, но настойчиво, разворачивал ее к двери, и вот наконец они оба оказались на улице. Холодный воздух ударил в лицо, и Пепел рефлекторно глотнула его, сделала один вдох, другой. В голове не то чтобы прояснилось, но стало немножко легче. Она послушно шла, куда фэйри вел ее, и на каменные ступени возле фонтана тоже опустилась будто кукла тряпичная, которой нитки обрезали.

_«Ты должна успокоиться»_

– Я? А сам-то? – она посмотрела на Троя – для этого голову пришлось повыше запрокинуть – и увидела странное. Он бесился, впрочем, как и большую часть времени, но испуган не был. В ярости, раздражен, взволнован – но ни капли ужаса от вида мертвого тела. Не впервой ему. А может даже сам когда-то…

Нет, думать об этом не хотелось. Особенно сейчас, когда Пепел понятия не имела, что делать дальше, и взваливать на себя еще одну проблему не собиралась. Нет уж.

_«Есть предположения, кто его убил?»_

– Ни малейшего, – честно сказала она. И тут же добавила. – Любой из тех, кто был ему должен. Жук очень дотошно свои дела ведет… вел. Записывал имена, плюс пометки делал, сколько осталось.

Фэйри презрительно оглядел ее, но Пепел уже стало все равно. Пусть смотрит как хочет, пусть задает вопросы, на которые у нее ответа нет, строчит в своем блокнотике – так он его скоро совсем испишет, страницы не экономит, перелистывает легко, скоро придется новый доставать…

Ну нет. Фэйри нужно сплавить кому-нибудь и срочно.

Наверное, Пепел на него как-то по-особенному уставилась, потому что Трой вдруг моргнул, поморщился и сел с ней рядом. Вроде как они в одной лодке, то есть, тьфу, в одном фонтане, и выбирать не приходится. Было бы легче, окажись содержимое ячейки пятьсот тридцать восемь какой-то безделушкой? Кубком, шкатулкой, браслетом? Его кормить бы не пришлось, лечить и зеленкой мазать, хоть какая-то выгода! В остальном же…

_«С кем он был связан. Ты знаешь, с кем он разговаривал. Кто-то должен его знать»_

Он так торопился, что даже вопросительные знаки забывал ставить, поэтому все предложения в требования превращались.

Пепел отвернулась, чтобы больше блокнота не видеть, обхватила себя руками. Надо бежать отсюда как можно быстрее, а она сидит, будто к ступеням примерзла, зуб на зуб не попадает.

Фэйри то ли почувствовал, как она дрожит, то ли самому надоело тыкать Пепел блокнотом в лицо, снова зафыркал недовольно, за рукав ее подхватил и на ноги вздернул. Потащил куда-то, Пепел шагала на автомате – пока не споткнулась на камнях и не налетела на какого-то мужика с огромной прямоугольной сумкой. Или, подождите-ка…

– Смотри, куда прешь! – возмутился мужик и сумку к груди прижал – которая вовсе не сумкой была, а чехлом для подрамников. – Неужели так сложно по сторонам смотреть?! Пеп, это ты, что ли?!

– Привет, Карл, – пробормотала она, не зная, чего больше хочется: на шее у него повиснуть, разреветься или бежать со всех ног. Фэйри беззвучной фигурой возвышался за плечом и вроде как с тыла прикрывал, но надеяться на него особо не стоило.

– У тебя что-то случилось? – Карл переводил взгляд с нее на Троя, а потом вдруг разглядел. – А это, кажется, моя толстовка… Там пятно знакомое, я берлинскую лазурь тогда еще клал…

Соображал Карл не то чтобы быстро, но и особенно много времени ему не потребовалось.

– Вы были в моей студии?! Я, в принципе, не против, Пеп, вот только зачем?.. И кто это с тобой?.. А что случилось?..

– Я потом все расскажу, – Пепел ухватилась за него, точно за спасательный круг. Что ж, раз больше вариантов нет, придется этот. – Были, и нам придется опять вернуться.

– А что случилось? Ох ты ж, там не полиция, случайно?.. – Карл прищурился в сторону магазинов под аркой, куда, мигая сиреной, подъезжал маленький полицейский автомобильчик. – Ограбили кого-то, что ли…

Два и два он пока еще не сложил, поэтому действовать приходилось быстро. Трой отпустил Пепел и бесцеремонно развернул Карла по направлению к дому.

– Да кто ты такой вообще? – полиция Карла перестала интересовать очень быстро, и он переключился на фэйри. Попытался заглянуть под капюшон, но безрезультатно. – Пеп, а друга своего представить не хочешь? Который мою толстовку надел, надо же, хотя, конечно, чему я удивляюсь, все в порядке вещей, берите…

– У нас чрезвычайная ситуация, – выпалила Пепел. – Больше обратиться не к кому.

– Ага, – печально кивнул тот, – вот и Крис поначалу так же говорил…

– Клянусь, я все объясню, – взмолилась она, – только пожалуйста, пойдем к тебе!

– Ладно, – сдался Карл, – только пусть твой высокий и молчаливый спутник соизволит представиться! А то жуть какая-то!

– Он немой, – выпалила Пепел.

– Да-а-а?.. – протянул Карл. Судя по голосу, так стало еще интереснее. – Ну, я, конечно, извиняюсь… но это еще не повод ему мои шмотки отдавать!

– Далась тебе эта кофта! – Пепел чувствовала, что слезы вот-вот брызнут из глаз. Карл, видимо, это почувствовал, торопливо закивал и направился к мансарде – вот только Трой перехватил его по дороге и в сторонку развернул.

– А теперь еще что не так?

– Обойдем Гавель, – сдавленным тоном попросила Пепел. Вокруг магазина с хрусталем постепенно образовывалась толпа зевак, полиция разматывала желтые ленты, огораживая вход, и еще кто-то вопил, тонко и противно.

– Ла-адно… – Карл до сих пор не понимал, что происходит. Он позволил им обойти квартал и свернуть на Железную с другой стороны. Шел послушно, только прижимал к себе переноску с картинами, и в какой-то момент все-таки не выдержал. – А имя есть у твоего немого парня?

– Трой. И он не мой парень.

– Как скажешь. А слышит он нормально?

– Да пока жаловаться не на что, – Пепел могла почувствовать, как фэйри прожигал ее взглядом из-под капюшона. Теперь уже он вцепился в рукав ее куртки, будто потеряться боялся, и шел рядом, насколько это было возможно.

– Ты кого-то убила? – спросил Карл, помолчав немного. – Лучше сразу скажи, очень прошу!

– Нет! – возмутилась Пепел. – Ничего подобного! С чего ты вообще взял?!..

– Он убил?..

– Сегодня никто из нас никого не убивал, – выплюнула она и повернулась к Карлу, чтобы поймать его взгляд. – Это точно. Я клянусь.

Карл не поверил. Он очень пытался, это было заметно, но потом кивнул и наклонился к замку, который отпирал ужасно долго, а еще Пепел вспомнила, что опять придется лестницу штурмовать, второй раз за день. Фэйри шумно выдохнул позади: мог бы говорить, так бы высказался по полной программе.

Но путь наверх они проделали в абсолютной тишине, даже Карл гадать что случилось прекратил. Может, боялся положительный ответ на очередное предположение получить, а может, просто ждал. Оказавшись в мансарде, он аккуратно поставил чехол с картинами в угол, куртку сбросил и повернулся к Пепел.

– А теперь будь любезна рассказать мне все, что происходит!

Ответить она не успела – Трой капюшон скинул. С выбором времени у него все нормально было, и на этот раз не подкачал. Бедный Карл так и остался стоять с открытым ртом, а потом еще и крошечный шажок назад сделал. Спросил жалобно, тихим голосом:

– Это то, что я думаю, Пеп?..

Трой черканул в блокноте, продемонстрировал страницу.

_«Твой друг совсем идиот?»_

– Он не идиот, просто не любит фэйри, – обреченно повторила Пепел.

_«Но не имеет ничего против варлока»_

– Подождите, – вступил Карл, – где варлок? Где ты тут колдунов видишь?

Трой глянул на нее, потом на Карла, покрутил головой туда-сюда. Выражение на его лице подозрительно напоминало тихий восторг.

– Он про то, как ты замки открываешь? Типа, колдовство все? Так покажи ему отмычки, Пепел! Я знаю, как ты все делаешь, видел не раз! Она может открыть замок с помощью собственных ногтей, сережки и провода от наушников! – в запале объявил он Трою.

Пепел спорить не стала. Карл верил в то, во что хотел верить, и она не собиралась его разубеждать. Наоборот, очень бы хотела, чтобы кто-нибудь сейчас убедил ее саму: что смерть Жука не ее вина, что не задержи ее фэйри на пару минут – встретилась бы лицом к лицу с убийцами, и неизвестно, смогла бы уйти целой. И еще в то, что все будет хорошо, желательно бы поверить.

Пока ее просто трясло. Карл, надо отдать ему должное, сразу заметил, стянул с нее куртку, усадил на стул и начал руки растирать. Потом чертыхнулся, притащил начатую бутылку и, будто извиняясь, сказал:

– Кроме водки ничего нет.

Пепел выпила. Два глотка, а больше не смогла, слезы из глаз брызнули, зато внутри сразу потеплело, в один момент.

– Я не знаю, что случилось, – она не собиралась плакать, это точно. В особенности перед Карлом, и чтобы чертов фэйри тоже смотрел. С места не двигался, как привалился к стене возле двери, так и не пошевелился, только руку с блокнотом опустил. – Жук… дело в том, что Жук… Ты у Жука когда-нибудь одалживал что-нибудь?

Карл смотрел растерянно.

– Нет. Я даже понятия не имею, кто это.

– Пан Чуб. У него лавка за хрустальным магазином, – она шмыгнула носом, а потом допила остатки водки. Чашку Карлу пришлось сполоснуть: в ней были остатки кофе. Он окинул студию немного растерянным взглядом, когда они только вошли, и Пепел вспомнила, что забыла убрать. Все: грязную посуду, плед с дивана и мокрые полотенца из ванной.

– Не знаю такого, – пожал плечами Карл. – Ты у него в долг взяла? Много? Я тут выручил сегодня вечером… – он полез в карман, на что Пепел всхлипнула еще громче и отчаянней.

– Я занимала не деньги! Это было… кое-что особенное, и рассчитаться я должна была тремя услугами!

Карл отпустил ее руку, плюхнулся на пол и заглянул в лицо с тревогой. Фэйри по-прежнему подпирал стену, но теперь что-то писал в блокноте.

– Первое поручение было в конце весны. Жук сказал, что позвонит через полгода, – Пепел оттерла рукавом нос. – Нашел меня в Линце, обрадовал – мол, ехать далеко не придется. Братислава, мол, рядом, а то, что тебе нужно, в катакомбах под Замковым холмом…

Трой в несколько шагов пересек разделявшее их пространство и сунул Карлу под нос блокнот.

_«Займи денег мне»_

Они оба уставились на него.

– И зачем же тебе? – пробормотал Карл.

– Наверное, собирается свалить отсюда подальше, – с ненавистью выплюнула Пепел. – Меня подставил, а сам бежать!

– Все они такие, – невпопад буркнул Карл. – Так что было за поручение? Как именно он тебя подставил?.. Денег не дам! – это уже было обращено к Трою. – Я вообще в первый раз вижу фэйри, которому нужны деньги! Обычно ваше племя достает их из воздуха, по щелчку пальцев! – он продемонстрировал, потом поднялся и прошел по комнате, собирая посуду. – Не побираются и еду чужую не крадут!

– Прости, – пискнула Пепел, – это все я…

– Нет, оправдываться не надо, я даже слушать не буду!

Трой что-то долго писал в блокноте, а потом продемонстрировал сначала Пепел и затем Карлу.

_«Если бы вы не были так сильно заняты своим нытьем, то сообразили бы, что я тут – наиболее пострадавшая сторона. Нужно найти того, кто в ответе за все произошедшее. А деньги нужны на рас»_

– Что такое рас? – в замешательстве сказала Пепел. Ей стало жарко, и она потянула вверх свитер, хотя раньше в мансарде казалось довольно прохладно.

Трой аж ногой топнул, выдрал страницу, смял ее и швырнул на пол, написал на следующей:

_«На необходимые расходы!»_

– Офигеть, – сказал Карл. – Фэйри у меня денег хочет занять! Офигеть!

– Второе задание заключалось в том, чтобы украсть какой-то предмет из Хранилища под Замковым холмом, – Пепел потянулась к бутылке и плеснула еще водки в чашку. Мерзость была просто отвратительная, но с каждым глотком ужас если не отступал, то становился каким-то не таким уж серьезным. Терял ясность, превращался в расплывчатое пятно звуков и огней за окном. – То есть, я думала, что предмет. А оказалось… – она махнула рукой на Троя.

– Один мой друг тоже однажды кое-что украл, – в голосе Карла не было ничего похожего на обвинения. Он просто констатировал факт, и, Пепел чувствовала, искренне жалел. О решении своего знакомого и ее тоже. – И ничем хорошим это не кончилось! Ни для кого!

Вот только выбора у нее не было, ни тогда, ни минувшей ночью, когда Пепел дверь открыла.

_«Прекрати пить»_

Записка появилась перед глазами внезапно. А потом другая.

_«Ты должна выяснить, кто его убил»_

Она моргнула, отшатнулась.

_«Что было написано на том листе, который ты забрала?»_

Пепел застонала, прикрывая лицо рукой. Карл вдруг бросил грязные тарелки, которые пытался сложить в раковину, подскочил к Трою и рявкнул:

– А ну отстань от нее! Знаю я вас! Такие как ты, вы только мозги кому-нибудь заморачивать умеете! Притворяетесь добренькими и заботливыми, а потом все равно показываете свою сущность!

Фэйри изумленно вскинул брови, глянул на Пепел и пожал плечами.

– Карл…

– Я знаю, о чем говорю! – он с вызовом смотрел на фэйри. – Ты можешь остаться, – сказал он Пепел и отобрал у нее бутылку – видимо, тоже решил, что ей хватит, – а ты вали отсюда подальше! Я не шучу! Черт, я даже денег готов тебе дать – на необходимые расходы! – передразнил он. Потом достал из кармана пачку купюр, отсчитал несколько и сунул Трою в руку. – Бери-бери! Кому расскажу, что эльфа баблом снабжал, все равно не поверят!

Тот злобно оскалился в ответ, зашипел и снова принялся что-то черкать в блокноте. Управился за пару секунд, вырвал страницу и сунул Карлу в лицо. Тот рассмеялся, коротко и сухо.

– Да неужели? Как хочу, так и буду называть! Это моя квартира! И толстовка тоже моя! – ткнул он пальцем прямо в пятно берлинской лазури.

– Жука кто-то убил, – медленно сказала Пепел. – А в книге, куда он записывал должников, я нашла это.

Она достала из кармана смятый листок, положила его на стол и расправила. Они оба подошли поближе, склонились, чтобы прочитать. Карл первый не выдержал.

– И что это, по-твоему, должно означать?!

– То, что я должна кому-то третью услугу! Что тут непонятного?! Они меня на крючок взяли! – очень хотелось во весь голос орать, но она еще сдерживалась. – Не знаю теперь, что делать! Понятия не имею! Я дверь открыла – а там он сидит! Ну я и выпустила его, с собой привела! Думала, Жук все объяснит! А теперь Жука нет, что делать дальше – без понятия!

И еще фэйри. Она не стала лишний раз упоминать.

Карл смотрел сурово, но с сочувствием. Потом обреченно вздохнул:

– Как я понимаю, тебе идти сейчас некуда?

– У меня был портал, – всхлипнула Пепел, пошарила в кармане джинсов и выложила на стол монету. – Жук передал, чтобы обратно вернуться. Но теперь он разряжен, а где зарядить – понятия не имею…

– Ладно, – Карл зажмурился, потер лицо рукой. – Знаю, что мне придется об этом пожалеть, но… Я знаю одного типа. Он имеет дело с порталами и всем прочим… – он неопределенно взмахнул рукой и аж передернулся. – Колдовством. Завтра утром я отведу тебя к нему. Может, посоветует что-то.

– Правда?! – Пепел так удивилась, что даже сказать больше ничего не могла, так и смотрела на Карла, вытаращив глаза. Фэйри стоял тихо, только голову набок склонил и в блокноте больше не черкал. – Спасибо, Карл! Спасибо тебе, спасибо!

– Да чего там, – поморщился он. – Что я, не понимаю, что ли. Но он должен уйти.

Они оба повернулись к Трою.

– Да-да, ты, – подтвердил Карл. Направился к двери, распахнул ее и приглашающе махнул рукой. – Никаких фэйри в моей студии! Никогда не будет! Хватит! Я уверен, тебе есть, чем заняться! Найди своих, кого-нибудь, таких же, как ты, и делай что хочешь!

Трой сжал губы так, что они превратились в едва заметную полоску. Вопросительно глянул на Пепел.

Она растерялась. Не то чтобы рассчитывала на какую-то награду – тут бы живой остаться, уже награда – или надеялась узнать, зачем Жуку понадобился фэйри, или за какие прегрешения его на цепи держали, или…

– Давай, пока, – Карл аккуратно подталкивал Троя прочь из мансарды. – Толстовку можешь забрать в счет благотворительности. И деньги тоже! – прокричал он и захлопнул дверь.

Слишком быстро как-то все это случилось, Пепел оказалась не готова.

– Может, не стоило…

– Приходить ко мне? – развернулся к ней Карл. – Вот именно, я полностью согласен! О чем ты вообще думала? Сколько мы не виделись, три года?

– Кажется, два? – предположила Пепел.

– Три, я уверен! И с тех пор все очень переменилось!

Он перестал рисовать свои тусклые пятна, серые с зеленым. Начал зарабатывать нормальные деньги – судя по пачке купюр, из которых в карман к фэйри перекочевало крон пятьсот, не меньше. В мансарде стало чисто, а сам Карл… что ж, он стал резче.

Пепел потеребила рукав свитера, потом вздохнула и начала одеваться.

– Куда?

– За… куда-нибудь. Нельзя же так. Он не виноват…

– В том, что хамит даже когда не разговаривает? – подхватил Карл. Он прошелся по мансарде и сел на диван. – Или в том, что из-за него твоего Жука убили?

Об этом Пепел не думала – очень старалась не думать. Было это из-за нее, из-за Троя или из-за странных отметок кровью на странице Жучиного гроссбуха – какая теперь разница.

– Он весь в синяках, – угрюмо сказала она, натягивая куртку. – Кто-то избил его и посадил на цепь. И заклинание… – Пепел подняла голову и провела пальцем по горлу. – Вот здесь след от заклинания. Кто-то нарочно заставил его замолчать.

– Дерьмо, конечно, – Карл потер собственную шею, поморщился. – Но ты подумай, кто знает, что он натворил!

Да все, что угодно, фэйри никогда особенной добротой не славились. Но у этого конкретного были сломанные ребра и синяки по всему телу. И он смотрел на Пепел – в тот самый первый миг, когда она в камеру вошла – с надеждой, будто кроме нее ему помочь никто не мог.

– Я не знаю, куда он пойдет, – она собралась и закинула рюкзак на плечи. – Можешь не верить, но он какой-то странный… и больной.

– Пожалела, – с тоской констатировал Карл. – Вот доживешь до моих лет…

– И чего? Ты сам нас пожалел. Денег вот дал. И орать не стал, – она обвела рукой мансарду. Любой другой уже высказал бы ей все, что думает по поводу бесцеремонного вторжения, а Карл… ну, он высказал. И предложил остаться на ночь. И пообещал помочь с порталом. – Слушай, я не знаю, что он сделал и зачем понадобился Жуку, но очень сомневаюсь, что он найдет место, где переночевать.

– Угу, – промычал тот. – А все эльфы – беспомощные создания, которые не могут позаботиться о себе.

Пепел закатила глаза. Да что ж такое! Кажется, раньше Карл не был таким занудой. Или она действительно слишком заморачивается. Ладно, прогуляется до Площади Республики, обычно бродяги всех сортов там тусуются, и если нет…

Она вышла из мансарды, спустилась на несколько ступеней и только тогда остановилась. Развернулась. Трой сидел на площадке: подтянул колени к груди и обхватил их руками, скорчился, чтобы занимать как можно меньше места, но с его ростом получалось не очень. Он смотрел на Пепел и сонно моргал, и вообще был какой-то насупленный и печальный.

– Ты гребаный придурок, – вздохнула Пепел и тут же осеклась – нельзя ж так с фэйри, наверное. Он, правда, и оскорбиться забыл, а может, сил уже не осталось.

– Что там такое… – Карл открыл дверь, высунулся наружу и застонал. – О-о-о! Ну конечно, кто бы сомневался! Он тут в сиротку играть вздумал! Правильно, а зачем далеко ходить, когда можно просто подождать – и ты его обратно пригласишь! В мою, между прочим… ладно, хрен с тобой. Заваливай.

Он открыл дверь пошире, пропуская Троя внутрь.

– Честное слово, я не хотела беспокоить… – заплетающимся языком выговорила Пепел. Ей хотелось просто лечь, закрыть глаза и не двигаться какое-то время. Карл бормотал что-то про чокнутых девиц, которые не могут нормально свои силы рассчитать, что-то про эльфов, про людей, которым бы чужими руками жар загребать… или что-то еще в таком духе, она не особо сообразила, что он имел в виду.

Поняла только, что в конце концов Карл сдался, разложил диван и выдал им пару одеял, вытащил откуда-то спальный мешок и объявил, чтобы они ценили его доброту.

– Мы очень ценим, – пробормотала Пепел. Ее сознание точно раскололось: одна половина понимала, что придется спать рядом с фэйри, имея в качестве защиты на всякий случай только нож, спрятанный под одеждой – и кажется, она уже засветила его, когда свитер снимала. Другая половина призывала не обращать внимания на такие мелочи: если бы фэйри хотел, он бы убил ее. Возможностей было много, но смысл? Кажется, она была ему нужна гораздо больше, чем он ей.

– Спокойной ночи, – она попила воды, разулась и нырнула под одеяло. Фэйри уже устроился первым под стенку, что ее вполне устраивало. Карл еще бродил по комнате, перебирал картины, а потом обнаружил мокрые полотенца на полу в ванной и раскричался, но Пепел уже заснула.

Так вышло, что первую ночь в Праге она провела на раскладном диване в мансарде бок о бок с фэйри. Он был горячий как печка, это и все, что она запомнила. То ли от температуры, то ли сам по себе, но в прохладной комнате это оказалось весьма кстати.

И проснулась она удивительно приятно: медленно всплыла в реальность, не понимая толком, где находится, но ощущая – выспалась удивительно хорошо. Лучше, чем за всю прошедшую неделю, пока носилась по Братиславе и окрестностям пытаясь разведать подробности о Хранилище и не привлечь к себе особого внимания. Теперь дошло: старалась плохо. И еще дошло: мертвый Жук валялся в лавке, окруженный никому не нужным барахлом, и его нога дергалась, и кровь из горла…

Пепел вздохнула глубоко. Открыла глаза – и сразу же наткнулась на фэйри. Он лежал совсем близко, можно было каждую трещинку на губах рассмотреть, радужку серо-голубую и царапину на носу. Удивительно вот еще, до Пепел только дошло: просидел он в том подвале не меньше месяца, а щетина у него была короткая, будто пару дней назад как выросла. Интересно, это у всех фэйри так или просто повезло? Спасибо хоть на щеках волоски росли потемнее, чем на голове, даже не белые, а золотистые какие-то…

– Одевайтесь, – скомандовал Карл откуда-то сверху, и Пепел моментально все вспомнила, на кровати подскочила. – Уже почти восемь! Очень сомневаюсь, что у этого засранца завтрак можно выпросить… Если Крис там – другое дело, а так – хрен вам, а не завтрак.

Пепел вдруг поняла, что ужасно хочет есть. Та еда, которую они с Троем разделили вчера, виделась какими-то несущественными крохами, да и когда это было, еще утром!

– Как думаешь, зачем кому-то кровь фэйри? – спросила она Карла, высовываясь из ванной с зубной щеткой во рту. Трой сидел на кровати, закутавшись в одеяло, зевал и не спешил собираться.

– Для ритуала какого-нибудь, – тут же отозвался Карл. Торопливо запихал в карман складной нож и тут же предположил. – Может, демона вызвать, или еще кого.

С дивана донеслось полное презрения фырканье.

– Если ты сам знаешь, так и скажи. Ну, то есть, напиши, – Пепел прополоскала рот и мрачно уставилась в зеркало, пытаясь решить, что сделать с грязными волосами. В конце концов просто расчесала их и начала заплетать, чтобы не мешали особо. – Может быть, твой Крис сумеет снять заклинание и вернуть голос?

Карл раскашлялся в комнате.

– Бенедикт. Этого гребаного… в общем, типа, который возится с колдовством, зовут Бенедикт. Крис – это мой друг. Не, чая нет, я такое не пью… Надо по дороге.

Когда Пепел вышла, ее уже ждали. Карл переминался у двери – видимо, не терпелось отделаться от незваных гостей, а Трой сидел на столе и что-то писал в блокноте. Сунул ей под нос так, чтобы Карл не прочитал.

_«Насколько ты доверяешь этому художнику? Он обещает помочь, а на самом деле сдаст убийцам. Таблетки»_

– Какие таблетки? – Пепел нахмурилась.

Трой снова состроил недовольную физиономию, оттер ее плечом и скрылся в ванной. Вернулся, правда, через секунду, на ходу откручивая пузырек с лекарством.

– Ибупрофен мой бери, конечно… – обреченно буркнул Карл. – Мне ж ничего не стоит рецепт выбить, подумаешь…

– Мы все вернем, – опрометчиво пообещала Пепел. Фэйри скользнул по ней безучастным взглядом, будто его это вообще не касалось. А таблетки сожрал, не поморщился – наверное, опять хреново было.

Пепел, наоборот, чувствовала себя отлично. Утро было морозное, зябкое, пусть солнце уже показалось из-за горизонта и все было прекрасно, если не смотреть в сторону Гавельского рынка. Совсем-совсем не смотреть, не выглядывать желтые полицейские ленты, не проверять скомканный листок в кармане.

– Ты не виновата, – Карл перехватил ее взгляд. – Я уверен, ты во всем разберешься.

– Ага, – верить в это очень хотелось.

Трой плелся позади, по-прежнему настроенный скептически. Или у него просто настроение совсем испортилось. И не поднялось особо, даже когда Пепел в какой-то забегаловке зеленый чай ему персонально заказала. Вместе с куском вчерашней пиццы, что по дешевке шла.

– Ты же сказал: там, куда идем, вряд ли накормят! – сказала Пепел в ответ на странный взгляд Карла. И с каких это пор таким нежным стал, спрашивается, сам недавно концы с концами еле сводил, а теперь, видите ли, не одобряет он. Разумная экономия, все нормально!

Правильный завтрак, конечно, должен состоять из яичницы-глазуньи, толстой колбаски и бутерброда – с маслом и джемом, да пожирнее, и сверху кофе запить, но на такое Пепел не рассчитывала. Денег оставалось в обрез, и кто знал, на что они еще пригодятся. Можно было, конечно, запасы пополнить прямо на улице, потолкавшись пару часов среди туристов, но нарываться не хотелось. Мало ли что.

Фэйри проглотил свою пиццу в мгновение ока, а потом еще пялился на картонный треугольник, будто пытаясь решить, куда еда делась так быстро. Чай ему пришелся по душе еще меньше, судя по той гримасе, которую он скорчил, едва сделав первый глоток.

– А твоему гостю, похоже, местная кухня не нравится, – пробормотал Карл, грея руки о стаканчик с кофе. От еды он отказался – то ли надеялся все-таки что-то перехватить в том месте, куда они направлялись, то ли действительно был не особенно голоден.

– Угу.

Было у нее такое подозрение, что Трою здесь все не нравится. Еда, погода, одежда. Они с Карлом тоже – что ж, абсолютно взаимно.

– Еще пиццы? – обреченно спросила Пепел, когда фэйри в очередной раз облизал пальцы, перепачканные в жиру. Не вегетарианец, это точно.

Она рассчитывала, что успеет покурить, но второй кусок исчез еще быстрее, чем первый, пока она только табак разминала.

_«Это самая дрянная пицца, которую я только пробовал»_

– Пожалуйста, на здоровье, когда будешь меня угощать – не забудь.

Он надулся, засунул руки в карманы – и тут же с торжествующим видом извлек несколько купюр. Пока не опомнился, Пепел у него деньги выхватила и Карлу отдала.

– Ты чего? – изумился тот. – Я же сказал – берите…

– Не надо, – отрезала она. Хватит с того, что теперь Пепел должна услугу какому-то убийце. Копить долги она не собиралась, что бы Карл себе не думал. Трой был яростно против, пыхтел и руками махал, пытался деньги вернуть, но она не позволила.

_«Все варлоки такие вредные?»_

– Да не варлок она, а просто девчонка с ловкими пальцами! – рассердился Карл, заглянув в записку.

Фэйри наградил его очередным снисходительным взглядом.

– Да и вообще – пойдемте уже! Теперь точно открылись!

Они свернули от Котвы налево, прошли какими-то извилистыми переулками и оказались перед трактиром, который назывался до хрена оригинально: «У Бенедикта».

– Это и есть твое козырное место?

Пришло время странных взглядов от Карла. Пепел пожала плечами, толкнула дверь и первая внутрь вошла. Типа, самая смелая тут. Или просто – ну что уже может быть хуже того, что она обнаружила в лавке позади хрустального магазина?..

Местечко на вид было так себе: деревянная мебель, обстановка без особой изюминки и реклама местного пива по стенам. Посетителей в сей ранний час не наблюдалось, а за стойкой в глубине напротив входа торчал парень ненамного старше Пепел, задумчиво смотревший в какую-то книжку.

– Тьфу, – хмурился парень и листал страницы, – ну что за дрянь… Уроды… Психи чертовы… Да что б вас… Привет! – вскинул голову он, когда Пепел ближе подошла. Улыбка у парня была славная, добрая. И сам симпатичный. Белая рубашка с подвернутыми рукавами, глаза голубые-голубые – с таким бы Пепел не прочь закрутить. Но она вроде как по делу, а у нее вроде как – вредный фэйри-гад на прицепе. Вся личная жизнь насмарку. – У нас завтрак только через полчаса будет. Подождете?

И книгу так быстренько под стойку смахнул, стараясь, чтоб незаметнее вышло. Только Пепел все равно увидела слово _Hexenhammer_ на обложке и немножечко обмерла. Парень перевел взгляд на Троя, который зашел следом, потом на Карла – и расплылся в улыбке.

– Здорово! Какие люди с утра пораньше! Они с тобой?

– Не-а, – тут же открестился тот. – Я только дорогу показал. Бенедикт на месте?

– А куда ж он денется, – парень снова оглядел их обоих, только на этот раз без улыбки. Будто оценивал, и то, что он видел, похоже, его вполне удовлетворило. Он кивнул и обратился к Карлу. – Представишь?

– Пепел, Трой. Это Кристофер.

– Можно просто Крис! – жизнерадостно заявил тот. – Заказывать что будете или сразу в кабинет?

– Мы хотели бы сразу поговорить с Бенедиктом, – выдохнула Пепел.

– Да без вопросов, – Крис вытащил свою страшную книжку из-под стойки и негромко свистнул. – Эй, Норика! Последи тут, я клиентов отведу!

Откуда-то из кухни женский голос что-то сварливо ответил ему по-чешски. Крис ухмыльнулся, поманил их в коридор, а сам направился вперед, показывая дорогу. На ходу пожаловался Карлу, поднимая книгу:

– Вот, заставляет меня эту гадость читать…

– Зачем? – ужаснулся тот.

– А хрен… Говорит, чтобы не зазнавался. Поучительное чтиво, все такое. Как по мне – гадость редкая… Бен! – он стукнул костяшками пальцев в дверь и, не дожидаясь ответа, повернул ручку. – Тут Карл тебе клиентов привел. Ага, сам в шоке!

Кабинет оказался небольшим: массивный письменный стол, несколько полок с книгами и картина в вычурной раме. Что на ней было изображено – непонятно, то ли пейзаж, то ли натюрморт, темное какое-то, мрачное.

Хозяин кабинета с места не встал, приветствовал их сидя и рукой махнул.

– Садитесь.

Мужик как мужик, обычный, ничем не примечательный. Длинное узкое лицо, глубоко посаженные светлые глаза – он скользнул взглядом по всем прибывшим и остановился на Трое. Сощурился, рассматривая повнимательнее. Пепел глянула искоса: фэйри вздернул подбородок и встретил взгляд с привычным уже высокомерием.

Крис пристроился на край стола и ногой покачал.

– Ее зовут Пепел, чувака – Трой. Больше не знаю. Карл?..

– Да я и сам не особенно в курсе, – проворчал тот. – Пусть сами рассказывают.

Трой вытащил из кармана блокнот, несколько секунд писал там в абсолютной тишине, а потом хлопнул на стол перед Бенедиктом, вскинул голову и провел пальцем по горлу, показывая отметину. Пепел наклонилась, чтобы прочитать, и Крис с Карлом тоже, да так, что чуть лбами не стукнулись.

_«Ты можешь снять заклинание?»_

Бенедикт нахмурился, перевел взгляд на Карла.

– Это шутка такая?

– Вовсе нет, – разозлилась Пепел. Зашарила в кармане, достала монету и шлепнула рядом с блокнотом. – Вы можете зарядить портал? Разумеется, не бесплатно, я заплачу, только цену назовите!

– Если шутка, то очень глупая, – медленно произнес трактирщик, глядя то на Пепел, то на Троя. – Кому первому в голову пришел этот бред? Карл?

– А что Карл? – возмутился тот. – Эта девчонка, я ее давно знаю! Тусовалась с художниками у Эмиля, потом как-то встречались на квартирнике у Сюзи… Она не рисует, не играет ни на чем, у нее даже слуха нет, это точно, просто болталась поблизости, меня с ней кто-то из парней познакомил, это несколько лет назад было…

– Вы знаете Жука? – снова вступила Пепел, перебивая его. Так они до вечера не управятся. – Тип с Гавельского рынка, ну тот, который в долг ссужает, пан Чуб? У меня возникла срочная необходимость прошлой зимой, очень надо было, я и пошла к нему.

Бенедикт смотрел на нее, словно на странную диковинку. Или на редкостную идиотку.

– Это совсем не смешно.

– А в чем дело-то? – спросил Крис. – Что не так?

Трой, совершенно разъяренный, потянулся и подчеркнул написанное в блокноте, а потом еще и обвел дважды, да так, что ручка бумагу прорвала.

– Первое задание я выполнила, – Пепел продолжала, наплевав на них, – а вторым оказался он! – она махнула на фэйри. – То есть, я сразу не знала, что он там будет, а знала бы, ни за что не пошла! Забери предмет из ячейки пятьсот тридцать восемь, Жук сказал!

– Что я тебе сделал, интересно, – Бенедикт совладал с собой и снова обратился к Карлу, – чем я провинился?

– Будто сам не знаешь, – пробормотал тот. – Заморочил ей голову, книжки подсовывал! Про Криса я вообще молчу!

– Да что происходит? – недоумевал вышеупомянутый Крис. Пепел тоже. И чуяла, что замолчать нужно, но уже не могла.

– Дверь открыла – а он там сидит! Что мне надо было делать? Я взяла его, привела к Жуку – а старый прохвост дохлый валяется, весь в крови!

– Сильверчейн, – бросил Бенедикт совсем непонятное Крису.

– Ого, – тот весь подобрался сразу, впился в Троя взглядом. – А почему обереги не сработали?

– С каких пор у вас обереги?! – это Карл.

– С тех самых, – сухо сказал Бенедикт. – На то, что не представляет опасности, они не реагируют. И Полукровку, видимо, за угрозу не считают.

Пепел замерла на полуслове. Повернулась к фэйри: он губы поджал, сидел с недовольным видом.

– Это он – полукровка? – высказался Карл за всех. И тут же припечатал. – Охренеть!

– Я не вмешиваюсь в чьи-то семейные дрязги, не даю консультаций Полукровкам и не заряжаю порталы, – терпеливо продолжал просвещать Бенедикт.

Крис перестал качать ногой, украдкой глянул на него, но промолчал.

– И я отказываюсь верить, Карл, что ты привел их сюда под влиянием внезапного порыва чистого альтруизма, в попытке помочь ближним своим, – тут он смерил взглядом Троя, – или дальним. Кто угодно мог, но не ты!

Трой фыркнул, громко и злобно, потянулся за блокнотом, но Бенедикт не отдал. Достал собственную ручку, черную и дорогую, такой себе гребаный мерседес представительского класса в мире ручек, и постучал по блокноту.

– Что касается другой твой проблемы, Полукровка, я вообще не понимаю, как можно было в примитивном проклятии так увязнуть. Ты, часом, не мазохист?

Фэйри выглядел так, будто готов был ему в горло вцепиться – а может, и вцепился бы, но обстоятельства оказались на стороне трактирщика. Что-то противно запищало на одной ноте, будто таймер сработал. Бенедикт вздохнул, страдальчески поморщился и покачал головой.

– А вот это уже обереги.

– Я проверю, – Крис спрыгнул со стола и исчез за дверью.

– Что за хрень? – недоумевал Карл и Пепел вместе с ним. Мог бы Трой говорить, тоже, наверное, высказался бы, но он только ерзал на стуле и настороженно косился на хозяина кабинета.

– Я не знаю, в какую игру вы играете, – продолжил тот, игнорируя вибрирующий звук, который будто в мозги ввинчивался все сильнее с каждой секундой, – но помогать вам не собираюсь. И если бы хотел – то не смог.

Он потянулся к блокноту, черканул в нем собственной ручкой пару слов и подтолкнул Пепел.

– Ты можешь зарядить свой золотой пенни вот здесь.

– А? – раскрыла рот Пепел.

Бенедикту, похоже, понадобилась вся его выдержка, чтобы не закатить глаза.

– Портал. Очень милая маленькая монетка. Забирай Полукровку и вали из моего трактира.

Тишина наступила настолько внезапно, что Пепел едва не охнула от неожиданности. Бенедикт откинулся на спинку кресла и махнул рукой, открыл рот, чтобы послать их подальше еще раз, чтобы уж точно дошли, но тут дверь распахнулась и в кабинет просунулся Крис.

– Бен, у нас гости.

Тот молниеносно поднялся, направляясь в зал, и Пепел подорвалась за ним.

– Да вы меня даже не выслушали нормально! Карл обещал, что отведет нас к специалисту! А вы тут строите из себя неизвестно кого! Откуда вы узнали, что Трой – полукровка? Почему у меня такое чувство, что вы не принимаете меня всерьез? Никого из нас?.. Почему вам смешно?..

Фэйри шел за ней следом, а Карл замыкающим, и бормотал что-то себе под нос, явно нецензурное.

– Утихли, – скомандовал Бен, выходя из-за стойки.

Крис стоял возле двери в стойке и держал меч наготове. Пепел моргнула. Нет, не померещилось: меч был настоящий, длиной около метра. С ажурным эфесом и прямым обоюдоострым клинком, скьявона, как она есть – откуда Пепел это знала, вспомнить сейчас не смогла бы.

– Всем заткнуться, – бросил Бенедикт и открыл дверь.

Крис бросил на Пепел извиняющийся взгляд и подвинул меч, теперь указывая на грудь Трою. Тот от неожиданности встал как вкопанный, на щеках желваки заиграли.

Но самое интересное происходило на пороге.

– Приветик, – сказала блондинка в темно-синем костюме с иголочки. – Можно мне зайти?

На вид ей можно было дать как лет тридцать, так и пятьдесят. А может, сто пятьдесят, потому что, без всяких сомнений, гостья была фэйри.

Пепел не пялилась, просто стояла так, что дамочку в щель очень хорошо разглядеть могла. А та ее – нет. Пусть даже очень хотела, шею вытягивала и пыталась через плечо Бенедикта рассмотреть зал. Но хрен, они все как-то умудрились очень стратегически встать, чтобы никого видно не было. А может, это все Крис со своим мечом – да ведь точно, он умудрился как-то и в Троя прицелиться, и всем им путь преградить. Ловко.

Прицелиться. Так вообще про меч говорят?..

– Увы, нет, – нагло объявил Бенедикт. – Это нейтральная территория, и мне решать, кого пускать внутрь, а кого нет. Если у вас имеются вопросы, предложения, просьбы о сотрудничестве и прочие…

– У вас гости, – проворковала та, – я мешать не хочу.

– …обращения, вы можете поговорить, разумеется, – продолжал Бенедикт, и тон его голоса не изменился ни на миг. – На общих основаниях. При условии, что уберете оружие.

– А, вы про мальчиков? – она оглянулась на что-то за своей спиной, что Пепел разглядеть не могла. – Не уберу. Они часть легенды.

Бенедикт стоял и молча ждал.

– Ой, да ладно, все мы тут взрослые люди! Меня, кстати, Элизабет зовут.

Она протянула руку, и Бенедикт пожал ее без малейших колебаний.

– Приятно познакомиться, Элизабет. Я Бен. Так что вы хотели?

– Поговорить с девочкой. О нет, нет-нет, я торжественно клянусь, что не причиню ей вреда и не позволю дабы подобное было совершено на моих глазах, вольно или невольно!

Это была какая-то устоявшаяся формулировка, потому что Бенедикт подумал еще буквально секунду, потом кивнул и развернулся к Пепел.

Вот теперь стало уже совсем страшно. Сердце ухнуло куда-то в живот, и она скорее почувствовала, чем увидела, как все они на нее смотрят: чертов фэйри, полукровка, кто он там был, а еще Карл, и Крис тоже, хорош вояка.

На ватных, негнущихся ногах она прошла вперед и оказалась перед дамочкой.

– Здравствуй, Эшлин, – улыбка у той была неискренняя, натянутая. – Можем мы поговорить наедине? У тебя есть мое слово, – она подняла руки, показывая пустые ладони, – ты же не станешь сомневаться, что кто-то из высокого народа нарушит обещание?

– А они? – собственный голос показался Пепел чужим и хриплым. Она кивнула на двух мужчин позади Элизабет. – У них как с обещаниями?

А потом присмотрелась. Меньше всего эти двое напоминали охранников, скорее – случайных прохожих, гулявших не в то время и не в том месте. Одеты неброско, какие-то куртки, ботинки… Пока смотрела, к ним третий подошел, высокий парень в желтой бейсболке: вот так запросто, шел-шел по своим делам, а потом остановился и к Пепел повернулся. И лицо у него стало пустое, безучастное.

– Твою-то…

– Ага, – радостно согласилась Элизабет. – Удобно, не правда ли? А теперь давай поговорим как взрослые ответственные люди.

Она захлопнула дверь и отошла чуть в сторону от входа в трактир, поманила за собой Пепел. И пришлось подойти, других вариантов не было.

– Эшлин, дорогая… – начала та и тут же осеклась. – Или ты прозвище предпочитаешь? Мне не трудно. Это из-за волос, да? Милая моя Ясень, Пепел, да как угодно… ты же понимаешь, зачем я здесь?

– Это вы убили Жука, – пробормотала Пепел. Кажется, за сегодняшний день она встретила больше фэйри, чем за минувшие полгода. Трактирщик к ним не относился, но все равно был какой-то странный: она чувствовала исходящую от него силу, но не могла понять, кем он являлся. Колдун? Вне всякого сомнения. Но какой-то мутный, не похожий на всех тех, с которыми она была знакома раньше. Будто он прятал свои способности слишком хорошо и не торопился показывать всем вокруг, что умеет.

А вот Элизабет демонстрировать силу не стеснялась.

– Ага! – с готовностью подтвердила она. – Мерзкий вонючий старикашка, вряд ли о нем кто-то горевать будет!

Пепел промолчала.

– Видела мою записку? – продолжала Элизабет доверительным тоном. – Решила тебя предупредить хоть как-то, заранее приготовить. Получилось? У меня не так много опыта общения с людьми, знаешь ли. Обычно стараюсь их избегать, – она немного поморщилась, – и ты не должна меня за это винить. Люди слабые, тупые и очень медленные. Чтобы объяснить им что-то, обычно уходит целая уйма времени.

– Я думала, у вас его целая куча, – осторожно заметила Пепел.

Элизабет рассмеялась, подняла руку и махнула пару раз. К троим мужчинам позади нее присоединилась молодая пара: несколько мгновений назад они шли, держась за руки, и разглядывали витрины магазинов, а теперь встали как вкопанные и повернулись к фэйри.

– Ты права, но все равно бывает очень утомительно. Давай сразу к делу, а? Опустим все лишнее.

Пепел кивнула, потому что, видимо, именно этого от нее ожидали.

– Отлично! – воскликнула Элизабет. – Я убила старикашку, но перед смертью он передал мне твой контракт. Передал, завещал, как-то так, если коротко говоря. Ты же не станешь оспаривать право владения? Очень муторная процедура, если хочешь знать мое мнение, и редко кто-то из смертных выигрывает процесс. Вообще такого не припомню.

– Нет, – хрипло сказала Пепел и покачала головой, когда поняла, что голос ей не особенно повиновался. – Не буду.

– Ну и замечательно! Выполнишь одно-единственное задание – и мы в расчете!

– Через полгода?

– Что? – фэйри непонимающе уставилась на нее.

– Жук, он пообещал, что между каждой услугой будет промежуток в шесть месяцев, когда мы договаривались…

– Ой, нет-нет! Шесть месяцев – это слишком много! Три дня. Вот так будет нормально, – твердо сказала Элизабет.

Пепел сглотнула.

– И что я должна сделать?

Та глянула на нее подчеркнуто серьезно.

– Ты забрала кое-что из того хранилища. Кое-кого. Я не знаю, каким именем он представился…

– Трой.

– Ох, – она негромко фыркнула, – как мило. Ладно, Трой. Ты должна его убить. Я не настаиваю на какой-то там отвратительной расчлененке, не надо приносить его голову как доказательство, это отвратительно и пошло. Старое доброе «заколоть ножом», «отравить» или, как это там у вас, у людей, «застрелить из пистолета» тоже сойдет! Все, что угодно, на твой вкус! Использовать способности не возбраняется, ты же знаешь основы? Ясень, девочка, ты со мной?..

– Знаю, – сказала Пепел, которая немного потеряла нить разговора после слов «должна убить». – А почему? С чего мне вообще убивать совершенно незнакомого фэйри?

– Он полукровка, так что за целого представителя нашего народа не считается, – авторитетно пояснила Элизабет. – Тебе причины нужны? Как насчет такой: ты знаешь, что случается с теми, кто нарушает магическую клятву?

Случалось много плохого, но результат был один – они умирали. В муках, болезненно и некрасиво. Некоторые пытались исправить свои ошибки, но им это не особо помогало – по крайней мере, Пепел никогда слышала ни об одном живом существе, которое нарушило бы клятву и выжило после этого.

– Я не ограничиваю тебя в средствах, заметь, – продолжала фэйри. – Ты можешь подумать как следует, поплакать, попытаться найти иной выход и в конце концов смириться. Три дня. Нормальный же срок, а?

Она попыталась заглянуть Пепел в глаза и выдохнула с обиженным стоном, когда это не удалось. Элизабет отстранилась, стряхнула пылинку с рукава. К компании за ее спиной прибавилась женщина с ребенком лет десяти на вид.

– Еще причины, по которым тебе не стоит сомневаться: этот, как ты его называешь, Трой, абсолютно никчемное существо. Никто о нем жалеть не будет, а некоторые даже порадуются, когда его не станет.

– Что он сделал? – Пепел очень старалась не коситься на людей, которые неподвижно стояли на тротуаре под стенкой дома напротив. Стояли и ждали чего-то.

– Ничего по-крупному, но много мелких возмутительных проступков. Можешь сама спросить, да что там далеко ходить – видела эти розовые волосы? Ужасающе! – она вздрогнула и скорчила брезгливую гримасу.

Пепел на секундочку подумала, что еще не проснулась: лежит себе на диване в мансарде у Карла и видит сон. Затяжной такой кошмар.

– В общем, ты поняла, да? – обратилась к ней Элизабет. – Можешь не пытаться меня обмануть – я узнаю, когда он умрет, в тот же самый момент. Или не узнаю, если ты затянешь. Три дня, ровно три, это понятно? Я очень на тебя надеюсь, девочка. Не люблю иметь дело со смертными, – ее снова передернуло, – но выхода просто нет. Твой контракт подвернулся неудачно. Или удачно, не знаю, – Элизабет пожала плечами, – просто убей его, и мы покончим со всем. Сейчас, полагаю, не получится… Если тебе нужен стимул – я устрою. Буду напоминать понемногу каждый день. Но ты справишься! – радостно объявила она. – Я в тебя верю!

Пепел молчала. Понятия не имела, что на это нужно сказать, вцепилась пальцами в лямки рюкзака и смотрела куда угодно, только не на фэйри.

– Скоро увидимся, – сердечно попрощалась та и исчезла. Вот так запросто, без всяких спецэффектов за исключением тихого хлопка, с котором воздух заполнил то пространство, где она находилась долю секунды назад.

Люди на другом конце улицы моментально отмерли, начали двигаться, посматривая друг на друга недоверчиво: зачем они остановились здесь все сразу, что их привлекло, в чем причина? Правда, надолго они не задержались, вспомнили о своих делах и скрылись в переулках быстрее, чем Пепел сообразила, как перевести дыхание.

Дверь трактира отворилась, звякнул колокольчик. Трой высунулся первым, смотрел подозрительно сощурившись, и Пепел открыла рот, чтобы выложить ему все и сразу, прямо здесь, сейчас.

Но не смогла. Вместо этого покачала головой, сжала кулаки и буркнула:

– Пойдем отсюда. Не хочу больше оставаться ни секунды.

Они, разумеется, были против. За исключением, разве что, Бенедикта, который стоял рядом с дверью сложив руки на груди и опершись плечом на стену. И молчал. Зато остальные кричали одновременно.

– Что она тебе сказала? Кто это вообще? Ты ее знаешь? Кто-нибудь ее знает? – это Крис. Меч он уже куда-то спрятал и без него снова сделался милым и симпатичным. Только Пепел на эту удочку попадаться второй раз не собиралась.

– Куда вы пойдете? Что случилось? Так и знал, что не стоило ее приводить, вот чувствовал же! – а это Карл. Он смотрел на трактирщика так, будто готов был с кулаками наброситься, но Пепел было плевать. Да пусть хоть передерутся, порча на их головы!

Один фэйри смотрел молча, да и то недолго, поднял блокнот и начал писать в нем что-то, вот только Пепел ждать не собиралась. Она схватила его за рукав куртки и потянула, зашагала вперед, толком дороги не видя.

– Ну стой же ты! – беспомощно выдохнул Карл, догоняя. – Подожди!

– Спасибо, – выплюнула она сквозь зубы. – Правда, спасибо. Ты помочь пытался, а он…

– Чертов траханый ублюдок, – согласился Карл, оглядывая через плечо. Крис что-то кричал вдогонку, но Пепел его уже не слышала. Надо было покурить, рассказать все Трою и в конце концов переодеться. Не обязательно в такой последовательности, но сначала покурить, это не обсуждается.

– Думают, они тут самые умные! – выдохнула Пепел. – Все время загадками говорят! Издеваются над… над… над кем хотят!

– Да подожди ты! – Карл начал отставать. Понятно, старый друг ему важнее был. Пепел даже не обижалась, некогда было. Жалость к себе нахлынула и затопила, грозилась через верх выплеснуться в любой момент.

_«Что она от тебя хотела»_

Даже на ходу почерк у него оставался ровным и разборчивым.

– Ты еще!.. – Пепел не всхлипнула, ничего подобного, но очень была к этому близка. Оттолкнула руку с зажатым блокнотом, рявкнула. – Подожди чуть-чуть! Все расскажу, только подожди!

Три дня подожди, и сам все узнаешь. Она не собиралась плакать. Когда-нибудь потом, когда все будет позади, но не сейчас – особенно когда настырный фэйри так и пытался в лицо заглянуть.

– Куда ты пойдешь, Пеп?.. – Карл все-таки отстал, остановился посреди улицы. – Если передумаешь – возвращайся!.. Ты знаешь, где меня найти!

Она махнула ему рукой, не оборачиваясь. Навстречу шел какой-то мужчина в пальто нараспашку, трепался по телефону, размахивал руками. Она толкнула его плечом, пробормотала извинения на чешском. Потом две девушки возраста Пепел – она прошла между ними, протянула следом за собой Троя.

Когда они подошли к Котве, карманы у нее были набиты чужими бумажниками. Трой вскинул брови, когда увидел, как она деловито перекладывает деньги в рюкзак.

– Чего стоишь, помогай! Это наш обед.

Да и ужин, пожалуй. Пепел снова свернула самокрутку, затянулась поглубже, пытаясь сообразить, что дальше делать. Трой стоял рядом, смотрел на нее и вопросами не доставал только потому, что пальцы у него замерзли. Он сунул руки подмышки и с ноги на ногу переминался. Она глянула вниз – точно, кеды же тряпочные.

– Надо достать тебе нормальные ботинки.

Фэйри глянул на нее – удивленно и одновременно устало. Как же его убивать, он же здоровенный! Выше нее на полметра, такой скрутит и не запыхается! Хотя, впрочем, у него ребра поломанные, все тело в синяках, она видела, и еще он вечно голодный и слабый. Такого если приложить хорошенько заклинанием, много силы не нужно. Или когда он спит. Пережать трахею тихонечко и подождать.

Пепел отвернулась, потерла нос рукой. Вроде бы холодно, но сама она горит, аж вспотела вся.

_«Ты нормально»_

Вот опять. Не вопрос, а утверждение, и что ей на это, головой покивать?

– Ни хрена подобного. Но я буду. Эта сука, она как-то контролирует людей… Они не по доброй воле с ней, просто проходили мимо и… – она дернула в воздухе рукой с зажатой сигаретой. – Чертовы ублюдочные твари. Думают, что имеют право нас использовать.

_«Этот Бенедикт что-то знает»_

– Да, – вот тут пришлось согласиться. – Ты и правда полукровка? Не полностью из этих?

Трой улыбнулся, не разжимая губ, и улыбка вышла натянутая.

_«Моя драгоценная мамуля как-то провела замечательный отпуск на островах. А через 9 месяцев – я»_

– Сочувствую.

Он поморщился и снова уткнулся в блокнот, типа закрыли тему. А жаль. Ради разнообразия она бы послушала историю о том, как смертная умудрилась залететь от фэйри, и что у них было потом, и, в конце концов, кому понадобилось плод любви на цепи в подвале держать. Ключевое слово – «послушать», Пепел очень сомневалась, что Трой семейную историю в виде романа письменно изобразит.

_«Что ей было нужно от тебя. Этой Элизабет»_

– Уже спрашивал три страницы назад, – напомнила Пепел и затушила сигарету. – Экономнее надо быть, так у тебя все закончится слишком быстро.

Трой воззрился на нее с возмущением, даже рот приоткрыл, но Пепел отмахнулась.

– Про три задания я тебе говорила? Она убила Жукана, и теперь мой контракт перешел к ней. Ей нужно… чтобы я кое-что сделала. Потом расскажу, ладно? Не хочу, чтобы все прохожие были в курсе.

Он огляделся, будто только что заметил, что вокруг вообще-то люди ходят. Вот это в нем точно было от фэйри: абсолютная и непреклонная уверенность, что окружающие созданы только для их развлечения и появляются только тогда, когда это необходимо. Вроде массовки в театре. Маячат себе на заднем фоне, а резкость обретают только когда про них кто-то вспомнит, выберет себе из толпы жертву посимпатичней, и вперед.

Пепел содрогнулась, когда вспомнила пустые лица тех людей. С ней тоже так можно? Нет, лучше не думать.

Так вот, Трой. Если знать, что полукровка, сразу многое понятно становится: и как пирог трескал у Карла, и как возмущенно у Бенедикта требовал, чтобы тот заклинание снял. И уши, если присмотреться, какие-то неправильные. Хоть и острые. И покраснели от холода.

– Ну что, прошвырнемся по магазинам? – Пепел заставила себя оторваться от долбаных ушей. – Немного потратить, немного заработать – не знаю, сколько тут за портал просят.

Уши недовольно фыркнули.

_«Нужно выяснить, кто меня похитил. Зачем тебе портал? Куда прыгать?»_

– Куда надо, – Пепел запахнула куртку и направилась в Палладиум. Трой догнал ее в два шага – ноги у него были длинные, – и снова сунул под нос блокнот.

_«Что за услугу ты попросила у Жука»_

Она молча двигалась вперед, лавируя в людском потоке. Было уже около одиннадцати – три дня, три дня. Два и двадцать с лишним часов, чтобы что-нибудь придумать. Но сначала – портал. Фэйри найдут ее где угодно, прятаться бессмысленно, но с порталом все равно надежнее как-то.

_«Ты ничего не объясняешь!»_

– Ага, зато ты сама коммуникабельность.

Трой надулся, блокнот в карман засунул, а руки опять подмышки. Интересно, а если прогнать его, а Элизабет сказать – сбежал? Пусть сама за ним по Праге гоняется. Он приметный: здоровый, долговязый, и волосы. А Пепел не при чем, она замок открыла (да-да, понятно, чужое не трогать, ну а жить тогда как?) и задание выполнила. С какой радости ей теперь о нем заботиться?

Может, он от простуды умрет. За три дня. Бывает такая простуда?

Ботинки они нашли быстро. Трой даже выделываться не стал – удивительно! – взял первые попавшиеся высокие и на шнурках. Пепел расплатилась на кассе: и за новые джинсы, и за теплый свитер, и за куртку… нет, подождите, не куртка, куцее черное пальтишко, которое стоило внезапно дорого, Пепел аж ценник два раза перепроверила.

– Будешь должен, – сообщила она ему, на что гребаный фэйри брови вскинул и за блокнотом полез.

_«За что? Ты украла эти деньги, они тебе не принадлежат»_

– За то, что я с тобой время трачу, придурок!

На огромном сером шарфе терпение закончилось.

– Чего еще изволите? Перчатки из натуральной кожи ягненка, галстук, запонки?

Он глянул на нее сверху вниз и ответом не удостоил. Ну, держись.

Одежду с собой Пепел не собирала – кое-какая смена белья на лодке имелась, а большего и не нужно. Но какого хрена два дня в одном и том же ходить? Тем более, опять-таки, если не фэйри-полукровке, то ей самой погибать – а кто, скажите на милость, решит закончить свой путь земной в несвежей футболке со СпанчБобом и в свитере с растянутыми рукавами?

Вот и Пепел не хотела. Помирать, так стильненько. Поэтому новые брюки, рубашка и жилет с карманами. Рассовать туда половину денег, половину припасов из рюкзака. Пригодится. И длинное пальто – какого хрена ей ободранкой ходить при таком щеголе?

Трой окинул ее внимательным взглядом с ног до головы, но никак не прокомментировал. В раздевалке Пепел пересчитала деньги: с последним украденным кошельком она сорвала джек-пот. Две хрустящие пятисотки евро, плюс какая-то мелочь. Со всем тем, что уже имелось, должно хватить. Всего-навсего портал зарядить, она не гуля валить собралась!

– Какой адрес у того типа? Эй, ты куда?

Фэйри зарулил в книжный магазин, остановился перед стойкой с блокнотами. Смотрел с тоской, будто гадал: сколько брать? Пары хватит, или лучше заранее десятком запастись?

– На, – Пепел схватила первый попавшийся и слегка потерла пальцем наклейку-звенелку. Трой напряженно наблюдал за ее движениями, а она уже второй блокнот ему сунула. – Лучше больше, чем меньше.

Ручку он уже сам взял – самую обычную, скучную шариковую.

– А тебе, что, та не понравилась?.. По мне так отличная была…

Надо же, всего день прошел, а она уже научилась различать взгляды: «ты меня бесишь» от «я делаю это только для того, чтобы тебя подразнить». И этот как раз из второй категории был.

Там же в торговом центре они и пообедали: примостились в одном из многочисленных ресторанчиков с краю, заказали кучу еды как богатые господа. Пепел, правда, не повезло – напротив часы висели. Она от них глаз не могла отвести, дергалась с каждым движением минутной стрелки – а часы как нарочно были с циферблатом и стрелками, все как полагается. Спасибо хоть без боя, такого она бы не выдержала.

Время уходило, а идей новых не появлялось. Убить? Не убить? Сказать этой блондинистой сучке, чтобы она пошла и трахнула себя в зад, а потом героически сдохнуть в луже собственной крови, рвоты и еще много чего неприятного?

Нет, не выход. Выхода вообще пока не предвидится, а время идет.

Фэйри отогрелся, тянул неторопливо зеленый чай из большой глиняной чашки и посматривал на Пепел вопросительно. Потом все-таки не выдержал.

_«Ты куда-то торопишься?»_

И тут же, на новой странице.

_«Надеюсь, выяснять, кто посмел меня похитить»_

– Мне охренеть как непривычно самой разговорчивой в компании быть, – призналась ему Пепел. – Зато удобно – можно на тупые вопросы не отвечать. И вообще – ты поел? Давай сюда блокнот, что там за адрес был, куда ехать…

Тип, который работал с порталами, жил почти у Стромовки, где Старый Бубенеч. Никакого метро поблизости, зато можно на трамвае доехать поближе, а потом все равно пешком.

В трамвае Трой мрачно уставился в окно, когда они пересекали Главкув мост – смотрел прямо на шпили Пражского града, а потом черканул решительно:

_«ЭТО ПРАГА»_

– Э, – сказала Пепел, – я-то думала, ты давно усек? Еще на Вацлавской площади.

Он наградил ее недовольным хмурым взглядом.

_«Был тут давно»_

– Ладно, слушай, – Пепел наклонилась к нему поближе, понижая голос, – я давно уже должна была спросить – что ты вообще помнишь? Ну, перед тем, как тебя похитили?

Он нахмурился, вспоминая.

_«Была вечеринка»_

– И почему я не удивлена, – вздохнула Пепел. – Где?..

Он очень старался, даже губу прикусил от усердия. Поднял ручку, но замер на секунду, потом все же начал писать неуверенно, останавливаясь после каждого слова.

_«Какой-то знакомый парень. Его девушка устраивала вечеринку. А может, ее подружка. Я не помню, как ее звали. А его, кажется, Трэвис… вроде бы. Я пьяный был»_

– Город! – воскликнула Пепел. – В каком хоть городе это было, ты помнишь?!

Он уверенно вывел на чистой странице две буквы.

_«ЛА»_

Потом увидел, как она смотрит, и дописал целиком.

_«Лос-Анджелес»_

– А ты точно ничего не путаешь? – спросила Пепел. – Все-таки пьяный был!

Трой ткнул ручкой в написанное, подчеркнул кривой линией.

– Ладно, верю. Но все равно получается полная хрень. Портал с континента на континент – офигенная прорва силы. Зачем кому-то понадобилось?..

Он чуть поддернул правый рукав, приоткрывая край повязки, и Пепел кивнула.

– И кровь, я помню.

Надрез был небольшой, аккуратный, шел вертикально по вене, а сверху был тонкими швами перехвачен. Убивать его не собирались, это точно. Может быть, не так, не от потери крови.

_«Что неправильно с порталами»_

– Это…. – она задумалась. – Это сложно. Можем у этого типа спросить, что не так. Я знаю только основы – вода создает большую преграду, там какие-то энергетические поля… В общем, прокинуть портал через океан очень сложно и муторно. А я тебя нашла в Братиславе. Это немного дальше, чем окрестности Калифорнии.

_«Кто мог сделать такой портал»_

– Кто-то большой и сильный, определенно! Вопрос в другом – зачем? Что они про тебя такого знают, чего не знаешь ты?

Фэйри фыркнул, посмотрел презрительно.

_«А про тебя что знает этот Бенедикт»_

Тут он в точку попал. Пепел ответа не знала, даже представить не могла.

Они вышли из трамвая за Летенскими, дальше пришлось ногами. Трой сначала резво рванул вперед, но надолго его не хватило: начал отставать через полквартала, зубами скрипел и свои поломанные ребра трогал. А ведь Пепел видела, как он украдкой ибупрофен чаем запивал.

А может, у него там пневмоторакс какой-нибудь разовьется. Ничего ж не видно, бегает-бегает, а потом р-р-раз! И кранты. И ничего делать не надо, принимайте свеженький труп. Телефона у нее нет, Скорую так запросто не вызвать. Даже если попытается спасти, вряд ли получится.

Удобно. Подленько так, зато сама жива.

Не подозревая об опасности, нависшей над ним, Трой остановился перед высоченными воротами. Вытащил блокнот из кармана, сверил адрес.

– Здесь? – Пепел пожала плечами и позвонила в звонок. Камеры, разумеется, со всех сторон – тут во всем квартале так, одни шишки проживают. Тип их, с порталами, видимо, тоже шишка немаленькая.

– Цель посещения? – раздался голос из микрофона.

– Нам нужна, гм, консультация… – вот к такому допросу Пепел не готовилась. – Нам дали этот адрес, один человек порекомендовал вас… в общем, это касается перемещений, гм, некоторых активов… в общем…

 _«ОТКРЫВАЙ»_ – нацарапал Трой в блокноте и к камере поднял.

По ту сторону задумались. Потом микрофон разразился хриплым смешком, в воротах что-то щелкнуло, и открылась маленькая калитка. Так сразу и не скажешь, что она там была. Пепел проскочила внутрь, а вот Трою пришлось пригнуться. Он недовольно зашипел, и всю дорогу, пока они шли к дому по тропинке, уложенной темно-красным гранитом, подозрительно зыркал по сторонам.

Как оказалось, не напрасно. Стоило сделать несколько шагов по направлению к дому, как откуда-то на них выскочили три огромные лохматые собаки. Пепел застыла на месте, пытаясь вспомнить все, что она когда-либо слышала о собаках: нужно смотреть им в глаза, чтобы не напали? Или наоборот не смотреть?.. Черт возьми, черт, черт!..

Перед Троем такой дилеммы не стояло. Он плюхнулся на землю и запустил руки в белую шерсть. Одну собаку трепал по холке, другую обнимал за шею, а третья просто лизала его в лицо. Он жмурился, но не пытался ее оттолкнуть – нет, напротив, он даже улыбался!

– Охренеть, – тихо сказала Пепел. Когда собаки вдоволь потерлись об Троя и решили, что на его новом черном пальто появилось достаточно белой шерсти, то вспомнили и о ней. Подошли по очереди, обнюхали и решили, что Пепел опасности не представляет. Один из псов деловито помочился на забор, и троица удрала куда-то за дом, будто их и не было.

– Охренеть, – повторила Пепел. – Это что сейчас было, гребаная Белоснежка? Все фэйри так умеют?

Он на вопрос не ответил, вообще на нее не смотрел, поднялся на ноги и направился к дому, будто ничего не случилось. Ну и ладно, плевать. Собаки ушли, и Пепел решила спокойно осмотреться.

Место было отличное. Большой двухэтажный дом, окруженный деревьями – сейчас почти голыми, а по теплу, наверное, оттеняющими зеленью стены из коричневого кирпича. Желтые бархатцы на газоне, латунный молоточек у двери – декор, конечно, но выглядит уютно. Она бы в таком доме жить не отказалась…

Интересно, сколько бумажников нужно стащить, чтобы на такую красоту заработать. Нет, пробовать она не будет, дело безнадежное. Но помечтать же никто не запретит.

Хозяин оказался дому под стать: в шелковом халате, с холеной мордой и пронзительными темными глазами.

– Перемещение активов, значит? – ухмыльнулся он. Оглядел гостей, будто раздумывал, пускать их за порог или отправить восвояси.

– Меня зовут Пепел, – она вскинула голову, встречая его взгляд, – а это Трой. Нам сказали, что вы можете зарядить портал…

– Норт, – представился он. – А твой парень всегда такой молчаливый?

– Он не мой парень, с чего вы взяли! – изумилась Пепел. – И у него с горлом проблемы. Очень серьезный ларингит. Вы зарядите портал? У нас есть деньги, это не проблема…

– Проходите, – перебил ее Норт, распахивая дверь.

Изнутри дом выглядел так же шикарно, как и снаружи: минимум мебели, все из камня и дерева, а еще большой камин, в котором потрескивало пламя – это было приятно даже после небольшой прогулки.

– Располагайтесь.

Кабинет Норта был размером с половину зала в трактире на Бенедиктской и мог похвастаться стеллажами из красного дерева с резными полками. Но хранились на них не книги, это Пепел поняла сразу же, как посмотрела более пристально: бесчисленные коробки и плотные альбомы, более подходящие лавке филателиста. Или антиквара – коим очень пытался казаться Жук, но, разумеется, проигрывал по всем статьям. Его рухлядь никого не интересовала, а вот здесь, она была уверена, могли скрываться целые богатства.

Весьма тщательно запертые на замок, заметила Пепел, скользнув взглядом по дверям, которые обманчиво казались хрупкими. Да и стекло, небось, усиленное, а деревянные узоры очень напоминали вязь заклинаний.

– Нам нужно зарядить портал, – снова повторила Пепел, и Норт тут же остановил ее взмахом руки.

– Это я уже слышал. Кто меня рекомендовал?

Пепел моргнула. Как же звали трактирщика?..

_«Бенедикт»_

В кои веки Трой оказался полезным. Он мрачно взирал на хозяина поместья и явно не понимал, почему тот медлит.

– Предположим, у вас действительно возникла острая потребность и ситуация не терпит отлагательств, – Норт еще раз пристально оглядел их с ног до головы, будто показывая, что он думает о новых шмотках и попытке произвести хорошее впечатление. – Но за срочность существует особый тариф. Плюс, если отсутствует…

– Я в курсе, – торопливо закивала Пепел, – деньги есть, скажите, сколько.

– …объект, требуется дополнительная калибровка, – продолжал вещать Норт.

– Объект тоже есть. В смысле, вот, – она выложила на стол золотую монету.

Норт впервые заинтересовался. Наклонился вперед, вытащил откуда-то очки и водрузил их на нос. Подцепил монету невесть откуда взявшимся пинцетом и уложил на черную бархатную ткань.

– Дрю, будь так любезен.

Бестелесный голос прозвучал так близко, будто его обладатель стоял рядом. Пепел вздрогнула от неожиданности.

– Монета отчеканена между тысяча двести шестьдесят шестым и тысяча двести семидесятым годом, точнее определить невозможно. Вес – три целых две десятых грамма, содержание золота – девятьсот девяносто пять. Создатель – Уильям Глостерский, в настоящее время официально подтверждено существование семи таких монет, называемых коллекционерами «золотой пенни». Предположительно, у вас на столе восьмая, сэр.

– Великолепно, – пробормотал Норт, рассматривая монету. – А кто у нас тут изображен? Уж не Генрих ли Третий?

– Именно так, сэр, – подтвердил невидимый Дрю.

– Последняя такая ушла на аукционе за семьсот тысяч долларов, если не ошибаюсь.

– Семьсот десять, сэр.

Трой глянул на монету, потом на Пепел. Да, она прекрасно понимала, что он хочет сказать. Порталов никогда не видел, что ли? Для самых точных только редкие монеты и берут, чем меньше их существует в мире, чем они старше – тем лучше.

– Продать не хочешь? – мимоходом предложил Норт. – Семьсот тысяч не обещаю, а вот сотни полторы прямо сейчас…

– Сэр, – укоризненно протянул Дрю. – Это очередная скоропалительная сделка не принесет вам выгоды, поэтому рекомендую аннулировать свое чрезвычайно щедрое предложение!

– Утихни, – отмахнулся хозяин дома, – без тебя как-нибудь разберусь!

Трой снова покрутил головой по сторонам, хмуро пытаясь понять, откуда исходит голос.

– Должен предупредить – увидеть меня невозможно, – сообщил Дрю подчеркнуто официальным тоном. – Не тратьте ваше время понапрасну!

– Нет, – твердо сказала Пепел. – Монета не продается.

– Жаль, – скривился Норт. – Что ж, тогда относительно зарядки… где расположено место?

– Радиус пятьсот километров.

– Это будет стоить… – он снял очки и почесал дужкой нос. – Дай-ка мне этот блокнот.

Сумма, которую нацарапал Норт, была большой. Но она была – и Пепел вывернула карманы, вываливая скомканные банкноты на стол. Норт наблюдал за растущей кучей сначала с удивлением, потом с шоком, потом обреченно.

– Охуенная прорва бумажек, смею заметить, сэр, – заметил Дрю.

– Что-то ты слишком много смеешь в последнее время… – протянул тот.

Трой повернул блокнот, прикрывая страницу от Норта.

_«Этот тип мне не нравится»_

– Абсолютно взаимно. Нет, я не прочитал, а просто предположил! – сварливо отозвался Норт, когда они оба вскинулись на него. – А вот моим собакам вы понравились, так что придется смириться.

– Все, – объявила Пепел, выкладывая последние двадцать крон.

Норт тяжело вздохнул, поднял глаза вверх, будто с потолком собрался разговаривать, и произнес:

– Дрю, будь так любезен, пересчитай!

А дальше какая-то невидимая сила швырнула деньги в воздух и тут же молниеносно сложила их ровной стопкой.

– Сумма соответствует заявленной вами, сэр, – произнес все тот же голос.

– Изумительно, – кисло произнес тот и тут же потребовал. – Кристаллы.

Дверца шкафа отворилась, и в ладонь ему прилетела деревянная шкатулка.

– Фокусировщик.

Небольшое приспособление с линзами и зеркалами было следующим. А еще – маленький глобус на ножке с намеченными контурами континентов, вырезанный из цельного куска белого мрамора. И следом – стеклянный куб, заполненный черным песком.

– Сидеть тихо, под руку не соваться, процедуру не перебивать, это понятно? – сказал Норт, глядя только на Троя.

– Мы тихо, – поспешила заверить Пепел.

Трой фыркнул и демонстративно отвернулся, делая вид, что ему вовсе не интересно. Вранье: она видела, какими глазами он наблюдал за всеми приготовлениями. Не видел, что ли, как порталы заряжают? Пепел доводилось присутствовать пару раз, и она знала, что все варлоки используют разные инструменты. Кто-то предпочитал работать с обрывками шерсти и деревянными дощечками, кто-то использовал воск и молоко. Ну а кто-то – позолоченный пинцет и всю эту стеклянную лабуду.

– Дрю, все готово? – спросил Норт, расположив инструментарий в одному ему известном порядке.

– Да, сэр, – отозвался обладатель невидимого голоса, – можете начинать.

Сама процедура заняла минуты три, не больше: Норт проделал какие-то манипуляции с монетой, бормоча себе под нос на латыни, потом протянул Пепел фокусировщик и велел:

– Сконцентрируйся!

Это часть она знала хорошо. Подумать о том месте, куда откроется портал, представить его в мельчайших деталях: звуки, запахи, направление света. Камни под ногами, толщина стен вокруг.

– Готово.

Норт подозрительно осмотрел портал, глянул на Пепел, а потом пробормотал:

– Ладно, сойдет.

Она открыла рот, чтобы спросить, что его насторожило, но Норт снова шикнул. Однако Троя это не остановило.

_«Куда ведет этот портал»_

– Куда надо, – пробормотала Пепел, глядя как варлок закрепляет заклинание.

Трой оскалил зубы в возмущенной гримасе.

_«Ты должна сказать мне. Нам придется теперь сотрудничать. Пепел!»_

Как будто собственное имя, написанное его рукой и подчеркнутое три раза, могло заставить ее передумать.

– Твой не-парень очень нервный, – ухмыльнулся Норт. – С такими обычно проблемы бывают. Ты бы утихомирила его, а то даром что молчит – фонит от него как от бочки с тухлой рыбой…

Он рассмеялся, глядя как тот вытаращил глаза, и не успела Пепел ничего сказать, как протянул ей монету на черной ткани.

– Футляр надо? За это отдельная цена…

– Не надо, – Пепел торопливо достала из рюкзака потрепанную бархатную коробочку. – Давайте сюда.

Норт скептически глянул на коробочку, потом пожал плечами и аккуратно вставил золотую монету на место отсутствующего кольца.

– Поздравляю, милочка. Портал заряжен. Надеюсь, ты распорядишься им правильно и не вляпаешься в неприятности более крупные, чем те, что заставили тебя искать моей помощи.

– А что, моралите – обязательная часть сделки? – выплюнула она. – Без этого никак?

– Не-а! – радостно заявил тот. – Можешь простить старику немножечко занудства?

На вид ему было лет пятьдесят, не больше, но Пепел чувствовала в нем силу. Не такую, как у Бенедикта, более… открытую, что ли. Она понимала, что он делает, как он видит, и это успокаивало. А вот сам мужик – бесил ужасно. И не только ее, фэйри уже на своем стуле извертелся, порывался писать в блокноте разные матюки, но вовремя останавливался.

– Дрю! – Норт хлопнул в ладоши. – Приберись тут!

Предметы начали летать теперь уже в обратном направлении. Трой пригнулся на всякий случай, чтобы его не зацепило увесистой шкатулкой.

– Что-нибудь еще? – деловито поинтересовался Норт, снимая очки, протирая их платком и укладывая в футляр. – Энергетические вспышки, в простонародье файерболы? Завесы абсолютные или с отражателем? Адский огонь?

Невозможно было понять, серьезно ли он или издевается.

– А сколько за Адский огонь?

Трой вскочил на ноги, подхватил ее под руку и потащил к выходу. Вслед им летел издевательский голос Норта:

– Буду счастлив снова видеть ваши грязные деньги! Приносите, как опять насобираете!

– Да какого хрена… пусти меня!.. Твою ж мать! – Пепел пыталась вырваться, но фэйри держал крепко.

– Всего доброго, – вежливо попрощался Дрю.

На выходе к ним снова попытались пристать три груды белого меха. Трой совершенно бесстрашно отпихнул самого настойчивого – или самую, Пепел не особо рассмотрела – мимоходом потрепал второго и подвинул третьего, чтобы выбраться наружу. Собаки проводили его разочарованным взглядами.

– Это что сейчас было? – спросила Пепел, едва они оказались на улице. Пасмурный день сменился не менее пасмурным вечером, время уходило, а новых идей так и не появилось. Ну хоть портал удалось зарядить.

_«Он над нами издевался»_

– И что с этого? Если фыркать на всех, кто пытается самоутвердиться за твой счет, то никогда ничего не получишь! Непривычно, да? Привыкай!

Он пытался выразить в пяти словах все свое возмущение, но потом бросил это неблагодарное дело и привычно стал прожигать ее взглядом. Некоторое время шагал рядом, потом не выдержал:

_«Куда мы идем»_

– К трамвайной остановке, разумеется, – вздохнула Пепел. – Этот гад у меня почти все деньги выпотрошил.

И добавила, когда терпеть его вопросительный взгляд стало невмоготу:

– Кажется, лимит удачи на сегодня исчерпан.

И не объяснишь же ему, что лучше не рисковать лишний раз – кто знает, что ей потребуется украсть завтра. Или послезавтра, но про это Пепел старалась лишний раз не думать. Она всегда чувствовала этот предел, проверяла его несколько раз и убеждалась – интуиции лучше доверять. Безнаказанно чистить карманы она будет завтра, а сегодня можно и перебиться.

В трамвае ее эльф заснул. Улегся внаглую Пепел на плечо и дрых всю дорогу, а у нее решимости не хватило разбудить. И взгляды, которые на нее другие пассажиры кидали, ужасно бесили: кричать хотелось – это не мое! Он сам пристал, я его не выбирала!

Хоть плачь от такой несправедливости.

Но Пепел не плакала. Ни слезинки не проронила, только злилась все сильнее и сильнее с каждой минутой, глядя как проплывает за окном Влтава. У Гребного острова кое-как растолкала фэйри, вытащила его на улицу – там уже как раз стемнело, набережная светилась, точно рождественская гирлянда.

– Туда, – ткнула пальцем в вывеску круглосуточного магазина, притулившегося у жилых домов. Трой сонно моргал, но тащился за ней, щурился на яркие огни в магазине, но бутылку дешевого вина с полки прихватил. Пепел хмыкнула, отсчитала последние кроны и досыпала недостающее монетками евро. Старая кореянка на кассе сделала вид, что так и надо.

Знал бы в чем дело, схватился бы за что-то покрепче. Или, скажем, у Карла ту початую бутылку водки надо было забрать, пусть даже мерзкий вкус до сих пор у Пепел в горле стоял. Но нет, нищие не выбирают.

Они перешли дорогу и спустились прямо через небольшую рощу. От воды тянуло холодом, мороз ощутимо кусал за лицо и руки.

– Под ноги смотри, – зачем-то сказала Пепел. А если грохнется и шею сломает, тварь эта белобрысая, Элизабет, интересно, долг спишет?

Но шанс был упущен, к берегу они вышли в целости и сохранности. Трой встал как вкопанный, хмуро взирал на лодки, и, судя по виду, был впечатлен. Не в хорошем смысле. А, плевать!

Хаусботов у низкого причала стояло несколько: побольше и поновее, с надраенными рейлингами и деревянным бушпритом. Ее лодка могла похвастаться лишь пятнами ржавчины, усеявшими корпус будто экзотические цветы, облупившейся краской и скрипучей палубой. Зато аренду платить не приходилось, и крыша над головой была в ее полном распоряжении в любое время. При желании даже двигатель можно было завести, но лучше не рисковать – колымага успешно прирастала к причальной стенке который год.

– Соседей тут нет, можешь не выглядывать, – Пепел приложила ладонь к замку, попыталась вспомнить, когда была на лодке последний раз. В сентябре, кажется, и уезжала поспешно, сорвалась в Фрайберг, когда Брайан позвал, да обратно так и не вернулась. – Дом, милый дом…

Внутри стоял запах сырости и нежилого помещения. А еще – холод еще больший, чем на улице.

– Заходи, располагайся, – она швырнула пакет с продуктами на стол, рюкзак полетел в угол. Открутила генератор на полную: если повезет, помещение согреется за несколько часов, и не придется лезть под ледяное одеяло, стуча зубами от холода.

Трой огляделся вокруг и осторожно уселся на диван, сунул замерзшие руки подмышки.

– И не надо делать вид, что тебя оскорбляет само существование чего-то кроме пятизвездочного номера в Хилтоне, – Пепел проверила, работает ли электрическая плитка, и сразу же грохнула туда сковороду. Засучила рукава и начала картошку чистить: если все время двигаться, вроде и не так зябко. – Та конура, из которой я тебя вытащила, воняла похуже. И жрать там не давали.

Он уничижительно фыркнул.

– Давали? Ладно, но сомневаюсь, что ты сам по меню выбирал. Ваше королевское высочество, разумеется, мне помогать не собирается? Сыр потереть, лук порезать?..

Он смотрел на нее с ужасом, и Пепел захихикала, покачала головой.

– Ладно, шучу. Можешь сидеть и пялиться, ты ведь так и собирался.

Она готовила – молча, быстро, а в перерыве еще и сигарету скрутила, затянулась, выпуская дым в приоткрытое окно.

– Я вот что спросить хотела – ты вообще знаешь кого-то из своих? Ну, таких, – Пепел махнула рукой рядом с собственным ухом, – родственничков?

Трой посидел молча какое-то время, потом нехотя полез в карман за блокнотом.

_«Немного. Не родственники. Больше на тебя похожи – мелкие мошенники и авантюристы»_

– Ух ты ж какие слова мы знаем, – буркнула Пепел. Порезала тонкие колбаски в сковородку, перемешала как следует. – Ты с ними ссорился? Нет, я серьезно – обидел кого-то по-крупному? Переспал и не позвонил?

Казалось, выглядеть еще более уязвленно и заносчиво не получится, но ему удалось.

– Мне это нахер не нужно, – призналась Пепел. – Я бы тебе денег на билет украла – и летел бы отсюда в свою Америку!

_«Так укради»_

– Ага. Бегу и падаю.

Он вопросительно смотрел на нее еще какое-то время, потом стал разглядывать каюту. Не особняк в Бубнах, это точно, но кое-какая мебель имелась: стол, стул, узенький диванчик. Выгородка с душем и туалетом, а позади – крохотная спальня. Не разгуляешься особо, но ей хватало.

– Приятного аппетита, – Пепел поделила картошку на две неравные части, плюхнула ему на тарелку ту, что побольше. Пока искала штопор в ящике с разномастными столовыми приборами (по большей части украденными в местных кафе – а, вот, ложка из Либурна, надо же!), Трой наконец расстался со своим пальто, пусть и особенно согревшимся не выглядел. Потыкал недоверчиво вилкой: да, на вид не слишком аппетитно.

– Если не нравится, можешь сам себе ужин приготовить, – хлеб и яйца остались на утро, но черт с ним, пусть делает, что хочет. Пепел разлила вино по двум стаканам, пригубила – редкая дрянь, кислятина такая, что скулы сводит, но кто бы сомневался.

Трой с опаской положил в рот первый кусок, прожевал. Глянул изумленно – видимо, все же понравилось.

– На здоровье, – бросила Пепел и уткнулась в собственную тарелку.

А на десерт был отвратительный разговор, который она бы с удовольствием никогда не начинала. Но выбора не было.

– У этой суки волшебной мой контракт, – Пепел сложила пустые тарелки в раковину и уселась на стуле с ногами, колени к себе притянула. – Она сказала… в общем, я теперь ей должна одолжение. Знаешь что-нибудь о контрактах, закрепленных магией? – перебила она сама себя.

Трой предсказуемо покачал головой.

– А вообще ты хоть что-нибудь знаешь?

Он махнул рукой, жест, который даже объяснять не стоило – несущественно, давай дальше.

– В общем, если я не выполню ее задание, то умру. Очень некрасиво, зато быстро, – она поморщилась. – Но некрасиво. И будет больно.

Трою на такую ерунду, наверное, плевать. Вид у него был скучающий – или просто сонный после ужина, так сразу и не определишь. Он протянул руку, покатал ручку по столу, а потом нацарапал в блокноте:

_«Драматическая пауза соблюдена. Можно двигаться дальше»_

Да пошел он нахер.

– Мне нужно убить тебя.

Ага. Вот теперь наконец привлекла его внимание.

– Все равно как, способ на мое усмотрение, – глядя ему в глаза сообщила Пепел. – Через два дня на третий. Эта Элизабет, она мне трое суток на размышления дала. Сказала, о тебе все равно никто жалеть не будет. Сказала, что ты никчемное существо, и когда умрешь, многие даже порадуются.

Он вытаращился на нее: отрицание, злость, торг, что там еще? Она терпеливо ждала, пока он наконец дойдет до принятия и сообразит, что лгать нет никакого смысла. Но на злости, похоже, фэйри заклинило.

_«Это какая-то гребаная шутка»_

Новая страница.

_«Портал для нее ты сделала? Она денег хотела?»_

Новая страница.

_«Сколько надо денег, скажи. Я могу достать»_

Пепел фыркнула, и он торопливо дописал:

_«Ты, чертова идиотка, нельзя с таким шутить!!!»_

Даже знаки препинания появились, восклицательные знаки и вопросительные.

– И еще она сказала, что за тобой водятся какие-то преступления, и что если я хочу знать, то должна спросить. Что она имела в виду?

Он побледнел, даже в полумраке каюты было видно.

_«Это не твое дело»_

Ага, значит точно что-то было.

– Видишь, даже помогать не собираешься! – упрекнула Пепел. – Она сказала – можно пытаться найти выход, но его нет. Либо я, либо ты.

Сказала – и тут же пожалела. Если этот гад кого-то убил, ее тем более не пощадит. Пепел аккуратно спустила ноги вниз, села устойчивей, вцепилась в рукоять кинжала, подобралась. Пусть только кинется, это все упростит. Она сможет, будет нетрудно: убить того, кто нападает. Кто попытается вцепиться ей в горло, сражаясь за свою жизнь. Пусть она только что ужином его накормила.

Но Трой молчал, сидел тихо, даже ссутулился еще сильнее, поломанные ребра левой рукой обхватил. Правой опять к блокноту потянулся, перевернул страницу и обнаружил, что чистых больше не осталось. Завис, изучал пару секунд такую подставу, а потом смахнул блокнот на пол и ручку следом запустил.

Пепел сжала зубы, ждала чего-то – успокоится или нет? Сейчас набросится или позже? А ведь место удобное, сама привела: скинет ее тело в воду, здесь течение хоть и несильное, но все равно унесет… Всплывет где-нибудь возле Карлова моста на потеху туристам…

Он потянулся к бутылке, налил себе полный стакан вина и опрокинул залпом. Потом медленно достал новый блокнот, открыл его, подумал немного и ручку с желтым перышком тоже из кармана вынул.

Пепел негромко фыркнула. Что-то внутри нее немного расслабилось, будто петля, сдавившая грудь, чуть ослабела, позволяя дышать.

– Я не хочу тебя убивать. Мне тоже это дерьмо не нравится, уж поверь! Я никого не хочу убивать!

Трой глянул на нее настороженно, тут же отвел взгляд и потянулся к бутылке. Потом передумал на середине движения, дернул бровью, написал своим каллиграфическим почерком несколько слов и повернул блокнот так, чтобы Пепел смогла прочитать.

_«А ножик у тебя для красоты»_

Пепел оскалилась. Чуть расслабила пальцы на рукояти кинжала, но полностью не разжала.

– Ножик у меня для самозащиты. Никто мне гарантировать не может, что я следующей в угол не полечу, – она указала глазами на блокнот, который лежал на полу.

Трой поднял вверх руки, пальцы растопырил, а голову опустил. И опять – что это значит? Что он сказать пытается?

– Я не понимаю, – выдохнула Пепел. – Ты либо пиши, либо…

Вообще не начинай.

Он снова схватился за ручку, покрутил головой, а потом скривился, будто неспособность говорить причиняла физическую боль. Фэйри уставился на чистую страницу в блокноте с ненавистью, несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, будто пытаясь успокоиться.

_«Что будем делать»_

– Я не знаю, – созналась в своей беспомощности Пепел и тут же добавила. – Но сдаваться так просто не собираюсь. Узнать об этой гадине побольше, прижать ее и заставить долг засчитать… изменить как-то задание… я не знаю. Идей никаких.

Трой пристально смотрел на нее, вертел ручку между пальцев. Потом написал медленно, вырисовывая каждую букву.

_«Мы вместе придумаем»_

– Ага, – тоскливо кивнула она. Убрала руку – ладно, может и не набросится.

_«Зачем портал?»_

– С ним я чувствую себя уверенней, – Пепел снова потянулась к стакану, сделала глоток и поморщилось. Вино подышало, но вкуснее не сделалось. – Знаю, что при желании эта Элизабет придет за мной хоть на край света… но пусть хоть немного задержится по дороге.

Он немного подумал, затем кивнул, признавая ее правоту. Ну или Пепел так хотелось, по его лицу было не особенно непонятно.

Трой снова наполнил свой стакан и ей тоже вина подлил. Пепел вдруг развеселилась – это было первое проявление заботы с его стороны. Тот момент, когда он ее из дома Норта вытащил, стоило только Адским огнем поинтересоваться, не в счет – все равно бы не купила.

_«Хуже вина я никогда не пробовал»_

Она захихикала – нервное, что ли?

– Ты сам его выбрал. А какие еще варианты?

Трой задумался буквально на миг, снова полез копаться в карманах пальто и в итоге достал небольшой сверток в обрывке целлофана, торжественно положил его на стол. Пепел застонала.

– Где ты взял дурь? Нет, стой, я поняла…

Вытащил из какого-то бумажника, других вариантов нет. Жаль, что не заметила сразу и не отобрала, а теперь поздно.

Она пожала плечами и потянулась за бумагой для самокруток. В конце концов, хуже не будет. Или будет?.. За последние сутки Пепел на этой установке уже пару раз прокололась. Да ну и хрен с ним. С фэйри, с травой, с последствиями. Может, они оба скоро сдохнут, так какие к демонам последствия.

С первой затяжки Пепел ничего не почувствовала. Трой принял у нее косяк длинными пальцами, откинулся на спинку диванчика и затянулся. Аж глаза прикрыл, а потом выпустил дым через нос.

– За что она хочет тебя убить? – спросила Пепел, на ответ особо не надеясь. – И почему не сама? Руки замарать боится? Или ей какие-то местные законы мешают? Могла же прямо там, на Бенедиктской, она знала, что ты рядом стоишь… Какие-то твои знакомые могли ее натравить? Как это все вообще работает?

Трой смотрел на нее с досадой.

_«Мне кажется, ты больше знаешь о таких вещах»_

– Но почему?! – возмутилась Пепел. Забрала протянутый косяк – кажется, трава эта неправильная была. Или не трава вовсе, потому что кайфа от нее никакого все не наступало, только воняло сильно. – Ты наполовину фэйри, ты говоришь, что общался с подобными себе, ты должен соображать! Я вообще не представляю, как у вас там все устроено!

Он потянулся к блокноту, потом мотнул головой, поморщился, задрал подбородок и вцепился пальцами в горло. Целая гамма эмоций на лице отразилась – злость, разочарование, бешенство какое-то, с трудом удерживаемое внутри, а еще тоска, глухая такая, когда завыть хочется, но не можется.

– Меня тоже бесит, – тихо сказала Пепел и остатки кислятины, вином притворявшейся, по стаканам разлила. – Ненавижу, когда они играют вот так. Терпеть не могу.

Они в тишине еще немного посидели, докурили вместе, а потом Пепел вспомнила, что на лодке была одна кровать.

– Гм.

Трой с ужасом оглядел узкий диванчик и снова вспомнил, что он сноб, которому не подобает на всякой кухонной мебели спать. Или на полу. Или… впрочем, вариантов немного было.

– Будешь пихаться – я тебя точно убью, – Пепел вспомнить не могла, как они у Карла спали. Просто отрубились и все тут, не о чем говорить. Каюта хотя бы согрелась кое-как, да и одеяло запасное нашлось: она с трудом могла себе представить, что бы стала делать, если бы пришлось спать с фэйри под одним одеялом.

Он, правда, сразу спиной повернулся, уткнулся носом в угол. Пепел умылась, переоделась в теплую пижаму, наткнулась на скомканный свитер и только собиралась лекцию прочитать, но не стала. Забила – да какая разница? Двумя пальцами этот свитер подхватила и в сторону отбросила, улеглась подальше. Заснуть, правда, быстро не удалось: все пыталась что-то придумать. Трой в этом деле явно не помощник, а вот она сама… К кому обратиться? Те, кого она знала, помочь вряд ли могли, но может, они знали кого-то еще?.. Карл, например, точно был знаком с такими людьми. Начинало казаться, что из трактира они слишком быстро ушли – надо было вцепиться в Бенедикта, заставить его рассказать, что знает. А ведь знал же.

Каким-то образом ей все же удалось заснуть, но через пару часов Пепел проснулась – в туалет захотелось, да и тепло в каюте оказалось обманчивым теплом алкоголя и съеденной еды.

Она плеснула в лицо воды – к счастью, нагреватель работал исправно, – накинула пальто и вышла на палубу. Тихо было, пусть и холодно, но небо ясное – хотя бы дождя не ожидается, и то хорошо.

Вдруг накатило звериное какое-то отчаянье. _Можешь подумать как следует, поплакать, попытаться найти иной выход и в конце концов смириться_ – сказала та тварь, Элизабет. Очень быстро все пролетело, один день на это самое Пепел и потратила. Только не плакала еще. Может, сейчас как раз самое время?

Она шмыгнула носом раз, другой. За спиной послышалось какое-то шебуршение, и Трой вывалился на палубу, завернутый в одеяло. Глянул на нее и остановился, вроде бы как-то нерешительно.

Пепел не знала, что ему сказать, и очень боялась – если рот откроет, точно разревется. Фэйри тихонечко подвинулся, рядом с ней к стене каюты привалился. Плечом легонечко ее плечо подтолкнул – теплый, это Пепел в который раз уже заметила. Вроде бы выше ее почти на полметра, а когда стоит так, и не ощущается.

Что же делать то? Что дальше делать?

Наверное, она все же накурилась. Или пьяная была, потому что не отшатнулась, когда он ее за руку тронул. И когда губами ко рту прижался – сухими, обветренными.

Странно было с ним целоваться: будто он пытается все слова невысказанные ей в рот пихнуть, успокоить и одновременно прикрикнуть, чтобы не ревела, и пообещать, что они в одной лодке теперь, никуда не денутся. В одной лодке, ха… Когда бы еще метафоры такими очевидными становились.

Но любви в этом поцелуе не было, и желания тоже не было, только просьба, чтоб успокоилась, и чтобы успокоила тоже. Потому что он тоже боялся – и ножа, спрятанного у Пепел под одеждой, и неопределенности этой странной, гнетущей, из которой никто спасти не мог.

Пепел первая отодвинулась, когда воздух в легких закончился. Трой удерживать не стал, отвернулся куда-то в сторону – вроде как в темноте разглядеть что-то можно было.

– Все нормально, – сказала Пепел, и надо же, даже голос не дрожал, – все будет нормально. Мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем.

Утром она этот поцелуй с трудом вспомнила. Будто и не было ничего: фэйри опять смотрел насупившись, ковырялся в тарелке с омлетом и кофе пить не захотел. А чая не было.

– Ты придурок, – увещевала она, – кофе вкусный!

А в особенности если запивать им сигарету сидя на леерах, смотреть, как солнце пытается пробиться сквозь тучи и понимать, что еще не все потеряно.

За ночь Пепел не изобрела гениального плана по нейтрализации Элизабет, но вспомнила кое-что другое.

– У меня есть один знакомый. Я его последний раз месяцев семь назад видела на одной сходке, но мужик прям крут.

_«Он поможет отменить твою сделку?»_

– Нет, – она поморщилась, – не совсем. Точнее, я надеюсь, он поможет с другой проблемой.

Она взмахнула рукой с зажатой между пальцев сигаретой, и Трой нерешительно коснулся пальцами своего горла.

– Да, я про это. Он знает… в общем, он знает целую кучу вещей, в которых я ни хрена не соображаю.

_«Еще один варлок»_

Вопросительные знаки снова ему было лень ставить, или это был не вопрос – кто его разберет.

– Понятия не имею, – пожала плечами Пепел. – Увидишь его и сам поймешь. Может быть и варлок, а может просто очень умный мужик. Я чувствую в нем силу, но магия это или что-то еще определить не могу.

_«А во мне»_

Она задрала голову, глянула на Троя. Он стоял, засунув руки в карманы пальто, которое натянул прямо на футболку, смотрел хмуро и ничем волшебным от него даже и не пахло. Но одновременно с этим он был наполовину фэйри, в его жилах текла кровь сидхе, народа, что старше людей на много тысячелетий, альвов, что могут повелевать природой… ну, гипотетически. И лучше бы простым смертным находиться в это время подальше.

– Не знаю, – честно ответила она. Ждала, что он обидится, как-то возмутится, и совсем не ожидала, что Трой кивнет с удовлетворением. Вроде бы так и надо было, а почему – Пепел не понимала.

– Если ты сможешь говорить, мне будет полегче. Сможешь нормально рассказать, что случилось, и тогда… эй, ну что опять?

 _«Мы все время делаем тебе полегче»_ , – заявил он, обвел слово «тебе» в круг, а потом развернулся на пятках и ушел в каюту. Греться и злиться, наверное.


	2. Chapter 2

Местечко под названием «Конура» пряталось между сувенирных лавок у Староновой синагоги, что в Йозефове. Пепел пробиралась сквозь толпу, морщилась, когда кто-то задевал ее, но шла вперед. Трой брел следом, озирался по сторонам и дожевывал трдельник, который Пепел стащила у зазевавшегося лавочника. Сначала сама обкусала, а остатки фэйри отдала: он глянул с брезгливостью, но взял. Остывший, конечно, не то, что горячий, но все равно вкусно.

– Здесь, кажется…

Подъезд был один на всех, как это часто случалось в Праге: и магазин с разнообразными сувенирами-магнитами тут, и гранаты в золоте по дешевке, абсолютно натуральные, распродажа каждый день, и какие-то фартуки-полотенца… и, вот, арт-мастерская-тире-галерея-тире-ремонт-ноутбуков-и-цифровой-техники-тире-снимок вашей ауры всего за двести крон!

Трой фыркнул, когда надпись до конца дочитал.

– Ага, – подтвердила Пепел, – я ж тебе говорила – на все руки мастер!

Попыталась объяснить, какой именно мастер, пока они сюда ехали, но почти сразу же сдалась – словами это было не описать, нужно самому видеть.

Мастерская напоминала что-то среднее между складом компьютеров – новейших и совсем дряхлых, не то чтобы Пепел в этом хорошо разбиралась, но кое-какое представление имела, – и рабочим кабинетом алхимика. Склянки, наполненные жидкостями всех цветов спектра, соседствовали с включенным ноутбуком, электронный микроскоп – со старинно выглядящим крестом.

Трой в замешательстве оглядел стол, повернулся к Пепел, и она подтвердила:

– Да, оказывается так можно. Ему – можно.

Потом позвала погромче:

– Нил?.. Нил, где вы?..

– Привет! – хозяин мастерской появился откуда-то из глубины здания, стаскивая с головы огромные наушники – даже с того места, где стояла Пепел, было слышно музыку. – Мобильные телефон не чиню, это к Зераху, снимок ауры только по вторникам после обеда, а если вы по поводу тех фотографий с шотландского кладбища, то они явно поддельные, чистый фотошоп!

– Нет-нет, – торопливо остановила его Пепел, – мы совсем по другому поводу. Помните меня? Весной у Кветуше мы разговаривали про царя Соломона?

Нил подозрительно сощурился на нее.

– Джинны существуют?

– Думаю, что да, – с облегчением кивнула Пепел. Помнит, это главное. – Видите ли, я хотела…

– Ты девочка, которую привел тот шумный англичанин? Точно, – он вгляделся в ее лицо и вдруг его смуглое лицо осветилось широкой улыбкой. – Порох? Нет, не то… Искра? Пепел, вот!

– Именно, – она улыбнулась в ответ. – Нил, у меня к вам…

– Держи, – он достал из кармана какой-то небольшой предмет и кинул ей, Пепел поймала и изумленно уставилась на прямоугольную коробочку из пластика с маленьким экраном. – Я пытаюсь определить закономерность между уровнем Пси-излучения и сложностью установленной на оборудовании платы, но пока результаты довольно противоречивые.

Он уселся на большое кожаное кресло, крутнулся в нем и начал что-то быстро печатать в ноутбуке.

Прибор завибрировал у нее в руках, и Пепел быстро положила его на край стола.

– Не бойся, это всего-навсего пейджер! Здесь повсюду экранирующие лампы, так что можешь не волноваться!

Трой что-то написал в блокноте и сунул ей под нос.

_«Этот тип – ненормальный?»_

– Кто твой друг? – поинтересовался Нил, не отрывая взгляда от монитора. – Что он умеет делать?

– Ох. Я сама пытаюсь это выяснить, – Пепел проглотила все возмущения на тему «он не мой друг!», оттолкнула блокнот, которым фэйри настойчиво тряс у нее перед глазами, – но у нас возникла кое-какая проблема. Я думала, может вы посмотрите…

– Давай, – он протянул руку. – Какой-то древний артефакт? Если бы ты знала, какое занятное кольцо мне принесли на прошлой неделе…

– Артефакта нет, есть фэйри-полукровка, которого лишили голоса, – выпалила она на одном дыхании.

– Этот? – Нил окинул Троя заинтересованным и только отчасти скептическим взглядом. – По фенотипу, конечно, что-то проглядывает, но датчики на него даже половину шкалы не выдали.

– А на меня? – чисто из любопытства спросила Пепел. Уж какие там у него были датчики и в чем шкала измерялась – другой разговор.

– Тринадцать процентов в стабильном состоянии и тридцать семь – при активации магического фона, – с готовностью отозвался Нил и снова нырнул в ноутбук. – Но это не максимальная цифра, в боевом режиме побольше будет… эй, вот эти черепки лучше не трогать!

Заскучавший Трой перебирал какие-то глиняные обломки, лежавшие на полке в большой пластиковой коробке. Он недовольно поморщился, но кинул черепок обратно и повернулся к Нилу, сложил руки на груди, всем своим видом показывая, как же его все бесит.

– Не трогай моего Голема, – буднично сообщил Нил, что-то быстро набирая на клавиатуре. – То есть, конечно, я не совсем уверен, что это Голем, но несколько лет назад была тут одна заварушка, после которой знающие люди… сюда сядь, – он махнул рукой на табуретку, заваленную свернутыми бумагами. Картами, как обнаружила Пепел, приглядевшись. Трой церемоний разводить не стал, смахнул все на пол и уселся. – Фэйри, говоришь?

– Полукровка, – уточнила Пепел, за что схлопотала еще один неприязненный взгляд от Троя. – Знаешь, иногда это не имеет значения, а иногда действительно важно, и сейчас как раз второе! – высказала она ему и повернулась к Нилу. – Иногда мне самой не очень хочется, чтобы он разговаривать начал!

– Так-так, – пробормотал тот себе под нос. Потом поднялся, долго рылся в шкафу и в итоге торжественно извлек клубок разноцветных проводов, который тут же нацепил Трою на голову. – Сиди спокойно и не дергайся.

Ага, как же. Головой он может и не шевелил, а вот ручка в руке дергалась как одержимая.

_«Что это за хрень»_

– Нейроинтерфейс на основе электроэнцефалографа, разумеется, – пробормотал Нил, подключая свободные провода к еще одному ноутбуку. – Правда, я его немного усовершенствовал с помощью парочки заклинаний и одного направленного кристалла…

_«Он точно псих!»_

Пепел пожала плечами в ответ. Может и псих, а может, сумеет выяснить что-нибудь полезное.

– Так-так, – снова повторил Нил, выводя на экран все новые и новые графики и диаграммы. Пепел близко не подходила – экранирующие лампы или нет, а лишний раз лучше не рисковать. – Так-так… где-то дней двадцать пять назад астральное тело повреждено на пятнадцати проекциях.

– Что?..

– Его кровь пытались использовать в ритуале.

_«Это я и без него прекрасно знаю! Пусть что-то новое скажет!»_

С надетой на голову шапочкой из проводов фэйри выглядел одновременно чрезвычайно злобно и жалко.

– Можете выяснить, в каком именно ритуале? – спросила Пепел.

– Гм… поисковый? – неуверенно предположил Нил и поскреб бороду. – Приворотный?

Фэйри закашлялся.

– Что-то с деревом связано… или с миражом… туман они вызывали, что ли?

– Кто они?

– Нет, понятия не имею, – он переключился на другую диаграмму и пожал плечами. – Слишком все расплывчато, да и завеса серьезная стоит.

_«Пошли отсюда»_

– А про другое заклинание? Другой ритуал? – Пепел едва глянула на блокнот и снова к Нилу повернулась. – Про него вы можете что-нибудь рассмотреть?

– Другой? – он в замешательстве посмотрел на Троя. Тот вскинул подбородок и ткнул в красную полоску на горле. – Ах, да, голоса нет! Пусть сейчас попробует произнести что-нибудь.

Пепел повернулась к Трою: он гневно сверкнул глазами, наверняка собирался написать, что уши у него имеются и слух не поврежден, но вместо этого мотнул головой, открыл рот… и разумеется, ничего не произошло.

– Гм, – сказал Нил. А потом еще раз. – Гм.

– Что там? – Пепел опасно низко свесилась над ноутбуком, изображение на экране пошло полосами, и она торопливо отшатнулась.

– Вот здесь, – он ткнул в прерывистую зеленую линию, – мощный выброс энергии, а потом прерывание. Причем оно с двух сторон идет. Такое… по типу выведенных из равновесия фаз.

Пепел зажмурилась. То, о чем он говорил, не имело никакого смысла.

– Да-да, – забормотал Нил, – точно же! Вот тут, смотри – сжатие с двух сторон! И твое заклинание, оно как в бритву превратилось… любопытно! Я запись сделаю, ага?

Обращался он по-прежнему только к ней, да и ответа дожидаться не стал, напечатал еще одну команду, и в ноутбуке что-то загудело.

– Что такое бритва? – вздохнула Пепел. – Я не понимаю!

– Очень интересно, да. Раньше с таким никогда не сталкивался, – Нил опомнился, глянул на нее, потом на Троя. Потом соизволил объяснить. – Это заклинание, оно совсем слабое было, плюс по времени скорректированное. Такое вот, знаешь, вроде: А ну замолчи немедленно! Если я тебе так скажу, ты замолчишь?

– Ну… да? Только вы ведь силой не обладаете? – осторожно предположила Пепел. – Ну или обладаете, только ваш приказ не лишит меня голоса на месяц. Или еще месяц не прошел, он поэтому молчит?

– Нет-нет-нет, – он помотал головой, – не так! Ограничений по времени нет. Это перманентно.

Трой начал стаскивать с головы конструкцию из проводов и электродов, злобно пыхтя. Нил пришел ему на помощь, высвобождая пряди светлых волос, вот только сохранность собственной конструкции его интересовала гораздо больше, чем чья-то прическа.

Пепел хотела тоже помочь, но потом уронила руки и просто стояла рядом, наблюдая за ними с отчаяньем.

– Он никогда больше не сможет говорить?

– Понятия не имею! – с энтузиазмом ответил Нил. – Это уже от него зависит!

Они оба посмотрели на фэйри. Он сидел темнее тучи, сжимал блокнот длинными пальцами, но ничего не писал.

– Что такое прерывание с двух сторон? – спросила Пепел, ни на что уже особенно не надеясь. Даже если Нил и видит что-то, объяснить им не может. А от этого никакой помощи.

Он задумался буквально на мгновение.

– Что такое заклинание? Как вы – колдуны – его определяете? Это вроде как направленная аффирмация, мантра, она идет изнутри и направляется на объект воздействия, – тут он довольно бесцеремонно ткнул в фэйри пальцем. Тот поджал губы и отодвинулся назад. – А тут воздействие шло с двух сторон, снаружи и изнутри!

– То есть он сам себя заколдовал? – Пепел прикрыла глаза, потерла лицо рукой. Пожаловалась. – Все еще ничего не понимаю…

– Может быть и сам! – согласился Нил. Еще раз оглядел Троя, который мрачно зыркнул в ответ. – В таком случае здесь никто не поможет, разве что он сам передумает и говорить начнет…

Трой взвился с табурета, подхватил Пепел под руку и поволок на выход.

– Куда?.. Да подожди ты, стой, подожди… Спасибо за помощь! – прокричала она Нилу.

– Может быть, задержитесь?.. Если это действительно фэйри… – он снова плюхнулся в кресло и склонился над ноутбуком. – У него в башке столько интересного должно быть! Эх, покопаться бы в мозговой активности… разве что симуляцию…

Дальше она не слышала.

– Да погоди ты! – Пепел стряхнула руку Троя, стоило только оказаться на улице. Он отвернулся от нее и зашагал вперед. – Стой! Куда пошел! Да стой ты!

Остановился. Сложил руки на груди и уставился в каменную стену, что отделяла улицу от старого еврейского кладбища. В переулке было чуть тише, чем у синагоги, основная толпа туристов бродила возле касс или толклась у магазинчиков, а здесь кроме них с Троем почему-то никого не оказалось.

– Ты чертов гребаный придурок! – заорала Пепел. – Ты сам это сделал! Ты просто… ты псих какой-то!

Он повернулся и шагнул к ней с довольно свирепым выражением на лице. Пепел отшатнулась, и он тут же перестал нависать, злость сменилась досадой, разочарованием. Он достал блокнот из кармана, начал писать. Потом резко пихнул ей блокнот вместе с ручкой, развернулся и пошел вперед.

_«Я НЕ ЗНАЛ»_

– Да как это так! – воскликнула она, отшвыривая блокнот в сторону.

Как можно – проклясть себя – и не догадываться об этом? Превратить одно слабое проклятие в целую проблему, обернуть его на себя – и обвинить других в своей собственной глупости?

– А ну стой! Не смей вот так сбегать!

Она сделала шаг вперед, второй, третий, попыталась догнать…

– Приветики, – сказал женский голос над ухом. – Скучала по мне?

Воздух будто сгустился, превратился в липкий кисель, и Пепел увязла в нем, замедлилась, остановилась. Ее тело стало слишком легким, оно зависло. Нет, слишком тяжелым, двинуться невозможно, только дышать и глазами шевелить, смотреть на эту… на эту суку, которая рядом очутилась.

– А ты деятельная, – сказала Элизабет. – Бегаешь по городу, суетишься. Я почему-то так и подумала, что будешь сопротивляться.

Пепел молчала. Даже не пыталась рот открыть, знала – бессмысленно. Мир вокруг нее остановился, или только они замерли в этом пузыре – неизвестно. Она видела спину Троя впереди, но не могла понять, уходит он дальше или тоже застыл, замороженный магией фэйри.

– Я решила тебе помочь. Женская солидарность, все такое, – хихикнула Элизабет. Сегодня на ней был костюм цвета раздавленной вишни и бледно-розовая блуза, светлые волосы локонами спускались на плечи. – Девочки должны поддерживать друг друга, правда? Так вот, слушай! Все, что от тебя требуется – просто стоять и не двигаться. Шкуры тебя не тронут.

Шкуры? Пепел чувствовала, как сердце стучит все быстрее и быстрее, кровь шумит в ушах.

– Они милые парни на самом деле, – доверительно сообщила та, – и зубы у них острые. Так что стой тихо, не дергайся, и никто не пострадает. Хотя, нет, кое-кому все-таки придется умереть!

Она издала звук, будто поцокала языком, подзывая собаку.

– Ко мне, мальчики. Сюда, сюда.

Пепел замерла, дышать перестала.

– Заодно и проверим, сколько в нем человеческого, – доверительно шепнула Элизабет. – Только ты стой тихонько, договорились?.. Вот умница! Я верю, что ты сообразительная девочка, Ясень.

Через забор перепрыгнул волк. Пепел сразу поняла – он был огромный, и на собаку нисколечко не походил. Впрочем, и на волка не очень – он будто был собран из разных частей, плохо пригнанных друг к другу. Она его и не рассматривала толком – мозг автоматически отмечал вывернутые суставы на задних лапах, свалявшуюся шерсть и глаза, слишком человеческие на узкой морде хищника. Второе существо показалось на верху забора, спрыгнуло вниз не так элегантно, как первое, и приземлилось на задние конечности.

– Сюда, – позвала Элизабет нежным голосом. – Вот, бери ее, – и толкнула Пепел вперед.

Пузырь лопнул. Время пошло слишком быстро, будто наверстывая упущенное, помчалось вперед с невероятной скоростью.

Оборотень, который трансформировался не до конца, схватил ее и выставил вперед, точно приманку. Она ощутила его запах – мускусную вонь дикого зверя, шерсти и несвежего дыхания. Ни секунды не размышляя, Пепел выхватила кинжал из ножен и ударила рукоятью – в лицо, в морду, куда попала – и завопила:

_–_ _Ventus!_

Сам удар был слабый, оборотню он бы ничего не сделал. Но заговоренный нож придал толчку силу, сравнимую с силой автомобиля, который двигался на полной скорости. Оборотень проломил каменную стену с грохотом и визгом и исчез где-то на кладбище.

Трой обернулся. Пепел увидела его широко распахнутые глаза, увидела, как стоящий между ними волк – вервольф, черт возьми, кем эти твари были? – рычит, обнажая длинные желтые клыки, пытаясь выбрать новую жертву.

– Беги! – рявкнула Пепел, перехватывая кинжал поудобнее.

Позади нее слышались крики. Сражаться средь бела дня на улице, полной людей, было абсолютным идиотизмом, но Пепел очень надеялась, что туристам хватит мозгов свалить отсюда подальше, а не пытаться заснять происходящее на камеры своих телефонов. А то не успеешь оглянуться, и станешь звездой интернета…

Все это пронеслось у нее в голове за считанные мгновения. Почему всегда так – думаешь о всякой ерунде, когда надо приготовиться умирать? Или нет. Умирать очень сильно не хотелось

Оборотень определился с целью: видимо, все еще помнил приказ Элизабет. Он медленно развернулся к Трою и присел, готовясь к прыжку.

Фэйри по-прежнему стоял на месте и спасать свою задницу не спешил. Пепел ринулась к нему, но уже в движении поняла – не успеет. Оборотень прыгнул, целясь в горло, но тут Трой наконец отмер, извернулся и со всей силы пнул тварь ногой в голову. Челюсти клацнули, вервольф заскулил и перекрутился в воздухе, но жалкий звук тут же превратился в разъяренное рычание.

Всего доля секунды, но Пепел хватило. Она ударила кинжалом в незащищенный бок и прокричала:

_– Сircum vertere!_

А потом, обращаясь к Трою:

– Беги!

Как она сама справится с двумя оборотнями – неизвестно. Но у фэйри оружия нет, в драке он не только не поможет, а еще и мешать будет. Как его защищать?..

Можно не защищать, а просто стоять спокойно и не мешать, как предложила Элизабет. Мысль скользнула в сознании и пропала, Пепел вытащила нож и ударила снова, целясь под левую лапу. Или, может быть, руку, потому что шерсть с него отваливалась под действием заклинания, обнажая розовую человеческую кожу. Оборотень выл, царапал когтями камни и огрызался, слюна клочьями летела во все стороны. Холодное железо на него действует или нет?..

Трой, тупица, сваливать с поля боя не спешил, а сделал совсем уже глупое: схватил вервольфа за заднюю половину туши и попытался оттащить от Пепел, и тогда она в третий раз ударила, выдыхая безнадежно:

_– Сircum vertere!_

В человеческой форме они слабее, чем в животной, если удастся его обратно превратить, будет полегче, она справится, сможет, сумеет… Рукоятка ножа, залитая кровью, скользила в руке.

А потом Пепел увидела, что Трой смотрит куда-то мимо нее, и в глазах у него плещется паника. Он открыл рот и заорал:

– Пригнись!

Пепел будто толкнуло что-то – в сторону, влево, вниз. И тот оборотень недобитый, что вылез из провала в заборе, вцепился не в шею, как намеривался изначально, а в плечо, в рукав плотного пальто. Дернул – и втащил ее на кладбище.

Пепел ударилась – о каменную плиту, о землю, о проклятого вервольфа, но руку вскинула, успела – и кинжал в ней оказался так кстати.

_–_ _Ventus!_

Порыв ветра швырнул оборотня в сторону, и он покатился, ломая надгробия, торчащие повсюду, а в дыру уже протискивался второй, окровавленный, Пепел краем глаза заметила и тут же повернулась, встречая своего противника.

Заклятие уже вышло гораздо слабее предыдущих, оборотень оправился быстро, встал и устремился к ней, злобно чихая и отряхиваясь на ходу.

Трой врезался в него с разгону, приложил какой-то каменюкой по башке, а Пепел ударила острием ножа в грудь.

– Сдохни! – рявкнул фэйри и повернулся ко второму. – Сдохни, гадина!

Дальше Пепел плохо помнила: нож все норовил выскользнуть из пальцев, но она держала крепко, Трой бил камнем оборотня, кто-то рычал и выл, и, может быть, Пепел сама тоже кричала, повторяла снова и снова:

_– Circum vertere! Vertere, Vertere!_

Превратись.

И остановилась только когда сообразила: оборотень затих. Еще пытался царапать лапами землю, но когти укорачивались и втягивались, а пальцы наоборот удлинялись. Шерсть тоже втянулась, открывая человеческое тело – изломанное, окровавленное.

Пепел замутило, она отползла в сторонку, дышала часто-часто и смотрела куда угодно, только не на труп. Вот пожухлая трава, вот провал в земле, открывшийся, должно быть, после их схватки. Вот каменные надгробия торчат вверх, словно острые зубы. Вот фэйри сидит над поверженным противником – своему волку он голову размозжил, кажется. Удачно как все сложилось.

– Трой, – позвала Пепел. Вышло так себе, хрипло, наполовину шепотом. Он не отреагировал, смотрел перед собой пустыми глазами, а потом кашлять начал. Изо рта кровь брызнула, он склонился ниже, упираясь руками в землю, и заорал. Просто так, без слов, орал и орал, пока Пепел к нему добиралась, спотыкаясь о камни, цепляясь руками.

– Нет-нет-нет, хватит, перестань!

Едва прикоснулась, как крик оборвался. Трой снова закашлялся, сплевывая кровь. Пепел вспомнила – в бритву превратилось. То заклинание, что мешало ему говорить, сидело в горле…

Она подтолкнула его подбородок вверх, заставляя поднять голову, пачкая измазанной рукой – красная линия на коже исчезла.

– Ты можешь говорить?

– Кажется, – еле ворочая языком пробормотал он. Потом застонал, но стон тут же сменился безумным хихиканьем.

Пепел плюхнулась на землю рядом, будто кто-то нитки перерезал, которые ее до этого удерживали. Заболело левое плечо – странно, секунду назад ничего не болело. Все-все мышцы в теле мелко дрожали, голова кружилась.

– Здесь была Элизабет. Она меня… как тех людей…

Остановила? Заморозила? Так слова нужного и не подобрав, Пепел дальше продолжила.

– Натравила этих тварей…

Два мертвых тела с отметинами от ножа, а один еще и с разбитым черепом. Кому теперь объяснять? В соседнем квартале уже завывали полицейские сирены. Надо было уходить, вот только Пепел понятия не имела, куда, и двинуться с места не могла.

– Мы убили двух оборотней, – тупо сказала она.

Вервольфов? Как их назвать то?

– Волколаки, – предложил чей-то вежливый голос. – В тех краях, откуда я родом, подобных тварей принято называть волколаками.

Он сидел на каменной плите, возмутительно спокойный и в костюме. Костюм Пепел почему-то в самое сердце поразил: шикарный такой, с жилетом, и даже цепочка от часов поблескивала. Мужчина – немолодой уже, с проседью в волосах, – казался совершенно чужеродным элементом на осеннем кладбище. Он смотрел на них снисходительно, будто у него в распоряжении было все время мира.

– Кто вы такой? – прохрипела Пепел. Будто это у нее в горле клокотало и скрипело, голос был словно чужой. – Что вам нужно?

– Меня зовут Маас, – легко представился незнакомец. – А что мне нужно… этот разговор я бы продолжил в более удобной обстановке. Думаю, полиция появится здесь с минуты на минуту, а разговаривать в обществе стражей порядка было бы несколько… затруднительно.

Его выбор слов казался странным, но Пепел и сама прекрасно понимала – пора сваливать. Гавельского рынка выше крыши хватило, спасибо большое, а тут целых два трупа и орудие убийства вот оно, никуда не спрячешь. Она обтерла кинжал об траву, потом об собственный рукав и засунула в ножны. Мужик в костюме пусть и наблюдал внимательно, но опасности от него она не ощущала. Пепел повернулась к Трою: он по-прежнему сидел сгорбившись, по подбородку стекала струйка крови.

– Давай, поднимайся, – она ухватила его за руку, потянула вверх. История повторялась: вот так примерно она и тащила его из Францисканского сада, тогда правда он был тихий, а теперь кряхтел и постанывал время от времени.

– Следуйте за мной, – сказал Маас. Легко поднялся с надгробия, подошел к обнажившейся в земле яме и спрыгнул вниз.

– Блядь, – шепотом выругалась Пепел. Подошла к краю, глянула вниз – провал оказался глубже, чем она могла предположить. Маас смотрел на нее, задрав голову, а потом чуть отошел в сторону и махнул рукой.

– Прошу. Уверяю вас обоих, это наиболее легкий способ убраться отсюда побыстрее.

– Почему я должна доверять вам?

Он улыбнулся немного усталой и преисполненной чрезвычайного терпения улыбкой.

– Мне все причины перечислить?

– Только главные, – кажется, Трой голос сорвал, когда кричал – на нее, на оборотней… на волколаков. – И попытайся быть убедительным.

– Хорошо, – легко согласился тот. – Я знаю, ты предпочитаешь, чтобы тебя называли Пепел, и что два дня назад ты вскрыла ячейку номер пятьсот тридцать восемь в Хранилище под Замковым холмом и обнаружила там мистера Троя – так он тебе представился, насколько я понимаю. Еще я знаю, что фэйри по имени Элизабет убила старьёвщика, а твой контракт перешел к ней, и за то, чтобы закрыть его, она потребовала смерть. И я знаю, чью именно. И знаю, что ты не дала тварям его разорвать, а выбрала бой, хотя казалось бы, совершенно безнадежный поначалу…

– Этого хватит.

Вниз они не спрыгнули, а скорее свалились: Пепел приложилась раненым плечом и зашипела от боли, Трой снова начал кашлять.

– Прошу, следуйте за мной, – Маас направился вперед, в темноту тоннеля.

Сюда бы светлячка простейшего, заклинание, которое Пепел одним из первых выучила, но внутри нее было пусто, словно магия вытекла на камни старого кладбища, вычерпанная до дна.

Их проводник словно мысли прочитал: щелкнул пальцами, и маленький огонек сорвался с его руки и подлетел к потолку.

Ох, он делал это вовсе не для того, чтобы дорогу осветить.

– Пожалуйста, открой, если тебя не затруднит, – Маас чуть посторонился в сторону, пропуская ее вперед – к большой железной двери, запертой на замок, должно быть, пару сотен лет назад.

Пепел заколебалась. В любое другое время – да, без вопросов, но сейчас она вряд ли могла бы открыть даже самый простейший замок!

Трой привалился к стене, стоял молча и только оттирал кровь с подбородка. Пепел очень надеялась, что заклинание не порвало ему ничего внутри, не поломало непоправимо – о повреждениях, причиненных с помощью магии, она знала совсем немного. Снаружи-то можно было отделаться бинтами и странной зеленой жидкостью, помогающей стягивать порезы, а вот изнутри…

– Попробуй, это не должно быть слишком сложно, – Маас напомнил о двери.

Пепел сжала зубы, приложила руку к замку, пытаясь почувствовать хоть что-нибудь – и ее брови поползли вверх. За этой дверью ухаживали гораздо лучше, чем могло показаться: замок смазывали и открывали пару раз в неделю, если не чаще.

Она удивленно глянула на Мааса: он наблюдал за каждым ее движением с любопытством, а когда замок щелкнул, довольно кивнул.

– Что-то подобное я и представлял. Идемте, – он снова пошел вперед, и огонек, освещающий путь, поплыл у него над головой.

Дверь мягко закрылась позади. Если это ловушка, то они угодили в нее слишком легко, но обратного пути уже не было.

Тоннель был чистым – не то чтобы Пепел много тоннелей в своей жизни повидала, но этот был сухой, достаточно высокий – Трой мог пройти, не нагибаясь, а роста в нем было предостаточно, – а потом утрамбованный земляной пол сменился на камни. Кто и когда прорыл его, какие войны заставили создать подобный проход, спрятанный от глаз большинства, – можно было только догадываться.

Она открыла еще одну дверь, и еще одну, а потом, не прошло и десяти минут, они вдруг вышли в помещение, напоминавшее абсолютно пустой холл какого-нибудь дорогого отеля. Маас погасил светлячка – здесь он и не требовался, электрические бра по стенам вполне справлялись с освещением. В глубине виднелись еще одна дверь: Пепел приготовилась открыть следующий замок, но Маас первый коснулся ручки, провернул ее и зашел внутрь.

Если предыдущая комната была холлом, то эта скорее напоминала гостиную: длинный темный зал, в котором скорее угадывались очертания низких диванов, квадрат светлого ковра на полу и лаконичная стойка серого мрамора. Стены и пол были покрыты деревянными панелями почти одинакового оттенка, в воздухе витал едва уловимый запах ладана, а откуда-то издалека доносились звуки орг _а_ на. Постойте-ка, орг _а_ н?

– Где мы?

– Тынский храм, – невозмутимо сообщил Маас, достал спички и зажег несколько свечей на низком столе. – Вернее, под Тынским храмом.

– А вы экономить не привыкли, – сказал Трой. Он оперся руками на спинку дивана, глядел настороженно, и Пепел не могла его винить.

– Это точно, – легко согласился Маас. – Приведите себя в порядок, и тогда поговорим. Ванная там, – он махнул рукой на дверь в глубине зала, а сам направился к противоположной стене – присмотревшись, Пепел различила там еще один дверной проем.

– Стойте, – позвала она. – Что вам на самом деле нужно? Зачем вы нас сюда привели?

Маас остановился, развернулся и посмотрел ей прямо в глаза, потом покосился на Троя.

– У меня есть несколько вопросов к вам обоим. Думаю, мы можем оказаться весьма полезны друг другу. Отдыхайте, я скоро вернусь.

– Скользкий типчик, – прохрипел Трой, едва только за Маасом закрылась дверь.

– А ты у нас, значит, сама откровенность!

Он промолчал, отвел взгляд и кашлянул в кулак. Дожидаться ответа Пепел не стала, направилась к тому месту, куда указал Маас. За дверью обнаружилась вполне современная ванная комната, оборудованная по высшему разряду: огромное зеркало в позолоченной раме, раковина в массивной мраморной столешнице, биде, а для тех, кто не хотел принимать душ, посередине располагалась белоснежная ванна.

Она скинула с плеч рюкзак, за ним в угол полетело пальто, а из зеркала на Пепел уставилась трясущаяся девица с затравленным взглядом. Волосы выбились из прически, лицо и руки были перемазаны грязью и кровью, а зрачки от яркого света превратились в темные точки.

Пепел открутила воду, такую горячую, какую только вытерпеть смогла. Оттерла сначала руки, три раза вымыла с мылом, выскребла под ногтями, потом наклонилась, чтобы умыться. А когда выпрямилась, увидела в зеркале фэйри.

– Я не знал, – просипел он.

Вот он и заговорил, а какой у него голос, Пепел до сих пор не поняла – хриплые искореженные звуки, которое у него изо рта вылетали, на нормальную речь никак не тянули. Но спасибо хоть так – переписка в блокноте уже успела порядком надоесть.

– Без разницы, – она снова плеснула в лицо водой. – Ты спас меня в том переулке. Спасибо.

– Я думал, это мне стоит поблагодарить…

– Квиты, – выплюнула Пепел.

Она вытирала лицо полотенцем, а Трой все стоял там, уходить не собирался, и тогда она не выдержала.

– Что ты хочешь услышать? Ты не знаешь, как так вышло, что простейшее заклятие у тебя в горле застряло, а я не знаю, кто ты вообще такой! Ничегошенки про тебя не знаю, кроме того, что ты наглая самовлюбленная скотина, и спасала я тебя только потому, что мне иначе совесть не позволила, а не потому, что ты какой-то потрясающий человек! Да ты и не человек вовсе! – припечатала она. Швырнула полотенце на раковину, начала рукава опускать, которые до этого выше локтей завернула.

Трой зашипел, оскалив острые зубы, набрал воздуха, чтобы что-то сказать, но опять закашлялся, захрипел, сгибаясь пополам.

– Да ладно!.. – выкрикнул он между приступами кашля. – Ты спасла… не отмазывайся какой-то… совестью!

– Тогда дай мне что-нибудь, – попросила Пепел, выпрямляя спину, чтобы с ним на одном уровне оказаться. – Скажи мне хоть что-нибудь, чтобы я не жалела о своем выборе. Через два дня я скорей всего сдохну, так что дай мне надежду, что это хоть не напрасно случится! Что ты не просто случайная жертва, и что о тебе будут жалеть!

– Я не знаю! – он вытаращил на нее серо-голубые глазищи. – Не знаю, зачем ей нужен! Почему ты должна меня убить! Понятия не имею!

– Да я же совсем о другом спрашиваю! – взвыла Пепел. – Даже с голосом ты ответить нормально не можешь, не понимаешь или придуриваешься, или и то и другое вместе, и мне надоело!

– Может и не стоило, – прохрипел он. Лицо исказилось в привычной высокомерной гримасе, ноздри раздувались от злости. – Не стоило меня спасать.

– Да пошел ты!

Пепел подхватила пальто, рюкзак и вылетела из ванной, по дороге зацепив Троя плечом. Хлопнула дверью – чтобы не видеть его, не знать даже, что он там где-то есть, хоть на какое-то время попытаться забыть о его существовании!

К тому моменту как Маас вернулся, они с Троем сидели на противоположных концах дивана и старательно друг друга игнорировали. Пепел рассмотрела пальто: аккуратный ряд дыр красовался на том месте, где волколак схватил ее, на плече наливался кровью здоровенный синяк, а руки болели так, будто она заколола целую сотню волков, но на этом список повреждений заканчивался. Трой двигался так, будто на нем живого места не было, временами покашливал, но в общем и целом тоже был в порядке.

– Вижу, вы готовы к серьезному разговору, – сообщил Маас и поставил на стол поднос, прямо между горящих свечей. Пепел очень старалась не пялиться, но проиграла любопытству: кофейник, три чашки, молочник и маленькая сахарница с серебряными щипчиками выглядели так, будто перенеслись сюда из другой эпохи. Из века, скажем, восемнадцатого или девятнадцатого. На белом фарфоре виднелось клеймо: латинская буква Б, украшенная вензелями.

– Эту дрянь я не пью, – заявил Трой, наморщив нос.

– Пьешь, – добродушно отозвался Маас, разливая содержимое кофейника по чашкам. – Это вкусный кофе, не бурда с улиц.

Пепел уже поняла, по одному запаху. Дорогой кофе, сервиз, вся эта обстановка – она только открыла рот, чтобы спросить, что Маасу было нужно, как он снова начал говорить.

– Полагаю, я должен объясниться. Рассказать вам о себе немного больше, – он положил в чашку один кусочек сахара, налил молока и начал размешивать аккуратно, чтобы ложка не касалась бортов. – Моя работа заключается в независимой экспертизе, по результатам которой я предоставляю своему нанимателю отчет. С некоторыми выводами и рекомендациями относительно субъекта исследования, разумеется, и чаще всего – в девяносто восьми процентах – наниматель руководствуется моим советом при вынесении вердикта.

– Кто-то нанял вас следить за мной? – особо понятней после этих объяснений не стало. Пепел сделала маленький глоток кофе и поставила чашку на блюдце. Трой смотрел сердито, но пока молчал.

– Банк, – весомо произнес Маас.

– Какой именно банк? Национальный?.. Какой страны? Я никогда не открывала счета ни в одном банке. Ты? – она повернулась к Трою, и он неохотно пожал плечами.

– У меня есть несколько карт. Были. Какой в этом смысл?

Маас смотрел на них изумленно.

– Никто из вас не слышал о Банке?

– Это какой-то особенный Банк? – теперь она уже поняла, что он подчеркивает это слово так, будто с большой буквы произносит. – Там что-то важное хранится? Почему, черт возьми, я должна о нем знать? Как он называется?

– Признаться честно, я в замешательстве, – Маас смотрел то на нее, то на фэйри. – Банк и есть Банк, у него нет других названий. Он существует вот уже много веков, возможно, тысячелетия. А знать о нем должен каждый, кто имеет дело со сверхъестественными вещами.

– Ну, а я не знала, – Пепел пожала плечами, – оказывается, и такое случается!

– Я тоже не знал, – хрипло отозвался Трой. К своей чашке он не прикоснулся, так и сидел, сложив руки на груди.

Маас задумчиво почесал кончик носа.

– М-да. Любопытно. Ты никогда не слышала о Банке, но умудрилась обойти их охранную систему, вскрыть ячейку и уйти с добычей, – он вежливо указал на фэйри, – которой оказался мистер Трой.

Пепел дышала размеренно и ровно, и потянулась к левому боку, где под свитером были спрятаны ножны, будто бы совсем естественно.

– Сидеть! – жестко приказал Маас, и она вскинула на него взгляд. – Как ты думаешь, если бы я собирался убить тебя, то сколько раз мог бы уже проделать это по дороге? Ответ: много. Так что сиди и слушай. А ты, Трой, – он повернулся к фэйри и продолжил говорить не менее жестко, – чем умудрился так разозлить Элизабет Сильверчейн, что теперь она жаждет твоей крови?

– Этот Банк меня похитил? – удивился Трой. – Зачем?

– Не иначе как продать каким-нибудь извращенцам – любителям полукровок, – пробормотала Пепел. Что-то зацепило ее в словах Мааса, вот только она никак не могла понять, что именно. Слишком много информации за такое короткое время, этот Банк, о котором, оказывается, она должна была знать, а вот Жук знал, интересно, или его наниматели, кто вообще придумал…

– И нанял самого глупого исполнителя из всех возможных, – ударил в ответ фэйри.

– Тихо! – Маас говорил негромко, но спорить с ним почему-то совсем не хотелось. Он вздохнул. – Почему-то мне сразу показалось, что это дело не из легких. Нет не Банку, такие как ты Банку без надобности. Ячейка принадлежала клиентам. Они арендовали ее сначала на три дня, потом продлили срок на неделю, потом на месяц. Как по мне, это тоже подозрительно.

– И кто эти клиенты? – разговаривал Трой почти так же, как и писал – не спрашивал, а требовал.

– Понятия не имею, – Маас пожал плечами. – Банк соблюдает конфиденциальность, даже я понятия не имею, кому принадлежала ячейка.

– Так узнай! – распорядился тот. Маас глянул изумленно и весело: судя по всему, он не привык получать указания от полукровок. Или, возможно, от кого бы то ни было. – Что твоя экспертиза говорит?

– Моя экспертиза говорит, что ты чрезвычайно нахальное существо, обладающее крайне сомнительной ценностью.

Вот с этим Пепел уже готова была согласиться, но встревала. Что-то не давало ей покоя, вертелось на краешке сознания.

– Однако клиенты вправе хранить в Банке что угодно, мне до их вкладов нет никакого дела – проклятое золото, камни из легенд, фэйри-полукровки, древние артефакты…

– А до чего есть? Вот тебе воровка, хватай ее и держи, – Трой оскалился в улыбке, но тут же закашлялся, потянулся к кофе и с опаской сделал глоток. По его лицу было непонятно, понравилось или нет.

– Я провожу собственное расследование, – спокойно сказал Маас. – Мне решать, какую информацию предоставить Банку. Вора поймать несложно: навести справки, кто мог бы с такой легкостью открыть замки, отбросить тупиковые ветви, проверить, не висит ли на ком-то из подозреваемых долг, отбросить еще варианты, найти заимодавца – мертвого заимодавца в центре Праги, прошу заметить! А потом еще обнаружить, что кто-то выдрал страницу из его гроссбуха: неаккуратно, испачкавшись в крови…

Пепел посмотрела на свои ботинки. Ничего не видно, конечно, но наследила она знатно.

– Потом Элизабет. Для фэйри не редкость ходить среди людей, и ты тому доказательство, вернее, твое происхождение, но фэйри, творящие магию – причем магию подавления воли средь белого дня, опять-таки, в центре города…

– Сильверчейн, – сказала Пепел, перебивая его. – Я вспомнила.

Они оба повернулись к ней, два бледных лица в полумраке.

– Хозяин трактира сказал то же самое слово перед тем, как она пришла. Он знал или… – она беспомощно пожала плечами. – Должна быть какая-то связь.

– Трактирщик с Бенедиктской? – уточнил Маас, и Пепел кивнула. – Давно уже собирался с ним познакомиться. Пойдемте, – он стремительно поднялся и направился к двери.

К такому Пепел оказалась не готова, но спорить с человеком, который мог в любой момент сдать ее Банку – Банку, судя по всему, был довольно влиятельной структурой, – она не осмеливалась. Трой наградил ее быстрым колючим взглядом, подхватил пальто и зашагал следом за Маасом.

– Что это означает – Сильверчейн?

– Клан сидхе, – вместо того чтобы подняться на поверхность, Маас спустился в подземелье еще глубже и остановился перед очередной дверью. – Пепел, если не затруднит.

– Интересно, как вы открываете двери, когда меня нет, – проворчала она, но замок открыла.

– У меня есть ключи, – по его лицу скользнул какой-то намек на улыбку, или, возможно, только показалось. Светлячок снова завис под потолком, указывая путь. – Так вот, это клан сидхе, один из довольно влиятельных до недавнего времени, а теперь попавший в немилость из-за попытки поссорить королев и развязать войну.

– Каких королев? – спросил Трой.

– Зимнюю и Летнюю, Великих Владычиц сидхе Мэб и Титанию. Кто-то из Сильверчейн участвовал в заговоре, я даже не в курсе, кто именно, в клане три десятка фэйри, если не больше, но знаю, что после этого их имущество резко сократилось, а кто-то даже попал в немилость и был выслан со Двора.

– Есть какой-то двор? – у Пепел в голове с трудом укладывалась вся эта иерархия.

– Ага, – легко согласился Маас. – Точнее, их два – Летний и Зимний, и большинство фэйри принадлежат к какому-либо из Дворов по праву рождения. За исключением Эрлкенига, он никому не принадлежит, и некоторых одиночек, слишком старых, чтобы заниматься такими глупостями как выбирать сторону. Кстати, мы пришли.

Они поднялись узкой извилистой лестницей, прошли коридор и оказались в очередном костеле: богато украшенные статуи, фрески, повсюду позолота и множество боковых алтарей, а еще Пепел заметила огромный орган и сообразила, что, скорее всего, они прошли подземным ходом и вышли в базилику Святого Иакова.

– Что-то не так? – поинтересовался Маас.

– Слишком много освященной земли для одного дня, – пробормотала Пепел, стараясь как можно быстрее проскользнуть между рядов стульев.

– А тебя это как-то беспокоит? – заинтересовался тот, и фэйри, ехидное создание, тоже подхватил.

– Пятки припекает? Чувствуешь запашок серы? _Ворожеи не оставляй в живых_ , – процитировал он и раскашлялся снова. Пепел мстительно слушала, как он сипит, а потом в конце концов заявила, когда они вышли на улицу сквозь незаметную дверь в стене здания.

– Мне, вообще-то, плевать, просто стараюсь лишний раз не заходить на их территорию.

– Весьма разумно, – кивнул Маас. – Кажется, нам здесь налево.

Они прошли еще совсем немного, прежде чем оказались у зеленой вывески трактира – вся дорога и пяти минут не заняла. Пепел начала думать, что эти подземные пути нужно исследовать получше – а потом сообразила, что буквально через полтора дня и это станет совсем неактуально.

Снова навалилась какая-то глухая тоска, и поэтому она даже не заметила, как Маас, который шел первым, положил ладонь на ручку двери и немного притормозил. Хмыкнул, заинтересованно покачал головой и зашел внутрь. Трой следом, и она самая последняя.

На этот раз за стойкой оказался сам хозяин – Бенедикт, точно же. И смотрел он совсем недобро: на Мааса, на всю их компанию, а откуда-то из глубины помещения раздавался противный писк охранной сигнализации. Обереги, вспомнила Пепел, и, судя по всему, слышали их не все: большинство посетителей в трактире продолжали наслаждаться своим завтраком… или нет, пожалуй, уже обедом. Дверь хлопнула за спиной: Пепел подпрыгнула, обернулась и увидела Криса. На этот раз он решил обойтись без холодного оружия, но одну руку все равно держал в кармане зеленого фартука.

– Приветствую, – вкрадчивым тоном поздоровался трактирщик, когда они подошли к стойке. – Чем могу служить?..

– Маас, – представился гость, поддернул правый рукав пиджака, поднял руку и торжественно объявил. – Клянусь, что не причиню зла хозяину места сего и тем, кто под защитой его пребудет.

Стоило ему только договорить, как писк прекратился. Вот только кислое выражение на лице Бенедикта от этого никуда не исчезло, наоборот, стало еще более выразительным.

– Что вам угодно, – прошелестел он. И тут же добавил. – Вчера я уже отправил этих детишек восвояси, но кажется, сегодня они все же отыскали себе покровителя.

– Хамить надо меньше, – Трой плюхнулся на высокий барный стул, устав ждать, пока им предложат, и тяжело облокотился на стойку.

– Ух ты, – изумился Крис, – заговорил! Как вам удалось снять заклинание?

– Оно само вроде как отвалилось, – попыталась объяснить Пепел, но вышло довольно жалко. Трой презрительно фыркнул и тут же принялся хрипеть, прикрывая рот рукой.

Крис покосился на него, но ничего не сказал.

– О нет, на место покровителя я не претендую. Скорее просто заинтересованное лицо. Как официальный представитель Банка я вынужден задать вам несколько вопросов, – пропел Маас. – Разумеется, если вы не против, Бенедикт.

Тот был против, еще как. Однако ж коротко кивнул и моментально переменился: теперь на лице трактирщика было написано нарочитое, подобострастное дружелюбие.

– Тогда прошу, – он вышел из-за стойки и указал им на столик в углу. Шумная компания, в которой все говорили то ли на русском языке, то ли на украинском, Пепел их плохо различала, вдруг заторопилась к выходу. Казалось, они только что спорили, какой десерт заказать, а теперь вдруг решили быстренько расплатиться и искать какую-то кофейню по дороге к Староместкой площади.

Трой со стоном сполз с табурета, подтащился к столу и занял место на противоположной стороне от Мааса. Крис сноровисто смахнул грязную посуду, вручил стопку тарелок подоспевшей официантке, а сам привалился к стене поблизости. Пепел гадала, чем он занимается в трактире: охранник? Помощник? Ученик? Он был человеком, стопроцентным, аж сияющим от своей человечности, за исключением одного-единственного темного пятнышка над сердцем. Она особо не вглядывалась, не до этого было, но пятнышко нет-нет и ощущала.

– Что закажете? – Бенедикт тоже стоять остался, для того чтобы на Мааса сверху вниз взирать, не иначе.

– Разговора будет достаточно.

– Время тоже стоит денег. Не понимаю, какие у Банка могут быть дела со мной.

– А в тысяча триста девяносто восьмом, кажется, был какой-то заем, – Маас прикрыл глаза, будто вспоминал. – Разумеется, я и ошибаться могу…

– Вполне вероятно. Заем погашен сполна, к слову, о чем вас, разумеется, могли и не уведомить. Расследование проводите? Детки слишком наследили, а кто-то за ними дерьмо разгребать должен? Сочувствую, – чего-чего, а сочувствия в его голосе точно не было. Насмешка, издевательская и неприкрытая, а еще – презрение, да и, пожалуй, капля любопытства.

– Может, вам потрахаться? – громко предложил Трой.

Они все уставились на него, а Крис фыркнул, покачал головой.

– Собачитесь, как бывшие любовники, – ухмыльнулся фэйри. – Вот я и предположил…

– Я его первый раз вижу, – сообщил Маас, вытирая салфеткой жирное пятно на столе перед собой. Конечно, его костюмчик такого не выдержит.

– Я тоже, – подтвердил Бенедикт, – и хотелось бы общение свести к минимуму.

– Пожалуйста, – попросила Пепел, – расскажите нам все, что вы знаете о Сильверчейн.

Трактирщик зажмурился, сжал двумя пальцами переносицу, будто пытаясь справиться с внезапным приступом мигрени.

– Принеси пива. Обычного. И стакан теплой воды. Можешь набросить завесу? – последнее уже было адресовано самой Пепел, и ей стоило усилий не вздрогнуть. – Надеюсь, вы все понимаете, что это разговор не для чужих ушей.

– Конечно, – согласился Маас. – Ты это умеешь, Пепел?

Наверное. Она стиснула зубы, достала из рюкзака моток дешевых канцелярских резинок и небольшую деревянную дощечку, покрытую рунами. Покатала ее в руке, согревая дерево, потом надела резинку и перетянула – раз, другой, накладывая один виток за другим.

Все трое наблюдали за ней очень внимательно, будто экзамен принимали.

_–_ _Praesidium, in circulo_ _praesidium,_ – пробормотала Пепел пару раз, пока не почувствовала – защитный круг был активирован. Совсем небольшой, размером с этот стол, но Маас удовлетворенно кивнул, а Бенедикт придвинул стул и сел.

– Давайте договоримся так: один вопрос – один ответ. Делиться информацией бесплатно я не собираюсь.

– Убедительно, – согласился Маас. – Тогда ответьте ей первой.

Бенедикт вздохнул, покачал головой.

– Это все еще похоже на какую-то дурацкую шутку… Ладно, плевать. Ты – Сильверчейн, – он ткнул пальцем в Троя.

– Чего? – сипло вякнул тот.

– Ты принадлежишь к их клану, полукровка, – Бенедикт не улыбался, но по его лицу бродила легкая ухмылка. – Одна из них, Сафир Сильверчейн, мне трактир разнесла. Не сама, конечно, а ее любовник постарался, но тем не менее… У тебя с ней одно лицо. Ты едва мой порог перешагнул, как я это увидел.

– И что с этого? – возмутился Трой. – Почему этой Элизабет нужно убить меня? Что это за имя – Сафир, кто она такая вообще?

Он хватал ртом воздух и становился все бледнее и бледнее с каждым словом.

– Иногда она представляется как Нэт. Или Нэтали, – сказал Крис и поставил перед ним на стол стакан с водой. Водрузил еще кувшин пива посредине и четыре кружки.

Пепел очень захотелось курить. Еще у нее было подозрение, что дальше будет только хуже, и лучше бы не лезть в это дерьмо, не узнавать о родственных связях проклятых фэйри, не распутывать клубок.

– Значит, война внутри клана, – медленно произнес Маас.

– Вы чрезвычайно догадливы, – Бенедикт разлил пиво и взмахнул рукой, предлагая всем взять в руки кружки. – Что ж, давайте выпьем за истину, которая вот-вот вырвется на поверхность!

Трой пил воду мелкими глотками, и стакан, где его губы прислонялись к стеклу, окрасился кровью.

– Кто-нибудь из вас скажет мне, какого черта с ним творится?

Это прозвучало резко и, возможно, слишком грубо, но Пепел не могла больше терпеть. Бенедикт пожал плечами.

– Последствия отмены собственного проклятия, могу предположить. Ничего смертельно опасного, просто очень неприятно.

Трой попытался прожечь его взглядом, но трактирщик обращал на фэйри внимания не больше, чем на стол, стул или еще какой предмет мебели. Судя по всему, опыта у него было много.

– Такое нечасто случается, так ведь? – Маас поднял кружку и отпил немного пива. – С неопытными колдунами, – прости Пепел.

– Не страшно, – она мотнула головой, придвинула к себе пиво, но пробовать не торопилась, пусть даже Крис смотрел ободряюще.

– С глупцами, желающими обмануть законы магии, – неспешно продолжал Маас, – или с очень самонадеянной молодежью. И никогда – с фэйри.

– Кажется, мы уже выяснили, что я полукровка, – прохрипел Трой.

– Да, кстати, как это произошло? – обратился к нему Бенедикт.

– Мне тоже очень бы хотелось знать, – подала голос Пепел. Трой злобно покосился на нее, потом дернул плечом.

– Девица была богатая и смазливая. Гуляла, тусовалась. Приехала на острова и там встретила этого…

– Какие острова? – уточнил Бенедикт. Пепел вдруг поняла, что Трой говорит о своей матери – презрительно, без всякой симпатии, словно о чужом человеке.

– Где-то в Лацио, – неохотно сказал Трой.

– Это Италия, – пояснил Бенедикт вроде бы как для Криса, пусть тот и ничего не спросил.

– Дальше, – кивнул Маас.

– А что дальше? Три недели они трахались как кролики, а потом она вернулась в Штаты, а он просто исчез. Через пару месяцев обнаружила подарок, и поскольку денег у ее родителей было завались, решила рожать. Почему бы и нет? Еще одна классная игрушка в коллекцию.

– Она тебя не любила? – спросил Крис прямо в лоб.

Трой захихикал, снова потянулся к стакану с водой. Напился, покачал головой.

– Обожала. Как там говорят – души не чаяла. Рассказывала сказочки про волшебного папочку, одевала как маленького принца и хвасталась всем подружкам. Кто-то считал ее сумасшедшей, кто-то слушал, развесив уши… Она еще с фантазией была – может, поэтому он на нее клюнул? Песни писала, даже пару романчиков издала. Описала, небось, свое приключение в деталях, и никто ничего не понял. Избалованная сука, – неожиданно припечатал он.

– Что произошло дальше? – нетерпеливо спросил Бенедикт. – Как я понимаю, с другими своими родственниками ты познакомился позже?

– А я с ними не знакомился. Кое-что случилось… – Трой скривился. – Одна девчонка чуть не умерла из-за меня. Осталась калекой на всю жизнь, и я вроде как виноват был. Это был первый раз, когда случилось… ну, в общем… не знаю, как вы это называете. В общем, я могу убивать людей своим голосом.

– Как сирена? – фыркнула Пепел. Кроме нее никто не смеялся.

– Я могу приказать тебе сделать с собой что угодно, – заявил Трой, с вызовом глядя на нее. – И тогда посмотрим, как ты шутить будешь.

– Любопытно, – произнес Маас. – А можно эксперимент?

– Нельзя, – выплюнул Трой. – Мы пытались. Я и… разные знакомые. После того случая я из дома ушел. Болтался повсюду, искал хоть какое-то объяснение. Она меня находила и возвращала, так получалось: год я с ней жил, а потом снова сваливал. Я не могу взять и пальцами щелкнуть, это не так происходит. Должен быть вроде как выброс адреналина… что-то действительно серьезное, какая-то непосредственная угроза.

– Были еще жертвы? – Бенедикт не сводил с него взгляда.

Трой сначала пожал плечами, потом как-то неловко кивнул.

– Были…

– Ваше дело раскрыто, – сообщил трактирщик Маасу. – Он мимоходом убил кого-то из клана, и Сильверчейн очень обиделись. Сами поквитаться с убийцей не могут из-за родства, вот и решили девчонку привлечь, – он кивнул на Пепел.

– Не сходится, – тихо сказал Крис.

– Абсолютно верно, – подтвердил Маас, – теория отличная, но что-то не сходится. Хотели бы убить – не стали бы похищать и прятать в Банке. Здесь что-то другое.

– Кто-то хотел какой-то ритуал провести, – вспомнила Пепел. – Что-то связанное с его кровью. У них не получилось, и проклятие…

– Я убил двух охранников, – резко перебил ее Трой. – Попытался сбежать, они под руку попались, и…

– Ты приказал им умереть, – уточнил Бенедикт.

Тот снова кивнул – неохотно, будто не желая признавать, что все случилось именно так.

– Похитители сообразили, как именно ты это сделал, и лишили тебя голоса. Точнее, постарались, а ты сам уже усилил проклятие.

– Я не знал! – возмутился тот. – Сколько можно повторять!

Он закашлялся, прикрывая рот ладонью.

Пепел подняла свою кружку и выпила пиво залпом. Она сидела на краю скамейки, пусть и рядом с Троем, но не касалась его. Могла бы – отодвинулась подальше. Значит вот так. Интересно, проще убить кого-то, кто потенциально опасен для окружающих? Кто убивал – не раз – и, возможно, заслуживает смерти? Она сама вот убила двух оборотней несколько часов назад, это что-то означает?

Бенедикт вздохнул. Потом распорядился, обращаясь к Крису:

– Принеси какой-нибудь еды с кухни, не могу на это смотреть.

– Вы очень заботливы, – вежливо заметил Маас, на что трактирщик скривился, но промолчал.

Никто и слова не произнес, пока Крис не вернулся: Трой тихо кашлял, пачкая салфетку кровью, но это не в счет. Пепел опустила взгляд в тарелку, которая оказалась на столе перед ней, и только тогда поняла, как проголодалась. Она схватилась за вилку, начала есть – что-то горячее и мясное, шницель, что ли, и какие-то овощи, и пюре. Потом сообразила: тарелки стояли только перед ней и Троем. Маас, судя по всему, отказался – зато достал бумажник из кармана и выложил на стол несколько купюр.

– Я заплачу, – пробормотала Пепел, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к лицу.

– О, не стоит! – отмахнулся тот. – Банк на сопутствующие расходы не скупится!

– Перевод продуктов, – буркнул Бенедикт, глядя как Трой ковыряется в своей тарелке. – Все равно он нормально есть не может.

Будто вопреки его словам, Трой засунул в рот кусок мяса и принялся жевать, а потом и проглотил. Лицо его, правда, при этом исказилось, и Маас протянул ему чистую салфетку.

– Не торопись. Итого мы имеем полукровку со способностями, которого кто-то похитил и собирался использовать в ритуале, враждебно настроенный клан фэйри, вынесший приговор по собственному усмотрению, и исполнителя, – он кивнул Пепел, – оказавшегося не в том месте не в то время.

– Вы, – поправил Бенедикт, снисходительно глядя на Мааса, – вы имеете. Не пытайтесь навязать мне участие в собственных проблемах.

– Но вы знаете эту сидхе, Сафир. Она разрушила трактир, разве не хочется с ней поквитаться? Мы могли бы вместе…

– Она сидит в клетке у Мэб, – перебил Крис. – Наказание достаточное!

– Ты своими глазами не видел, – угрюмо произнес Бенедикт, – не можешь утверждать наверняка.

– Но Зак сказал…

– Твой Зак много чего говорил.

Пепел пропустила причину спора, увлеченная едой. Потом замедлилась, покосилась на Троя: он выглядел так, будто его пытали. Размазал пюре по тарелке, разрезал шницель на крохотные кусочки, но больше есть не пробовал, хотя явно умирал от голода.

– Кто главнее: Сафир или Элизабет? – вдруг спросил он и отшвырнул приборы на стол.

Бенедикт замолчал, Крис тоже закрыл рот.

– Хороший вопрос, – мягко сказал Маас. – К сожалению, я не знаю на него ответа.

– Вы? – Трой посмотрел на Бенедикта, потом на Криса.

– Мальчик, ты единственный тут принадлежишь к сидхе даже с половиной крови, что течет в твоих жилах, – трактирщик откинулся на спинку стула и смотрел оценивающим взглядом. – Пойди и спроси сам, раз ты теперь умеешь говорить.

– А если выяснишь, что будешь делать? – поинтересовался Маас.

Трой улыбнулся – нехорошей такой, зубастой улыбкой.

– Я ее убью.

– Кого именно? – спросил Крис. – Сафир? Я б посмотрел на эту попытку, но ставить на тебя – уж извини. Элизабет? Она темная лошадка, и, судя по вашему потрепанному виду, сегодня вы с ней уже пересекались.

– Да, – неохотно кивнула Пепел. – Она оборотней на нас натравила.

– Оборотни? – сощурился Бенедикт. – В Праге?

– Волколаки, – вздохнул Маас.

– Спасибо, что уточнили. А зубы от них остались? – Бенедикт вдруг заинтересовался. – Сколько именно волколаков там было?

– Двое, и я обоих…

– Мы, – заявил Трой. – Мы их завалили. И убьем каждого, кто посмеет… в общем всех! – финал краткой, но пламенной речи оказался смазан очередным приступом кашля.

– Где? – в поисках более подробной информации Бенедикт обратился к Маасу.

– В Йозефове, у Старого еврейского кладбища. С той стороны, где Старонова синагога. Точно не пропустишь, там теперь в заборе дыра огромная… но волколаков нет, – неожиданно скучно закончил он свой рассказ. – Они превратились обратно, спасибо Пепел.

Бенедикт наградил ее разочарованным взглядом.

– Ты ведьма или кто? Не знаешь, что из клыков волколака делают лучшие амулеты?

– Ну извините, – огрызнулась она. – В тот момент я была больше обеспокоена тем, чтобы не сдохнуть, а не тем, чтобы для вас зубов надергать!

Да и хорошо бы она была, ползая по кладбищу с щипцами и потроша мертвых оборотней.

– Видишь, какая хорошая ведьма, – назидательно сообщил Бенедикт Крису. – Она бы надергала. А ты у водяного пары камней не допросишься!

– Он вредный, тот водяной, – поморщился Крис. – Терпеть меня не может, и постоянно то пиво припоминает, которое мы во Влтаву вылили. О, придумал, надо Карла к нему отправить!

Пепел опять потеряла нить разговора. Маас прислушивался с восторгом, и, кажется, уже придумывал, как использовать полученную информацию, Трой просто сидел мрачный, а еще…

– Простите, – она снова подала голос, привлекая внимание Бенедикта. – Вчера вы удивились, когда я спросила о портале. Очень сильно удивились. Почему?

Бенедикт повернулся к ней, глянул как-то недовольно.

– Ты ведьма, – сварливо произнес он. – Варлок, колдунья, как хочешь это назови! А портал где зарядить не в курсе и прыгать не умеешь. Бессмысленно заниматься магией, если не знаешь простейших вещей!

Он отвернулся от нее, показывая, что разговор окончен, а Пепел вдруг очень ясно поняла – врет. Вроде бы и правду говорит, но есть что-то еще кроме, только Бенедикт говорить не хочет. И не станет.

– Вы действительно помогли мне, спасибо, – она кивнула трактирщику. – И, может быть, вы что-то еще можете подсказать?.. Хоть что-нибудь? Потому что я не хочу убивать его, – Пепел на Троя не смотрела, – но и умирать тоже не хочу! И выбор сделать не сумею, когда время придет, это точно! Я просто не знаю, к кому еще обратиться!

Бенедикт долго смотрел на нее, потом покачал головой.

– Я не собираюсь вмешиваться в разборки клана.

Пепел повернулась к Маасу.

– Вы спасли меня на кладбище. Если не от волколаков, то от полиции. Показали тот подземный ход, привели к себе. Вам что-то нужно.

– Предоставить Банку подробную и правдивую информацию, – кивнул он.

– Ну так расследование еще не закончено! Вы не можете отдать им меня сейчас! – воскликнула она. – Да, я открыла ячейку, но кто-то похитил его раньше! Зачем это, почему Элизабет хочет его убить! Разве внутренние дела клана фэйри не задевают интересы Банка? Если он умрет – считайте, имущество ваших клиентов уничтожено! А это преступление! Расследуйте его до того, как оно совершится! Помогите нам! – воскликнула Пепел.

Крис заерзал на своем месте, бросил умоляющий взгляд на трактирщика, но тот сидел молча и губы поджал, рот открывать не собирался.

Маас размышлял над ее словами какое-то время, потом вздохнул.

– Я бы с радостью. Но то, чем я занимаюсь, недаром называется независимой экспертизой – принять чью-либо сторону я не могу, даже если бы и захотел. Я не отдам тебя Банку, как ты выразилась, но буду вынужден представить им полный отчет – про тебя и про полукровку, и про все, что произошло.

– Ясно.

Пепел схватила в охапку пальто, рюкзак и вскочила на ноги. Начала пробираться к выходу, и кажется, Трой тоже.

– А ты за мной не ходи, – бросила она ему по дороге.

– Ага, как же! Чтобы ты потом передумала, подкралась со спины и заколола меня своим чудесным ножичком? Не-а, не пойдет, – он решительно помотал головой. – И потом, тебе не к кому обратиться, а мне некуда идти!

– Бен, – позвал Крис. Ухватил Пепел за рукав, пытаясь удержать. – Ну нельзя же так, Бен! Пожалуйста! Да стойте вы, он сейчас передумает! Подождите! Ну, Бен!

– С другой стороны, если бы я хотел узнать какие-то подробности о клане фэйри, то обратился бы к одному существу…

Пепел притормозила, и Трой ткнулся ей в спину. Прошипел что-то бессвязное, но ругательное, и тоже замер.

Маас и Бенедикт смотрели друг на друга. Потом трактирщик медленно кивнул.

– Да, пожалуй, в подобной ситуации переговорить с Хранителем Обетов было бы наиболее разумно.

– Как найти этого Хранителя Обетов? – спросила Пепел. Трой заговорил одновременно с ней:

– Кто это вообще? Он знает, как убить гребаную Элизабет? Где он живет?

– Хранитель Обетов древнее, чем все фэйри…

– Говорят даже, древнее, чем королевы, – согласился Маас.

– Как им его найти? – Крис изо всех сил пытался стать хорошим посредником в этих странных переговорах. – Вызвать? Как обычно вызывают фэйри?

Бенедикт молчал, и это, видимо, означало _да_ на его собственном языке.

– Хорошо, – сказала Пепел, – ладно!

Она судорожно пыталась вспомнить все, что знала о вызове фэйри наивысшего порядка.

– Там третье кольцо силы, а какие арканы? Что мне взять за основу?

– Я бы вызывал это существо на заходе солнца, – разглядывая свои ногти, предложил Маас.

– На возвышенности, где видно горизонт, – Бенедикт аккуратно подвинул пустую кружку из-под пива.

– Когда солнце зайдет сегодня? – Пепел повернулась к Крису, но он только растерянно пожал плечами.

– Если бы кто-то совершенно незаинтересованный спросил меня, – начал Бенедикт, и Крис торопливо выпалил.

– Когда сядет солнце?

– В четыре двадцать семь после полудня, – немедленно отозвался тот.

– Ручку! – Пепел повернулась к Трою, и он, чуть поколебавшись, достал из кармана ручку с желтым перышком. Удивительно, не выбросил, сохранил зачем-то. Она записала на руке время и почти одновременно с этим Крис снял с запястья дешевые пластиковые часы и протянул ей.

– Долго не продержатся, но вам хватит.

С чего бы он такой добрый был, она понятия не имела. Но Карл тоже приютил их и особенно не ругался, и привел в трактир, чтобы помочь – вот так запросто, без всякой корысти…

Трой бесцеремонно схватил часы, глянул на них и застонал.

– Без четверти четыре!

Бенедикт пожал плечами.

– Что ж, тогда вам нужно поторопиться.

– Арканы! – взмолилась Пепел. – Дайте мне хоть что-нибудь! Этот Хранитель Обетов, что он любит?.. Что ему важно?.. Это вообще – он?

Маас одобрительно посмотрел на нее.

– Собери информацию. Принеси клятву.

– Что-нибудь не особо значительное, но от чистого сердца, – неохотно сказал Бенедикт. – И чтобы земля под тобой дымилась.

– И кровь, – кивнул Маас. – Я бы использовал чистую кровь, если бы она у меня была, но…

– …придется довольствоваться разбавленной, – поморщился трактирщик. – Что, разумеется, уменьшит интенсивность третьего кольца…

– Однако за неимением вариантов, – Маас улыбнулся ему хищной улыбкой. – Поразительно, сколько всего интересного можно узнать, просто зайдя в первый попавшийся трактир. Я подумываю, может у вас пообедать?..

– У нас дорого, – припечатал Бенедикт, – и повар болеет. Готовим из замороженного.

– А мне чего-нибудь простого и незамысловатого, скажем, салат?..

– Овощи несвежие привезли.

– Валим отсюда, – скомандовала Пепел и вытолкнула Троя за дверь. Крис кивнул им на прощанье и попытался ретироваться за стойку, но, кажется, Бенедикт ему этого не позволил.

– Уф, – выдохнул фэйри, как только они оказались на улице. – Что за черти? Я не чувствую никакой этой вашей магической хрени, но рядом с ними что-то такое в воздухе прямо…

– Сгустилось, – подсказала Пепел. Покрутила головой по сторонам, пытаясь сориентироваться, и зашагала в сторону Площади Революции. – Понятия не имею, кто они такие. Не люди, это точно. Сюда.

Можно было, конечно, снова оттолкнуть его. Наорать, исчезнуть в толпе, и пусть сам выкручивается как хочет.

Пепел почему-то не сомневалась, что сможет отыскать дурного эльфа в городе до истечения срока.

Они прошли Палладиум насквозь: она украла сегодняшнюю газету с лотка, книгу о давней войне со стенда, украла пару кошельков – просто потому, что деньги закончились, украла банку газировки, потому что пить хотелось. Украла бутылку йогурта и кинула Трою.

– Вместо еды.

Он смотрел изумленно, но даже про брезгливость свою обычную забыл.

– Какая невероятная щедрость! Мне повезло с похитителем – просто несказанно, неслыханная удача…

– Рот закрой, – буркнула она.

И мчалась вперед: мимо автобусного вокзала на Флоренсе, через железнодорожные пути, вперед и вперед. Поглядывала на часы: еще двадцать минут. Еще пятнадцать. Десять.

– Куда мы идем? Не проще было бы подняться на какое-нибудь здание: оттуда точно горизонт видно! Какого черта здесь так высоко?! И лестницы!..

К закату на Виткове народа не очень много было. Рождество все-таки не скоро, а до него здесь ни ярмарок никто ставить не будет, ни гулять особо: слишком от центра далеко. Слишком аллеи темные, а дорожки дикие, покрытые опавшей листвой, которую никто не сгребает, и ветками, что под ногами хрустят. На самом верху, конечно, посветлее и почище.

Пепел плюхнулась прямо на газон, ярко-зеленый будто в насмешку над зябким вечерним морозцем. Вытряхнула из рюкзака все приготовленное, разложила перед собой. Книга, газета, деревянная дощечка с рунами, кинжал. Она достала еще мешочек с мелом, раскрошила палочку в ладони и очертила круг вокруг себя и Троя, повторяя слова вызова. Горизонт и кровь, третье кольцо силы. Что еще?

– Иди сюда.

Фэйри сидел на корточках, пил свой йогурт и наблюдал с интересом.

– Забыла про дымящуюся землю. Что это вообще такое? Может, поджечь что-нибудь?.. – пока он оглядывался в поисках подходящего топлива, Пепел схватила его за ладонь и полоснула лезвием. – Ай! Больно же!

Он отшатнулся, зажал рану и обиженно засопел.

– Земля и так дымится. Здесь гуситы разбили крестоносцев в начале пятнадцатого века.

Она положила окровавленный нож рядом с остальными предметами, глубоко вздохнула и сосредоточилась. Слова магической клятвы сразу пришли на ум, но она все еще колебалась.

– Чего ты ждешь? – возмутился Трой. – Сколько времени? За этими тучами ничего не видно, но судя по темноте – солнце уже давно село!

– Еще нет, – резко сказала Пепел. И выпалила на одном дыхании, чтобы не было времени передумать. – Клянусь своей силой, что по собственной воле не отберу жизнь у полукровки.

Что-нибудь не особо значительное, сказал Бенедикт. Она могла принести обет – и не есть мяса целую неделю. Могла пообещать не прикасаться к замкам или не спать больше пяти часов в сутки. Выбрать что-нибудь простое и несложное – но вдруг бы этому Хранителю не понравилась ее клятва?! Вдруг бы он счел ее слишком мелочной, слишком пустой, незначительной?

– Что ты сделала, – Трой уставился на нее в шоке.

– Что надо, – отрезала она. – А теперь заткнись и не мешай мне сосредоточиться.

Пепел закрыла глаза и позвала – совсем тихо, осторожно.

_–_ _Custos_ _V_ _otes_ _, v_ _eni ad me. Veni,_ _v_ _eni._

Она не знала, кто скрывается под именем Хранителя Обетов. Не могла даже представить, как выглядит это существо, и согласится ли оно ответить на ее вопросы. Она знала только, что солнце сядет за горизонт через считанные секунды и времени почти не осталось – и Пепел просто звала, особенно не надеясь.

Трой смотрел на нее, она чувствовала его взгляд и чувствовала, как особенно трудно ему было молчать. И на одном месте усидеть: он все время ерзал, вздыхал, порывался окликнуть ее, но тем не менее не издавал ни звука.

Они сидели так минут пять. Может быть, десять. Пепел повторяла призыв, вкладывая все больше и больше силы, но потом поняла – это бессмысленно. Никто не собирается приходить, отвечать на ее глупые вопросы и как-то помогать.

– Черт.

– Не вышло? – резко спросил фэйри. А потом вдруг выругался. – Идиотка тупая. Кто ж так делает! Тебе мало одной клятвы, решила еще куда-нибудь вляпаться?!

Он поднялся на ноги и навис над ней, высоченный и худой.

– Послезавтра она меня убьет, – глухо пробормотала Пепел, разомкнула круг и начала собирать в рюкзак все компоненты проваленного вызова. – Какая уже разница.

– Большая! – рявкнул он. – Ну дура, вот же дура! А если бы все-таки сработало?!

– Сработало, – произнес низкий, но определенно женский голос поблизости.

Они оба подпрыгнули, Пепел вскочила на ноги и увидела весьма колоритную парочку. Молодая темноволосая женщина в кожаной куртке с заклепками и торчащей над правым плечом рукоятью меча, а за ее спиной – огромный мужик с широченными плечами, обтянутыми футболкой с надписью «Я бы хотел на вас вызвериться».

– Ох ты ж блин, – все подготовленные слова вылетели у Пепел из головы. Она смотрела то на ухмыляющуюся девицу, то на мужика – и не холодно же ему было с коротким рукавом! – разевала рот и не могла выдавить из себя ничего соответствующего случаю. – Простите за беспокойство… я очень не хотела… то есть хотела, но была причина… Буквально на пару вопросов…

Ситуацию спас Трой. Ну или усугубил, это как посмотреть.

– Ах ты ж мудила! – заорал он и бросился на мужика.

Пепел так опешила, что даже перехватить его не успела, зато девица среагировала молниеносно: подставила подножку и аккуратно уложила Троя носом в землю. Сверху ногу поставила, чтобы не трепыхался, и осведомилась:

– Твой?

– Э… – сказала Пепел. – Не то чтобы совсем… простите… мне очень жаль. Дурак мой. Я прошу прощения.

– А ну пусти меня! – вопил Трой, тщетно пытаясь выбраться. Брюнетка хоть и выглядела миниатюрной, но нога у нее была тяжелая. – Пусти немедленно! Я ему в рожу плюну! Я вспомнил!

– Утихни, – приказала девица и царственно кивнула Пепел. – А ты у нас вообще кто?..

– Меня зовут Пепел, – торопливо представилась та. – Я, э, гхм…

– Она гребаная ведьма, слышал, ты, урод?! Она тебе так ебальник раскрасит, что в зеркало себя не узнаешь!

Кажется, Пепел начинала понимать тех неизвестных злодеев, которые прокляли фэйри молчанием.

– А ну заткнись, – приказала она, и Трой на удивление послушался. – Я прошу простить его, Хранитель Обетов.

– Чего? – сказала девица.

Пепел накрыло внезапно ощущение полной неправильности всего происходящего. Интересно, это Маас с Бенедиктом над ней пошутили или сама в процессе напортачила, и что теперь будет…

– Трэвис, ты только глянь, какое у нее лицо, – вдруг хихикнула девица. Смех у нее был низкий, грудной. – Успокойся, это был звонок по адресу. Мольбы услышаны и все такое, отставить панику!

– А чего тогда издеваетесь? – выпалила Пепел. Ей опять захотелось сесть на траву и немножечко посидеть спокойно, а еще больше – закурить.

– Пусти! – попросил Трой, на этот раз – жалобно.

Девица убрала ногу, схватила его за шкирку и вздернула вверх. Пепел снова изумилась ее силе, а потом опять удивилась. Надо было прекращать, так она рисковала распрощаться со здравомыслием быстрее, чем с собственной жизнью.

– Это кто у нас тут такой говорливый? Морда так себе, но фактура неплохая. Не хочешь прогуляться во-о-он в те кустики, а, полукровка?

– Я его узнал, – угрюмо повторил Трой, пытаясь прожечь взглядом дырку в здоровенном мужике. – Он меня на вечеринку притащил. Трэвис, точно. Из-за него вся эта херня, из-за твоего гребаного охранника!

– А с чего ты решил, что он – мой охранник? – промурлыкала девица.

Тут мужик засмеялся. Прям аж закатился, сгибался пополам и хлопал себя по коленям.

– Лорейн, – девица шагнула вперед и протянула Пепел руку, – но ты можешь называть меня Лора. А это Хранитель Обетов, Печать Молчания, Столп Сидхе и просто отличный парень Трэвис.

– А ты его…

– Телохранитель, – Лора пожала плечами. – Иногда собутыльник. Временами персональный помощник. Ну и когда совсем скучно, мы с ним трахаемся.

– Он был на той вечеринке, – гнул свое Трой. – Там, откуда меня похитили!

– Я на много вечеринок хожу, – заявил Столп, Хранитель Обетов и отличный парень Трэвис. – Это когда было?

– Месяц назад, – Трой беспомощно обернулся на Пепел, – около месяца назад! Там был Лиам, а еще Майкл… и вот этот… этот! – он явно собирался добавить еще какой-то нелицеприятный эпитет, но вовремя остановился. Вспомнил, наверное, зачем они все здесь собрались, Пепел на это очень надеялась.

А пока только пыталась представить, насколько увеличит и без того немалый список ее прегрешений ссора с высшим фэйри.

– Он точно что-то знает! – надрывался Трой. – Пусть рассказывает теперь, кто меня украл и зачем!

– Понятия не имею, – пожал плечами Трэвис. – Ты был пьяный и обкуренный. Тебя кто угодно бы украл, чтобы ты не нудел про себя любимого целый вечер.

– Ага, значит все-таки помнишь! – торжественно заявил тот. – Отвечай, какого хрена меня напоили! Это заговор какой-то?.. Кто придумал?

– Мужики, – философски сказала Лора и повернулась к Пепел. – Ты чего-то хотела?

– Ох… вообще, да. Мне нужно узнать хоть что-нибудь о клане Сильверчейн. Кто такая Элизабет, и почему ей нужно убить Троя. И еще про Сафир. И кто у них там вообще главный.

– Это много вопросов, – задумчиво произнес Трэвис. Протянул к ней руку. – Ты, кажется, кое-что мое чуть не забрала.

– Ой, извини… извините! – Пепел торопливо достала из рюкзака книгу и газету. Отдала ему, и Трэвис придирчиво осмотрел подношения, понюхал край газеты, а потом кивнул и убрал – куда-то, Пепел даже рассмотреть не успела, будто ткань пространства распахнулась на краткую долю секунды, точно какой-то невидимый карман, и тут же затворилась. Пепел моргнула, вспомнила о важных вещах. – Но я принесла клятву, разве этого мало?

– Маловато, – признался Хранитель Обетов и почесал в затылке. – Согласен на еще одну. Тогда на вопросы отвечу.

Тут, к удивлению Пепел, Лора пришла на помощь.

– Да отстань ты уже от нее! Не видишь – малышка и так выложилась!

– А я, может, и не хочу ее, – он повернулся к Трою. Тот сначала заморгал изумленно, собрался возмутиться, но вовремя сообразил, что стоит на кону, и слабо кивнул. Но тут же выставил свои условия:

– Только не ждите, что я пообещаю никого не убивать.

– Да пофиг, – сказал Трэвис. – Только сначала мы выпьем. Пойдем, знаю тут одно отличное местечко…

– Он редко куда-то выходит, – поделилась Лора, – сидит все время один, как затворник.

– Но…

– Работает и работает, – та подхватила Пепел под руку и потащила вниз. Впереди Трэвис о чем-то увлеченно рассказывал Трою, – а ему надо изредка передышку устраивать. Смена обстановки ненадолго помогает, а потом опять начинается.

– Начинается что? – спросила Пепел.

– Неприятности, – отрезала Лора.

Идти долго не пришлось. Метров двадцать по склону Виткова, а потом вдруг – уже на булыжной мостовой очутились, перед трактиром, на котором вывеска висела: «У Мецената». И никто вокруг особо не удивился.

– Нравится мне тут, – сообщил Трэвис, заходя внутрь. – Иные забегаловки, они как: ну ел ты отменные колбаски с чесноком году в тысяча триста семнадцатом, а теперь что? С землей сровняли, камни растащили… молодежь! А тут все на своем месте как было, так и осталось!

– С триста шестнадцатого? – страх начал постепенно отпускать, и Пепел не удержалась, съехидничала.

Хранитель Обетов серьезно посмотрел на нее.

– Нет, ну что ты. Гораздо позже. В тысяча шестьсот шестидесятом я тут пиво пил с другом. Отменный был мужик, хоть и палач.

Когда они спустились вниз, в подвал, до Пепел наконец дошло – это у Малостранской площади, а людской поток, темный и шумный, освещенный огнями – Карлов мост. За миг они преодолели половину города, и никаких порталов не понадобилось. Вот бы ей тоже так!..

Пока она глазела по сторонам на беленый кирпич и каменные своды, что явно видели много веков, Трэвис заказал примерно половину меню, бесстыдно ухмыляясь официантке, и пару бутылок «какого-нибудь ликерчика для разминки».

– И простой воды, – добавила Лора, когда Хранитель Обетов повернулся к Трою.

– Слушай, полукровка, чего ты паришься? Подумаешь, похитили! Да тут радоваться надо, что ты кому-то приглянулся, с такой-то рожей!

– На себя посмотри, – огрызнулся Трой. – Ты ж был вроде чей-то друг… кто же мне тебя представил, а?.. Ни фига не помню…

– А вы знаете, кто его украл? – воспользовалась моментом Пепел. – Можете имя назвать?

– Не наш народ, – серьезно сообщил Трэвис, – наших там и близко не было, я бы почуял. А ты чего сидишь как неродная? Раздевайся, выпей вот! – он налил ей в рюмку Егермейстера и подтолкнул по столу. – И закусывай, главное закусывай!

Пепел осторожно покосилась на Лору: та села рядом с Троем, и, кажется, уже пыталась пару раз положить ему ладонь на коленку. Но фэйри было не до того, он пытался выяснить истину:

– Да что ты там вообще делал?! Это была самая обыкновенная вечеринка! Для людей!

– Очень большая вечеринка, – согласился Трэвис. Опрокинул в себя рюмку и набросился за запеченную свинину с ножом и вилкой. – Ты скольких там в лицо знал, половину? И четверти не набралось, а то и меньше. А сколько раз там обещания давали, ты можешь сказать?

Трой смотрел обескураженно.

– Сто девятнадцать, – сообщил Трэвис. – Почти круглое число. Пей, чего ждешь?

Лора наклонилась к Пепел и шепотом сказала:

– Сейчас он немного пошумит и ответит на твои вопросы. Как там, говоришь, звали тот клан, Голденринг?..

– Сильверчейн, – Пепел пить не хотелось. Она налила себе воды и теперь потягивала из стакана, пытаясь сообразить, как бы заставить Троя быстренько что-нибудь пообещать, а Трэвиса – рассказать про сучку Элизабет как можно больше полезной информации. Как же эту гадину прижать?

Фэйри, тем временем – ее фэйри, который полукровка, – долго и мрачно смотрел в рюмку с ликером, а потом выпил одним глотком и надрывно закашлялся. А Пепел уже думала, что ему полегчало.

– С полукровками всегда проблема, – объяснил Хранитель Обетов. – Вот спроси меня о ком угодно, я тебе сразу расскажу, почему у них такая жизнь несладкая – все из-за этой крови половинчатой! Вот ты думаешь, люди на фэйри похожи, а? Все вы так думаете.

– Внешне отличий не так уж и много, – сказала Пепел и потянулась за куском мяса. А что? Блюдо им принесли просто огромное, а она опять проголодалась после всей беготни.

– Не-а, – Трэвис хитро ей усмехнулся и закинул руку на шею Трою. Тот не выглядел впечатленным, но не пытался сбросить. – Вот смотри: у тебя в стакане вода, и у меня тоже вроде бы тоже вода. Прозрачная? Прозрачная. Мокрая?

– Мокрая, – согласилась Пепел. Она все еще не понимала, куда он клонит.

– А вот так? – Трэвис щелкнул пальцами, и ликер в его стопке вспыхнул маленьким язычком пламени. Пепел отшатнулась, Трой тоже, но огонь мгновенно потух.

– Выучил эту шутку лет триста назад и с тех пор всем ее показывает, – меланхолично объявила Лора.

– В том и разница! – торжественно сказал Трэвис. – Одно горит, а другое – нет!

– И причем тут я? – Трой кое-как продышался, сидел красный и злой.

– Нельзя гореть наполовину, – серьезно заявил тот.

– Хорошо, – Пепел достала из рюкзака табак и занялась самокруткой, когда желание курить стало совсем уже нестерпимым. – Я должна признаться, что сгорю уже совсем скоро, если не найду способ как-то прижать Элизабет Сильверчейн. Чего она боится?

– Клятва, – напомнил Хранитель и снова наполнил рюмки, свою и Троя. – Дайте мне хоть что-нибудь яркое. Что-нибудь любопытное и небанальное. Что-нибудь, что заняло бы должное место в списке унылых обещаний про любовь до гроба, нелепые попытки бросить пить или расширять сознание иными методами. У меня есть славная подборка обетов спасти кого-нибудь. Или, скажем, клятвы вечной дружбы – ну эти, с мизинчиками, разбитыми коленками и сопливыми носами. Дайте мне что-то стоящее, такое, чтобы аж дыхание перехватывало и слезы на глаза наворачивались. Вот раньше были клятвы!..

– А если я нарушу клятву? – Пепел затянулась дымом и наконец почувствовала себя лучше. По крайней мере, осталось еще что-то привычное в этом мире, наполненном проклятиями, оборотнями – ох, простите, волколаками! – а еще заклинаниями, мгновенными перемещениями из одного места в другое и фэйри. Фэйри, пожалуй, были самым тревожным аспектом.

– Не нарушишь, – серьезно сообщил Трэвис. – Разумеется, большинство смертных изменяют обетам направо и налево. Но ты варлок, ты знаешь цену словам.

Тем временем Трой усердно лечил больное горло. Он залил в себя, кажется, две стопки подряд, кривясь и строя ужасающие рожи, и даже рискнул подцепить вилкой кнедлик. Мокнул его в подливу, критически оглядел и только намеревался отправить в рот, как Лора в очередной раз предприняла попытку полапать его под столом.

Он дернулся от неожиданности, уронил добычу, да еще и локтем толкнул стопку, куда Трэвис уже свежую порцию подлил.

– Блядь.

– Да не расстраивайся ты, еще закажем! – ободрил Хранитель. Пепел вытянула из подставки охапку салфеток и кинула на стол, чтобы хоть как-то предотвратить потоп.

– Я все исправлю, – Трой перехватил у нее салфетки, начал елозить по столу. Потом замер, повторил чуть громче. – Я попытаюсь все исправить.

– Да не парься! – Трэвис хлопнул его по плечу. – Подумаешь, ерунда!

– Нет, я придумал, – Трой безумно оскалился. – Я попытаюсь все исправить. Это и есть клятва. Такая сгодится?

– Ну-у-у… – протянул тот. Поморщился, вздохнул. – Довольно уныло, если хочешь знать мое мнение.

– Банальщина, – припечатала Лора, разочарованно глядя на Троя. То ли потому, что он игнорировал все ее подкаты, то ли обет действительно был так себе, без изюминки. Что он может исправить? Открутить все назад? Не попадаться своим похитителям? Не убивать? Не рождаться? Полная чушь.

– Элизабет – цепной пес Чейнов, – сказал Трэвис будто между делом.

– Сука редкая, – добавила Лора.

– Лучше всего она умеет подстрекать и запугивать, да так, чтобы грязную работенку вместо нее выполнял кто-то другой, – Хранитель уставился на Пепел, но она выдержала тяжелый взгляд темных глаз.

– И как мне ее переиграть?

– Никак, – спокойно сообщил Хранитель Обетов. – Простой варлок не может тягаться с фэйри.

– Это безнадежно, – подтвердила Лора.

Пепел глянула на Троя – и он тоже, оказывается, искал ее взгляд.

– Холодное железо?

– Уговоришь ее постоять тихонько, пока будешь доставать свой ножик, – Трэвис кивнул на ее левый бок, где Пепел прятала под одеждой кинжал, – и не забудь о подчинении воли!

Лора скривилась.

– Не самое приятное.

– А на меня тоже сработает? – спросил Трой. – Меня она тоже может так же?

Они оба синхронно взглянули на него, а Пепел затаила дыхание.

– Понятия не имею, – Трэвис пожал плечами и положил себе на тарелку еще одну утиную ножку. – Не проверишь, не узнаешь.

– Холодное железо на меня точно не действует, – пробурчал тот. – Может быть, я просто взял лучшее из двух стаканов с водой?

– Или худшее.

В ответ Пепел достался колючий, но уже слегка затуманенный взгляд.

– Знаешь, ты могла бы быть чуточку благодарней! Я тут и твою жизнь пытаюсь спасти!

– Брехней и умалчиваниями? – тут уже она не выдержала. – Сколько их всего было, а? Скольких ты уже убил?

– А ты? – воскликнул он. И, не дожидаясь реакции, повернулся к Трэвису и пожаловался. – Знаешь, мне досталась самая вредная ведьма во всей Праге! Хотя, может быть и не только в Праге, здесь и окрестности всегда были так себе, помню, пару лет назад…

– Ведьмы! – перебил его Хранитель Обетов. – Точно же, ведьмы! Ведьмы на той вечеринке были!

– Ведьмы! – воскликнула Пепел. – Действительно, ведьмы! – и объяснила, когда все на нее уставились. – Когда я наводила справки о Хранилище, то выяснила, что ячейка принадлежит каким-то ведьмам!

И как только могла забыть! Оба хороши – Трою она тоже об этом говорила! И что теперь? Пепел растерялась. За свою жизнь она пересекалась с несколькими ведьмами, и все они были, мягко говоря, не очень приятными особами.

– Меня украли ведьмы? Охренеть, – Трой опешил от такой новости и потянулся немедленно запить ее. – Какие-то долбаные ведьмы явились за мной и колдовали у всех на глазах! Они замышляли, зачем-то хотели мою кровь, для какого-то ритуала!..

– Не обязательно, – Лора буквально пожирала его глазами. – Может, для утех плотских. Или просто так.

– Ведьмы вообще что-то делают просто так?!..

С ним бы согласиться, но Трой говорил и на Пепел смотрел сощурившись. Очень подозрительно смотрел.

– Ну конечно! – возмутилась она. – Совсем охренел: теперь ведьмы во всем виноваты!

– А кто! – заорал он. – Если Элизабет подослала оборотней, то и ведьмы – ее рук дело! Ты же с ней разговаривала, когда она возле кладбища напала! Стояла столбом, уши развесив!

– Я не разговаривала! – выкрикнула она в ответ. – Я вообще пошевелиться не могла!

Она вспомнила тот ужас – липкий, удушающий, и не смогла сдержать дрожь. Наверное, захоти Элизабет тогда, Пепел вынула бы нож и собственной рукой заколола Троя. А что? Обет выполнен, дохлый фэйри – одна штука, получите – распишитесь!

Но кроме этого Пепел вспомнила еще кое-что. Тот порыв силы, который сбил ее с ног, оттолкнул в сторону – прямо из-под зубов волколака. Это ведь было сегодня утром, совсем недавно, а казалось, прошло уже несколько дней.

– Ты ж меня спас, – сказала она, глядя Трою в глаза. Серо-голубые и пьяные. – Точно же спас. А это означает…

Что-то важное, что крутилось в сознании, но никак не удавалось сформулировать. Да и фэ йри не помогал – фыркнул, презрительно и надменно, и снова повернулся к Трэвису.

– Какие они были, эти ведьмы? Сколько их? Что им нужно было от меня?

– Откуда мне знать? – изумился тот. – Они точно клятв не давали, я просто чувствовал – ведьмы! Ты их теперь вряд ли найдешь, больше про Чейнов беспокойся!

– Гадкие твари, – с сочувствием сказала Лора. – С младшей леди еще заварушка была… эта же она спуталась с вампиром?

– Точно, – кивнул Трэвис и повернулся к своей… телохранителю? Любовнице? Больше всего они походили на старых супругов: много лет вместе, ужасно надоели друг другу и не прочь гульнуть на стороне, но нем не менее понимающие друг друга с одного взгляда, доверяющие друг другу.

А еще было интересно наблюдать, как Лора пристает к Трою, а он изо всех сил старается ее игнорировать. Может быть, он вообще по мужикам?.. Почему-то раньше такая мысль Пепел в голову не приходила. А может, она слишком устала, чтобы думать о чем-то серьезном. Правда ведь, с него станется. Весь такой манерный, высокомерный и… тот поцелуй на лодке ничего не значил, вот. Это была случайность, а теперь он шарахался от Лоры, как от огня.

– Да не укусит она тебя, чувак, не бойся! Я свидетельствовал пару клятв для Чейнов, и Сафир как раз там присутствовала…

– К черту эту Сафир, – перебил Трой и потянулся за бутылкой. – Лучше скажи, как мне справиться с Элизабет?

– Ты не сможешь, – просто сказал Трэвис.

– Как это не смогу?! Должна быть какая-то лазейка! У нее есть какая-то слабость?

– Нет.

– Что-нибудь действительно порочное, какая-нибудь клятва, я не знаю, темная тайна из прошлого?

– Не-а, – Трэвис казался действительно разочарованным этим фактом. – Прости, чувак.

– У всех есть темная тайна! – не унимался Трой. – Что-то нерушимое, чрезвычайно важное только для нее одной…

– У нее нет, – вздохнул Трэвис. – О! Знаю! Ты можешь победить ее как человека.

– Чего? – изумился Трой. – Как какого человека? Чертова баба – фэйри!

Он покосился на Лору и буркнул:

– Извини.

– Не за что, мальчик-полукровка, – она обворожительно улыбнулась ему. – Может, все-таки трахнемся? Быстренько. Здесь очень удобный туалет есть…

– Слушай, меня сначала похитили, потом избили, теперь за мной охотится какая-то чокнутая – так что спасибо тебе большое за предложение, очень тронут и все такое, но сейчас у меня немного другие приоритеты! – отбрил Трой.

Лора вздохнула.

– Жалко. А ты?

Пепел не сразу поняла, что вопрос ей адресован. Моргнула раз, второй, и натолкнулась на совершенно серьезный взгляд Лоры.

– Ты мне тоже нравишься, и предложение о туалете в силе.

Теперь уже все они смотрели на Пепел ожидая ответа: Трэвис заинтересованно, а Трой настороженно.

– Я бы с радостью, – искренне сказала Пепел. Сидхе чувствуют ложь, а заняться сексом она действительно хотела вот уже пару месяцев, с тех самых пор, как рассталась с Брайаном. Потрахаться с кем-нибудь абстрактным, чтобы от поцелуев челюсти заболели, а бедра ныли еще пару дней, забыть обо всем, отключиться, не думать. Чтобы рядом был другой человек, а кто – не особенно важно: случайный знакомый, первый встречный или тот, к кому бы она испытывала настоящую привязанность, от кого бы сердце прыгало в груди. К кому бы хотела прикасаться, ощущать его запах, трогать его везде, пробовать на вкус. – Но к сожалению, женщины меня не возбуждают.

– Ты пробовала? Может, просто не с теми? – не отставала настырная Лора. Казалось, Трой напрягся еще сильнее.

– Я несколько раз пробовала, – спокойно призналась Пепел и утащила еще кусочек маринованного огурца с тарелки. – Не заводят и все тут.

– Вы скучные, – та разочарованно вздохнула. – А в туалете и правда классно.

Трэвис все смотрел и смотрел на нее, а потом заявил:

– Кажется, мне нужно отлить.

– Работа, – объявила Лора и поднялась с места. – Идем, что поделать!

– Вообще-то, нам тоже уже пора, – Пепел решила, что лучшего момента не представится. – Я благодарна вам за помощь…

– Никакая эта не помощь, – Хранитель Обетов перебил ее и сочувственно поморщился. – Надеюсь, ты что-нибудь придумаешь. Вы оба, – тут он хлопнул по плечу Троя, который как раз поднес ко рту очередную порцию выпивки. – Запомни, как человека!

– Ага, – проворчал тот. – Спасибо большое. Отличный совет.

И тут же подпрыгнул, когда Лора шлепнула его по заднице.

– Когда-нибудь непременно, сладкий язычок!

– Сладкий язычок?! – фыркнула Пепел, когда они уже оказались на улице. – Это она точно про тебя? Звучи как издевка, как по мне. Еще одна чокнутая девица-фэйри, но эта, по крайней мере, хочет трахнуть тебя, а не убить – приятное разнообразие!

– Все меня хотят, – пробормотал он и вынул из-под пальто приныканную бутылку бехеровки.

– Твою мать… – вырвалось у Пепел.

Трой сделал большой глоток из горлышка, продышался, потом осмотрелся по сторонам и решительным шагом направился к Карлову мосту.

– Ты куда?

– Прогуляться! – заявил он. – Могу я просто тут гулять? – он вроде бы огрызался зло, а потом все равно притормозил, подождал Пепел и протянул ей бутылку. – Будешь?

Она покачала головой. Пить не хотелось, хотелось… домой, наверное, на лодку. Лечь в постель, спрятать голову под одеяло и попытаться не думать о том, что случится послезавтра.

– Эта Лора на меня запала, – Трой явно вознамерился прикончить бутылку, хотя до этого они выпили предостаточно. Пепел даже не заметила, как время прошло, на всякий случай достала из кармана часы, который дал Крис, и глянула: половина десятого. Если эти фэйри и украли у них что-то, то пару часов, не больше…

– Что, черт возьми, означает «победить как человека»?

– Да хрен знает. Все, что угодно!

Нужно признать, формулировка расплывчатая. Что-то крутилось в голове у Пепел, что-то важное, но она никак не могла выхватить эту мысль из массы других. Но в конце концов ей удалось.

– Когда на нас оборотни напали, ты что-то прокричал… Пригнись?.. И меня будто толкнуло что-то… Будто бы ты сам это сделал, отпихнул меня.

– Фигня, – он даже не обернулся, продолжая опустошать бутылку. – Так не работает.

– А как работает? – прицепилась она. – Ты мог бы рассказать мне нормально, объяснить, и вместе мы могли бы…

– Думаешь, одна такая умная? – перебил Трой. Смерил ее презрительным взглядом через плечо. – Серьезно считаешь, что ведьма-самоучка способна разобраться в магии сидхе?

– Ну, ты же как-то разобрался! И годы, проведенные с людьми, нисколько не помешали!

Он ее достал. Окончательно и бесповоротно, и все проблемы, с ним связанные, тоже достали. Без него ничего этого никогда бы не случилось, Пепел не пришлось судорожно пытаться придумать, как избежать последствий нарушенной клятвы, как не убивать и самой остаться в живых.

– О! – воскликнул Трой, понятия не имеющий обо всех ее терзаниях или намеренно их игнорирующий. – Вот же он!

Он резко свернул влево и направился к одному из многочисленных художников, что расставили свои картины на мосту. Пепел с опозданием узнала Карла – тот в замешательстве глянул на них, а в следующую секунду полукровка хрипло заорал.

– Какие люди! Прими мою благодарность за еду и кров! – тут он всунул растерянному Карлу бутылку в руки и уточнил. – Если ты привык называть то отвратное месиво едой. И лекарства – ты вообще знаешь, что содержимым аптечки в твоем доме можно пытать? Да, нет? Ей вот вполне удалось, – он небрежно махнул на Пепел, – и потом, слушай: диван!!! Ты ж вроде художник, да? Сам малюешь?

Карл сжал зубы и уязвленно выдавил:

– Да. Малюю.

– У тебя должно быть чувство прекрасного! – распинался фэйри. – Прекрасного всего, от искусства до мебели! А у тебя все обои в пятнах, полы скрипят, а диван продавленный, пружины в жопу впиваются!

Тут он прервался на мгновение, чтобы набрать в легкие воздуха перед следующей фразой, и Карл воспользовался моментом.

– Теперь оно еще и говорящее?!

– Заклинание спало, – пробормотала Пепел. – Повезло, так повезло.

– …чуть не замерзли, пока дождались в том парке, рядом с уродливым памятником, руку мне вот порезала, а уж когда они появились – ты бы их видел, мелкая девка с мечом и качок с о-о-отакими плечами, Хранитель Обетов, конечно, сам себе пообещал бицуху накачать, и все, нарушать нельзя, а потом они…

Карл послушал еще немного, потом поморщился с сочувствием и протянул бутылку Пепел.

– Тебе нужнее. Кажется, этот еще болтливей Криса, а я-то думал, что хуже него…

– Крис – это тот парень из трактира? – Трой вклинился между ними, выхватил у Пепел бехеровку и снова присосался к горлышку.

Пепел пока соображала: Крис из трактира, если бы не крохотное пятнышко темноты у сердца, был вполне себе нормальный, обычный человек – и он изо всех сил пытался ей помочь.

– Когда мы познакомились, тоже языком молол без передышки, – сообщил Карл, неспешно продолжая собирать картины в чехол. – И тоже на мои рисунки ругался поначалу.

– Я не ругаюсь, – уточнил Трой. Скорчил зверскую рожу, потряс остатками ликера в бутылке и продолжил жаловаться. – Ведьмы, представляешь? Какие-то гребаные ведьмы меня украли, чертовы суки! Как будто мало одной стервы Элизабет, так еще и ведьмы!

– Это не точно, – вступилась за неизвестных ведьм Пепел, – хватит наговаривать! Этот Трэвис мог и ошибаться! Как какого-то фэйри вообще могут звать Трэвис?! По-моему, он просто нас обоих развел как малолеток!

– А вы кто, – добродушно ввернул Карл.

– Мне двадцать пять! – заорал Трой. Пепел благоразумно прикусила язык – дурной полукровка был на год ее старше. Карл хмыкнул, покосился на фэйри и спросил:

– А с аптечкой что не так? Это на тебя Пеп всю зеленку извела?

И зачем, спрашивается. Пьяный фэйри, который нес всякую чушь заплетающимся языком и время от времени хрипло кашлял в кулак жалости особо не вызывал. Хотелось взять его за шкирку и встряхнуть как следует, чтоб попустило.

– Я не знаю, как точно называется та дрянь, но да, зеленой она была – и теперь у меня все ребра зеленые, и еще футболка, и эта хрень жжется, если ты не в курсе! Чего вообще, с каких пор нормальные лекарства отменили? Или ты принципиально их игнорируешь? Да здравствуют народные зелья, альтернативная медицина… Вот черт, зелья, опять про этих тварей вспомнил!

– Один мой знакомый как-то упоминал, что знаком с ведьмой, – судя по тону, Карл не знал, как бы поскорее от них отделаться.

– Где?! – пьяный не пьяный, а что-то еще Трой соображал. – Где их найти? У нас есть одна, но помощи от нее мало, какая-то бракованная!

Пепел уже начала неосознанно прицеливаться, как бы ему симметрично морду разукрасить, потом остановилась. Ну не виноват же, что ущербный, зачем до его уровня опускаться!

– Ты про Пепел? Она ж не ведьма, – отмахнулся Карл, – баловство все это, ерунда. Тот вроде настоящих знает, серьезное дело.

– Даже если мы выясним, кто и зачем похитил это сокровище, сомневаюсь, что сильно поможет, – разочаровывать Карла Пепел не стала. Пусть думает, как ему проще: нет, не ведьма, просто знает пару трюков. Может, Карлу так рядом с ней спокойнее.

– А сколько времени осталось? – он с тревогой глянул на нее. Хоть про магическую клятву объяснять не пришлось, соображал.

– Послезавтра до полудня, – неохотно призналась Пепел.

_Можешь подумать как следует, поплакать, попытаться найти иной выход и в конце концов смириться._

– И ты… – Карл заколебался.

– Она пошла легким путем: поклялась Хранителю Обетов, что лучше сдохнет, чем тронет меня хоть пальцем! – объявил Трой.

Карл наградил его мрачным взглядом.

– Ну охренеть, какой легкий. И Бенедикт, значит, помогать не захотел?

Пепел поморщилась.

– Сказал, что не собирается вмешиваться в разборки внутри клана. И тот второй чувак, который на Банк работает, тоже что-то примерно так же объяснил. Никто не хочет связываться с фэйри, чтоб их гоблины драли!

Трой, который шатался вокруг и придирчиво разглядывал картины, притормозил и глянул на нее возмущенно.

– Эй, не все фэйри плохие!

– Наверняка, – согласилась Пепел, а Карл только фыркнул. Потом еще раз, истерически как-то. Наверное, лучше не стоило выяснять, что ему конкретно фэйри сделали.

– Вот адрес, – он вынул из кармана блокнот, черканул пару строк и протянул Пепел. – Только лучше не говорите этому типу, что я вас послал.

– Почему? – тут же влез любопытный полукровка.

– По кочану! – ввернул что-то не очень понятное Карл. – Просто не говорите и все тут, неужели так трудно!

– Без проблем, – Пепел пожала плечами. И спросила на всякий случай. – Ты случайно не слышал, чтобы фэйри можно было победить как человека?

Карл оставил в покое свои картины, повернулся и долго смотрел на нее, нахмурившись. Потом покачал головой.

– Не уверен. Самхейн давно прошел, а этих тварей можно убить одной ночью в году. По крайней мере, я только о таком слышал. Вроде бы, на них тогда холодное железо действует, а в остальное время только жжется, особого вреда не причинить.

– Кто-нибудь из твоих знакомых когда-нибудь убивал фэйри?

Может и дурацкий вопрос, но она все равно обязана была его задать. Трой тоже уши навострил, перестал бурчать о художниках, которые чужой выпивкой брезгуют, нос воротят.

Карл скривился, глаза отвел.

– Ты вроде нормальная, Пеп. Я б сказал – не встревай в это дерьмо, но ты и так уже по уши… Сможешь выбраться – беги и не оборачивайся. Портал зарядила? Вот прыгай, куда намеревалась, и вали подальше. Я серьезно. А то пригреешься, решишь, что все в порядке, расслабишься – а потом только хуже станет. Послушай меня, не тупи.

– Спасибо, – она кивнула, поблагодарила искренне еще раз. – Спасибо за все.

У мостовой башни Пепел чуть притормозила, скрутила сигаретку и затянулась. Ветер так и норовил забраться под одежду, лохматил волосы, трепал пальто. Если двигаться, было теплее, да и думалось на ходу получше.

– Я думаю, его подружка была фэйри, – Трой наконец прикончил бутылку, швырнул ее в урну и пристроился рядом, засунул руки в карманы. – Ну та, с разными глазами, которую он теперь рисует! Наверное, задурила бедняге голову своей неземной красотой, а потом сбежала с кем-нибудь более симпатичным. Чертовы бабы, чертовы ведьмы, чертовы бабы-ведьмы!.. Именно поэтому я предпочитаю ни с кем не связываться надолго. Пара недель прекрасного горячего секса, ну ладно, месяц, если попадется милашка, а потом давай пока, ищи себе другого!

– Может быть, именно поэтому теперь кто-то хочет тебя убить, – не выдержала Пепел. – Может быть, Элизабет была права.

– Ой, ладно, только опять не надо начинать! – взвыл он. – Про никчемное существо я и так постоянно слышу, ничего нового! Я плохого ничего не делал – по крайней мере, нарочно! Ты могла бы меня и пожалеть, а не шпынять все время!

– А я, по-твоему, недостаточно жалела? – возмутилась она. – Мудак самовлюбленный!

– Ты просто завидуешь! – заявил Трой.

Пепел громко и презрительно фыркнула, напугав парочку туристов, которые поспешили отпрыгнуть с ее пути. Вообще, добираться до лодки она планировала на трамвае, но с каждым шагом начинала злиться все сильнее и сильнее. Надо было пройтись, остыть хоть немного.

Но фэйри, похоже, даже не пытался вникнуть в ситуацию.

– Твоя проблема – слишком много обязательств, – вещал он, едва не раздуваясь от чванства. Вот точно же, чванливый, Пепел даже слово вспомнила, настолько идеально оно ему подошло. – Ты пытаешься быть всем хорошей: ах, простите, ах, извините, я не хотела, я не собираюсь! И от этого становится только хуже, а все почему? Про себя ты забываешь, вот почему! Никому нахрен не нужны твои сожаления, извинения, твои сопли раскаянья и твои отчаянные попытки отделаться малой кровью! Всем на тебя плевать, детка: этому миру плевать, всем этим так называемым друзьям плевать, тем, кто дает тебе идиотские задания – тем более! Ты просто инструмент, дорогая Пепел, варлок, ведьма, называй себя как угодно, только местечко свое крохотное не забывай, даже не пробуй…

Терпение подошло к концу. Пепел размяла пальцы в карманах, согревая их и проверяя подвижность, а потом резко развернулась к Трою и выплюнула:

_–_ _Sobrii estote!_

И одновременно с этим будто сдернула с него что-то, резко и сильно. Фэйри охнул, покачнулся и немедленно прижал ладони к вискам.

– Что ты сделала?!.. Черт!..

– Ох, извините, – заявила Пепел не без удовлетворения и зашагала дальше, слушая его поскуливание. Заклинание было довольно простым, но она пользовалась им несколько раз в жизни: моментально протрезветь и заполучить адское похмелье – сомнительное удовольствие.

– За что? – ныл Трой. – Голова раскалывается… вот черт! Почему ты это сделала… зачем… не могла по-хорошему попросить…

– Могла и просила, – огрызнулась она. – Только ты не хочешь слушать. Ты болтаешь и болтаешь, рот не закрывается, и я понимаю, за что…

Не стала договаривать, замолчала. Потому что она уже говорила ему это несколько раз – в шутку и почти всерьез, пыталась пригрозить хоть чем-то, но только сейчас осознала: бросить заклинание не так сложно. Прикрикнуть на него, заставить заткнуться на минуту, на пять, на полчаса. Ничего не стоит.

Трой больше не возмущался. Шел следом – скорее тащился, медленно и печально, и вздыхал время от времени. Пепел не выдержала, запихала его в подошедший трамвай, и так они докатились до лодки.

– А теперь мне можно разговаривать? – спросил он, стоило только внутри оказаться.

– Никто тебе не запрещал, – Пепел скинула рюкзак на пол, открутила отопление на полную мощность. Хотелось лечь в кровать и забыться, спрятаться с головой под одеяло и не пытаться найти выход из безвыходной ситуации. – Надо только соображать, когда уже все, предел!

– С этим всегда проблемы, – фэйри криво улыбнулся, потом охнул, поморщился, потер висок рукой. Потом вспомнил, полез в карман за остатками ибупрофена. Пепел ничего не делала, сидела и смотрела на него. Даже воды не предложила – а в шкафу оставалось еще пара бутылок. День был какой-то невозможно длинный, судорожный, наполненный адреналином и колдовством, разговорами, встречами, погонями и подземельями. И некоторыми открытиями.

– Если меня не прикончит отдачей магической клятвы, Банк точно живой не отпустит, – она размышляла вслух.

Трой глянул насторожено.

– Мне этот тип сразу не понравился. Видела, где он живет? А костюмчик у него? Это сколько же денег надо заплатить, чтобы такой сшили! У того спеца по порталам хата, конечно, отменная, но что-то мне подсказывает, эта ищейка покруче него будет!

Пепел пожала плечами.

– Нормальный мужик. Радуйся, что он не притащил тебя обратно в камеру, имущество клиентов.

– А пусть не похищают нормальных людей! – он начал было орать, потом поймал взгляд Пепел и быстро сник. – Ладно. Я спать лягу. Башка раскалывается из-за некоторых, а ведь так хорошо сидели…

Когда Пепел вернулась из ванной, он уже забрался на кровать и ворочался в углу, из-под одеяла только светлые глаза зыркали.

– Что за холодина! А сильнее печку твою включить нельзя?

– На максимум открутила, – она легла на левый бок как можно ближе к краю. Здоровья тому безвестному мастеру, кто сделал эту кровать настолько широкой – чтобы даже локтями не толкнуться спросонья, ногами не зацепиться.

– Ах, да, простите: я, как обычно, скотина неблагодарная, а за здешний пентхаус тебе небось целую неделю пришлось обчищать карманы бедных ничего не подозревающих граждан!

Пепел вздохнула.

– Это не моя лодка.

– А чья тогда? – он не отставал.

– Одного друга. Он мне ее подарил.

На самом деле, там даже подарка как такового не было, только _живи, если нужно_ , и потом еще вдогонку _ключи тебе все равно не понадобятся._

И может, с подвохом – замки от нее все равно не помогут. Тот, кто подарил… отдал… он точно знал.

– Это подарок, – повторила Пепел, – может, тебе такое слово знакомо? И я помногу стараюсь не воровать.

Неписанный закон или нет, но чужие деньги нужно было спускать чем быстрее, тем лучше, передавать дальше, в другие руки, обменивать на что-то действительно необходимое. Она пыталась копить, это правда: но тут же происходило что-то непредвиденное и с деньгами нужно было расставаться. Она прятала наличные – и потом не находила их на том же месте. Кто-то когда-то пытался приоткрыть перед Пепел мир акций и ценных бумаг, но она даже слушать не стала. Просто была уверена – это бессмысленно.

– Я знаю, что такое подарки, – угрюмо буркнул Трой. Долго молчал, она уже думала – заснул! – а потом вдруг начал говорить. – Она была рыжая и с веснушками. Училась в параллельном классе. Я хотел пригласить ее на выпускной бал, пришел в кафе, где она тусовалась с подружками. Она мятный мокко любила, все время только его и пила.

Сначала Пепел не сообразила – про кого он рассказывает? Что за девица с веснушками и мятным мокко? Но перебивать не стала, слушала.

– Я ужасно боялся. Мокрый был от ужаса, выпалил быстренько все, что нужно. Она два раза переспросила, пришлось помедленней повторять. Слушала внимательно, а потом сказала, что у нее уже есть парень, с которым она пойдет на выпускной. И что он, может быть, не такой богатый, как я, но гораздо симпатичней. И не кривляется. И много чего еще сказала, вежливо так, обстоятельно объяснила. Я думаю, лучше бы засмеялась. Или накричала, оттолкнула…

Он снова завозился, пытаясь поверх одеяла еще и пальто накрыться. Пепел не шевелилась, даже дышала через раз.

– Ее подружки хихикали, я это запомнил. Отворачивались, но все равно хихикали. И тогда я сказал, что пусть она идет со своим парнем куда хочет, только если ее до этого машина не собьёт. Она встала, отставила свой стакан. Очень спокойная была, это я запомнил. Ремешок на туфле натянула – она всегда его скидывала, когда садилась. И пошла. Никто ее остановить толком не пытался, все думали, она просто так куда-то идет… Ну, мало ли, что ей захотелось… – он сглотнул, неожиданно громко в наступившей тишине.

– И ее сбила машина, – обреченно сказала Пепел.

– Какой-то ебаный фургон с продуктами, мчались как на пожар, – с горечью произнес он. – Она позвоночник сломала и несколько ребер, а еще сотрясение… спасибо, что живая, вот только ходить уже никогда не сможет.

– И сколько тебе тогда лет было? – что-то подсказывало, немного.

Он подумал немного, откашлялся, как делал еще время от времени, будто горло саднило.

– Четырнадцать.

Пепел закатила глаза. В темноте все равно ничего не видно, да и лежит она к нему спиной.

– Тогда это в первый раз случилось? Ты сообразил, что можешь убить, если просто прикажешь кому-то?

– Ага, – он хмыкнул. – Как сирена.

Пепел выпростала из-под одеяла руку, протянула назад. Наткнулась на что-то твердое и острое – локоть же его, и плечо рядом, – погладила, будто успокоить пыталась.

– Четырнадцать – это охренительно мало. Не знаю, что ты там себе придумал, но ты не виноват. Виноват твой отец, который тебя бросил и не объяснил, как это работает…

– Он не в курсе, – прогундосил Трой.

– Чего?

– Не в курсе. Ну, про меня. Драгоценная мамочка понятия не имела, как с ним связаться.

– Да какого же… – Пепел проглотила ругательства, которых у нее на языке вертелось слишком много. – Она бы могла отыскать кого-то вменяемого! Кого-то, кто бы все объяснил! И ей, и тебе! Есть же знающие люди!

– Она никого не нашла, – он придвинулся чуть ближе, и Пепел руку убрала. И правда, было холодно, вчера они поужинать успели и хоть как-то согрелись, а сегодня к теплому прижаться очень хотелось. Но она стерпела. – Может, особенно и не пыталась.

– Какая разница, ты сам в итоге все выяснил, – это получилось грубо, но Пепел не собиралась разводить церемоний.

– А ты когда выяснила?

Ох. Она зажмурилась крепко-крепко, но вопрос от этого никуда не делся.

– С самого рождения знала. Это от бабушки с дедушкой. Родители были против, даже имя дали со смыслом.

– Имя?.. – в замешательстве спросил Трой.

Ах, ну да, точно, он же не в курсе. Элизабет знает откуда-то и произносит правильно – хотя, наверное, ей Жук перед смертью все рассказал, и имя назвал именно так, как сама Пепел его произносила, когда клятву скрепляла. Ну что за гадство, куда не плюнь – одно дерьмо вокруг, а казалось бы, хуже некуда…

– Мое настоящее имя. Или ты думал, меня мама с папой назвали Пепел? – она фыркнула в голос. – Не-е-е, – продолжила, не дожидаясь ответа, – мое настоящее имя приличное, возмутительно скучное и означает то, чего боятся все ведьмы, фэйри и прочие противоестественные создания. Хотя, наверное, хорошо наточенный ясеневый кол даже на безмозглых людишек способен должное впечатление произвести!

– Ясеневый кол?..

– Ясеневая пустошь, если точнее, – хихикнула Пепел и подалась назад. Самую чуточку, самую капельку: вроде бы и не притиралась к нему, вот еще надо, а просто грелась. – Эшлин.

– Чего?!

– Мое имя, тупица!

– Действительно, скучнее не бывает, – сонным голосом проговорил он. Тупица же, кретин чертов. Она обменяла – его откровения на свое имечко, пусть и сказанное чуть иначе, с интонацией не как обычно, но все равно важное – а этот придурок ничего не понял. Но правда же, что ему, благодарить ее в ответ? Идиот.

– Спокойной ночи, – сказала Пепел.

Четырнадцать лет. Она представила его: долговязый, с острыми локтями и коленками, наглый вихрастый, болтающий со скоростью сотня слов в секунду.

– Угу, спокойной, – отозвался Трой и уткнулся холодным носом ей в щеку. Потом передвинулся куда-то ниже, в шею под волосами. Противно, но не смертельно, потерпеть можно. И дыхание у него было ровное, успокаивающее.

Знать бы, кто его папочка и что он умеет делать, раз сыночек так запросто словами бросается. Вот бы его на Элизабет натравить, отыгрался бы, небось, за родную кровь…

Голова уже не работала, придумывать какие-то варианты Пепел не могла, поэтому погрузилась в фантазии, будто в мягкую подушку. Все будет хорошо, она выберется, а потом уедет куда-нибудь, где потеплее, сядет на берегу океана и напьется как следует. Или, может быть, потрахается. Найдет какого-нибудь смазливого парня вроде того голубоглазого из бара, будет улыбаться ему весь вечер, а потом все у нее будет хорошо.

Никаких фэйри…

Никаких проклятий…

Разбудил Пепел стук в дверь. Негромкий, но настойчивый. Она подскочила на постели, глянула на часы – забыла вчера их снять, вот растяпа! Стрелки застыли на без четверти два. Бормоча ругательства, Пепел расстегнула ремешок, швырнула бесполезные часы на стол и натянула вязаные носки.

– Кто вообще в такую рань… – Трой еще глубже забурился под одеяла. Судя по тому, что уже рассвело – не такая уж и рань.

– Поднимайся, – приказала Пепел и вылетела на палубу. За стеклянной дверью маячил широкоплечий силуэт: не Элизабет, хоть на том спасибо. – Чего надо? – резко спросила она, и тут же пожалела. И о своем грубом тоне, и о том, что волосы не расчёсанными лохмами свисали на лицо, и лицо это самое, помятое после сна, и носки вязаные, и вообще…

– Доброе утро, Пепел, – вежливо поздоровался Маас. – Прошу простить, что я тебя разбудил, но дело срочное. Могу я войти?

Сегодня на нем был темно-зеленый костюм, из-под которого виднелся жилет пейсли с золотистыми узорами. Носки туфель сверкали, в них можно было свое отражение как в зеркале увидеть, а рубашка выглажена так, что об воротничок уколоться можно.

– Здесь прохладно, – заметил Маас, и тут Пепел поняла, что неприлично долго на него пялится.

– Проходите, – она отступила, пропуская внутрь… кем он был? Независимый эксперт? Наемник Банка? Щеголь с непонятной силой, вот кто.

Лодка будто сжалась вокруг него, сделалась еще непригляднее: обозначились трещины на стенах, поеденный ржавчиной пол, а пятна на электрической плите совсем уже безобразными стали. Да ну и ладно. Чего перед ним выпендриваться?

– Кофе будете?

Не дожидаясь его ответа, Пепел налила воды в электрический чайник, достала две чашки.

– Спасибо, не откажусь, – Маас вытащил табуретку в центр кухоньки, уселся на нее и закинул ногу на ногу. Пепел чувствовала, как он оглядывается вокруг, сжималась от неосознанного – стыда, что ли? Вот еще. Ну живет она на лодке, и что тут такого? И на ночь надевает не шелковые пеньюары с кружевами, а пижаму на два размера больше, старую, зато теплую.

– Проточная вода, – вдруг сказал он. – Умно. Ты сама до этого додумалась или подсказал кто?

Она повернулась, встретила его взгляд.

– Скажем так, все удачно совпало.

– Умно, – повторил Маас и одобрительно кивнул. – На самом деле я пришел чтобы спросить, как вчера прошло с Хранителем Обетов. Удалось его призвать?

Пепел скривилась с досадой. Вроде бы и удалось, но и прока от этого не особенно.

– Арканы сработали нормально, только подождать пришлось. Потом, правда, у нас случилось небольшое недоразумение…

Фэйри вывалился из спальни, на ходу одергивая свитер – наверное, только надел, волосы у него наэлектризовались и торчали во все стороны, – и уставился на Мааса.

– А он что тут делает?!

– Пепел была так любезна, что пригласила меня в свое жилище, – чопорно отозвался тот.

Была так глупа, точнее, что разрешила уже второму постороннему за последние дни переступить Порог. Какой-никакой, слабенький – постоянно на хаусботе Пепел не жила, так, наведывалась изредка, поэтому называть эту хибару своим домом язык не поворачивался. А потом – выстоит ли настоящий укрепленный Порог в проточной воде? Чтобы проверить у нее все времени не находилось.

– Чего он приперся? – продолжал хрипло орать Трой. – Чего надо? Его клиенты людей похищают, а он притащился! Даже не знает, что ведьмы арендовали ту камеру!

– Значит, ведьмы. Но я про это действительно не знал. Мне интересно, как прошла встреча с Хранителем, – Маас едва удостоил взглядом полукровку, и Пепел почувствовала что-то странное: вроде бы и приятно, что он ее за старшую держит, за умную, но все равно какая-то обида, что ли. Этого придурка, похоже, вообще мало кто за человека считал, вот он и решил, что так удобно. Приспособился.

– Подожди, дай ему объяснить.

Пепел сделала им с Маасом кофе, подогрела для Троя молока. Вроде бы против молока он ничего не имел, а чай она опять купить забыла. Ладно.

Она рассказала: про холм на Виткове, про Хранителя – отличного парня Трэвиса, про его спутницу, иногда собутыльника и персонального помощника Лорейн. Про трактир на Малостранской площади, и совет, который советом не посчитаешь особо, так, ерунда какая-то. Маас слушал внимательно, не перебивал, а когда она останавливалась, помогал наводящими вопросами.

– Зачем тебе это знать? – Трой присел на кухонный стол, смотрел с неприязнью.

– Мне интересно, – Маас вел себя так, будто каждый день пил растворимый кофе на ржавом корыте и наслаждался разговором. – В Банке не каждый день происходят ограбления, а уж такие любопытные…

– Слуш, ты, служба безопасности, – Трой как завелся, так и не утихал, серпал молоко из кружки и смотрел зверем, – если не можешь помочь нормально, то лучше вали к хуям. А то любопытно ему! Как он вообще нас нашел?! Что за ведьма, которую отследить как нехрен делать!

Ну вот, началось. Пепел уже думала, попустило, но нет, опять у него во всех грехах ведьмы виноваты.

– Я следил за имуществом, вверенным Банку, – заявил Маас. Имущество аж розовыми пятнами по морде пошло от возмущения, но слово вставить не успело. – Минувшей ночью я пересмотрел архивы в поисках прецедентов. Пытался найти похожую ситуацию, которая бы подсказала мне, как лучше следует поступить в сложившейся ситуации: как будет правильней, и, что немаловажно, сократит количество жертв либо сведет их к нулю.

– Ух ты, – удивилась Пепел, – а у вас, там, типа, корпоративный гуманизм?

– Скорее корпоративный прагматизм, – уголки его губ чуть дернулись вверх – еще не улыбка, но ее призрак. – Каждое разумное существо может стать клиентом Банка. Мертвецы – окончательные такие, скучные, лежащие бревнами и совершенно бесполезные тела волю свою изъявлять не умеют. Поэтому Банк старается способствовать сохранению жизни всех потенциальных заемщиков.

– Охренеть, – мрачно заметил Трой.

– А еще заботится о сохранности содержимого ячеек. И даже если вклад был похищен, а потом найден, ответственности за него по-прежнему лежит на Банке.

До Пепел очень медленно доходило, неспешно так. Маас смотрел торжественно и, без сомнений, был весьма собой доволен.

– Это означает…

– Нормально нельзя сказать? – перебил ее полукровка. – Почему все всегда норовят все запутать на ровном месте?

– Ты много знаешь о магической клятве, Пепел? – спросил Маас.

Она моргнула.

– Ну… это такая штука… Нужно поклясться своей силой, а если не получится выполнить – сила вроде как оборачивается против тебя… жизнь вытягивает, – она пожала плечами и сделала глоток из кружки. – Очень просто и эффективно.

– Кроме архивов Банка я изучил основы магических клятв. Если существует серьезное препятствие для выполнения обещания, клятва считается аннулированной с последующим назначением новой цели для исполнителя, – процитировал он по памяти, чуть прикрыв глаза. – А это уже означает, что…

– Кажется, я поняла, – пробормотала Пепел. – Если я не могу убить Троя, потому что он под защитой Банка…

– И еще потому, что ты этому бугаю поклялась, – угрюмо напомнил фэйри.

Маас вскинул брови, впился в нее взглядом.

– Это правда?

– Да, представьте себе! – выпалила Пепел. – Я убить не смогу, никого и никогда, но…

– Но ты все равно боялась, что обстоятельства тебе вынудят, и поэтому принесла еще одну клятву, – он говорил и будто за леску что-то наружу из нее тащил, что-то темное и неприятное, колючее, в чем признаваться непросто. Но Пепел смотрела, глаз не отводила.

– Так все-таки, – обратил на себя внимание Трой, – что насчет моей ситуации? Что со мной будет?

Пепел собиралась ответить ему, но не успела. Облачко пара вырвалось из ее приоткрытого рта и исчезло в морозном воздухе. Подождите-ка. В морозном. Ночью так холодно не было, и еще пять минут назад, когда она готовила кофе…

Пепел спустила ноги с табурета, куда закинула их по привычке, ступила на палубу и увидела, как иней подбирается к ее ступням, на ходу замораживая все вокруг. Стены, окна, немногочисленную мебель, даже остатки кофе в кружке подернулись тонкой корочкой льда.

– Хм, – сказал Маас и глянул в свою чашку. – Любопытно.

А потом с улицы послышался знакомый голос.

– Ясень, девочка! Можешь выйти на минутку? Нам нужно потолковать кое о чем.

Пепел замерла. Все ее тело будто застыло – не так, как в переулке возле синагоги, нет, ее собственная воля осталась при ней, вот только шевелиться не хотелось. Рано, еще слишком рано, вчера Элизабет появилась позже… а может, она забыла, перепутала, часы остановились, Маас отвлек разговором.

Пепел обнаружила, что Трой смотрит на нее: вопросительно, ошеломленно, испуганно. Он тоже понятия не имеет, что делать, а ведь Элизабет зовет ее. Только ее.

На одеревеневших ногах Пепел подошла к двери. Открыла ее, выглянула наружу.

– Доброе утро!

Сегодня на Элизабет был костюм цвета снежной ягоды, чуть прихваченной морозом, розоватый с белыми прожилками. И она улыбалась – ярко и вызывающе, как обычно. За спиной у нее стояли двое: высокий парень в футболке и спортивных штанах и мужчина постарше в теплой куртке и шапочке. В правой руке он держал поводок, но собаки нигде не было видно. У обоих был остекленевший, отсутствующий взгляд – Пепел уже видела такое возле трактира на Бенедиктской.

Но никаких оборотней на этот раз. Никого с клыками и когтями поблизости, по крайней мере, пока.

– Чего тебе нужно?

– Поговорить, – проворковала та. – Напомнить тебе о времени. Убедиться, что ты понимаешь, насколько высоки ставки.

– Я понимаю, вот и поговорили, хватит! – угрюмо отозвалась Пепел.

Фэйри рассмеялась. Смех у нее был похож на перезвон маленьких колокольчиков, нежный и мелодичный.

– Иди сюда, девочка. Третий раз я просить не буду.

Пепел захлопнула дверь, привалилась к ней спиной. Вцепилась в рукоять кинжала – только ведь напрасно все это, бессмысленно и пытаться…

– Ты можешь ее заколдовать? – Трой широко распахнул глаза, уставился на нее, как на спасательный круг.

– Смеешься? – шепотом спросила Пепел в ответ. – Это высшая фэйри, я не знаю таких заклинаний, которые бы подействовали на нее!

– Это могло бы быть очень неблагоразумно, – заметил Маас. Он единственный из них не боялся – или, по крайней мере, выглядел так же спокойно, как и прежде. А чего ему вообще бояться?

Трой заозирался по сторонам.

– Здесь есть какое-нибудь оружие?..

– Ты совсем свихнулся? Какое оружие тебе нужно? Думаешь, у меня тут тайник с пистолетом, или еще что?!

– Ты могла бы подготовиться! – прорычал он. – Что-то предусмотреть на случай чокнутых фэйри, я не знаю… о, а эта колымага плавает?! Что если мы отойдем от берега?! Она не сможет перейти проточную воду…

– Но ужасно разозлится, – закончил Маас вместо него.

Трой попытался испепелить его взглядом, но получилось так себе.

– Ладно, – выдохнула Пепел. – Я пойду и поговорю с ней.

Ее ноги будто свинцом налились, а каждый шаг давался с трудом. Было холодно, чертовски холодно, будто какой-то арктический циклон обрушился на причал и заморозил все вокруг в радиусе пятидесяти метров: ветви деревьев и кустов покрылись инеем, кучка опавших листьев хрустнула под ногой, когда Пепел наконец шагнула на землю.

– Наконец-то, – в голосе у Элизабет прорезалось нетерпение. Она подняла руку, щелкнула пальцами и к ее марионеткам присоединилось еще двое: женщина в элегантном пальто и парень неопределенного возраста и бомжеватого вида.

– У меня еще есть сутки, – Пепел пыталась смотреть фэйри в лицо, не обращая внимания на людей, замерших в отдалении.

– Я рада, что ты это помнишь, – та милостиво кивнула, и в тот же миг двое из ее марионеток бросились к Пепел. Ее грубо схватили и швырнули вперед, заставляя опуститься на колени, прямо на промерзшую землю, и Пепел коротко вскрикнула от неожиданности. Руки ей выкрутили назад, больно и резко, да так и держали, наклонив голову вниз.

Чтобы она знала свое место.

Чтобы не забывала.

Пепел сжала челюсти, изо всех сил стараясь не показать, насколько ей страшно.

– Что тебя останавливает? – миролюбиво поинтересовалась Элизабет. – Совесть проснулась? Решимости не хватает? Или ты не осознаешь, что выбор простой – либо ты, либо он?

– Я никогда не убивала людей, – пробормотала Пепел, разглядывая туфли – тоже бледно-розовые, на высоком остром каблуке.

Элизабет промолчала в ответ, будто отвлеклась: со стороны лодки послышался шум. Кто-то шагнул с палубы на землю – неторопливо, будто прогуливаясь. Не Трой. Пепел даже не поняла, почему такое облегчение испытала – потому что Маас мог защитить ее, а фэйри-полукровка – нет? Да нет же, глупость. Потому что Маас в защите не нуждался, а Трою она ее дать не могла. Пока Трой сидел на лодке и не высовывался, Элизабет своей цели не видела и вроде как оставалась надежда: припугнет и свалит. Еще один день, двадцать четыре часа, они что-нибудь придумают, и потом, Банк же…

– Доброе утро, – вкрадчивым тоном поздоровался Маас.

– А ты еще кто?

– Независимый консультант. В данный момент представляю интересы Банка в отношении выкраденного из сейфа объекта, на который вы посягнули…

– Ни на что я не посягала, – оборвала его та. Из голоса Элизабет разом пропали приторно сладкие нотки, будто завораживать Мааса ей было неинтересно. Знать бы еще, почему. – Девчонка твоя, Банк? Хочешь вернуть ее целой и невредимой – объясни, что по счетам надо платить. Долг сам себя не спишет, Эшлин, дорогая, его нужно отработать.

Она шагнула ближе – всем, что Пепел видела, были розовые туфли и ноги без чулок, белоснежная кожа нежнее шелка.

– И не вмешивайся, пока я разговариваю с девочкой, понял, Банк? Что ты вообще такое, я не пойму…

– А ты посмотри внимательней, – предложил Маас. – Может быть, и увидишь.

Рука легла Пепел на голову, ухватила за волосы. Пальцы были ледяными, и мурашки от этого прикосновения разбежались по всему телу. Пепел не смогла сдержать дрожь.

– Не тролль, это точно. И не химера, однако что-то похожее есть… Кто он, девочка? – она дернула Пепел, заставляя поднять голову.

А потом один чертов гребаный придурок полукровка хлопнул дверью и вывалился наружу с воплем:

– Быстро отойди от нее!

Что за идиот. Пепел даже зажмурилась – ну сейчас Элизабет ему устроит.

– Тро-о-ой? – ехидно протянула та. И потом. – Кажется, ты забыл причесаться.

– Отпусти ее, – повторил он. – Ну же, руку убрала!

Холодные пальцы замерли буквально на миг, а потом Элизабет вцепилась еще сильнее.

– Это что у тебя, кухонный нож? Как мило. Ты потрясающий, Трой, – она подчеркнула имя, точно один этот звук невероятно ее смешил. – Если бы не обязанности, мы бы точно с тобой познакомились поближе.

Рука исчезла. Элизабет щелкнула пальцами, и марионетки устремились к Трою. Кажется, их стало еще больше, Пепел уже ничего не соображала. Судя по приглушенным звукам борьбы, Трой сопротивлялся отчаянно, правда, недолго. Его толкнули на землю рядом с Пепел, и держали так же крепко – только вчетвером. Элизабет вертела в руках нож – здоровенный, его Брайан точил, а Пепел только вчера колбасу резала… или это позавчера было? В общем, придурок полукровка оружие таки нашел.

– Мило, – повторила Элизабет, поворачивая дешевую перламутровую ручку то так, то этак. Острие упиралось в длинный ноготь, но кожи не касалось – холодное железо жжется, вспомнила Пепел.

– Ты хочешь меня убить? – заявил Трой. – Давай, сука. Вперед.

Бледный, с красными пятнами на щеках, он смотрел внизу вверх с вызовом.

– Тебе же это нужно? Ну так валяй, убивай. Так будет проще: ты, я, никого больше. Только скажи сначала, почему! – выплюнул он ей в лицо.

Элизабет замерла, будто в нерешительности. Потом подняла свободную руку и погладила его по лицу: осторожно, едва касаясь кончиками пальцев.

– Глу-упый, – протянула тихонько, словно с ребенком разговаривала. – Ни красоты, ни воли. Правда, моя старшая сестра все равно отыскала бы что-нибудь особенное: глаза или кисти рук, или, скажем, голос… Она бы вырезала его из тебя и добавила в свою коллекцию. Но сестренка за решеткой, а кровь, хоть и разбавленная, но все равно кровь, – она поморщилась с досадой. – Столько возни из-за какого-то глупого мальчишки…

– Ты гребаная извращенка… – Трой пытался отстраниться, но держали его крепко. – Совсем свихнулась! А ну прекрати! Послушайте, дамочка, есть подозрение, что у нас с вами видовая несовместимость: я не трахаюсь с рептилиями! Ну! Сказал же! Да не трогай же меня!

Элизабет критически оглядела его, покрутила голову так и эдак и снова поморщилась.

– Отвратительный цвет волос. И что это за рот? Да, определенно, ты мне не нравишься.

Она щелкнула пальцами, и Пепел отпустили, а в следующую секунду Элизабет будто выхватила что-то из воздуха, мерцающий искрами шарик, и кинула его:

– На, лови!

И Пепел поймала – просто по инерции, или потому что шарик летел ей в грудь, и она отбила его рукой, оттолкнула ладонью, а он взял и впитался в кожу, растекся жидким льдом по руке и проник внутрь.

– Что это за хрень? – пробормотала Пепел, разглядывая ладонь. Магическая хрень, без всяких сомнений, чуть пощипала и растворилась, будто ее и не было. – Что за дерьмо? – она глянула на Элизабет, и одновременно с Пепел Трой тоже потребовал ответа:

– Что ты с ней сделала?

– Посмотри на время, – пропела та, улыбаясь ласково.

Пепел опустила взгляд на запястье – там были часы, те самые, вчерашние, и показывали они одиннадцать часов утра завтрашнего дня. Она знала это так же хорошо, как собственное имя, как старенькую лодку у себя за спиной, как содержимое рюкзака.

И знала, что время закончилось. Кожу на ладони закололо, будто мелкими иголками, во рту пересохло. Сердце застучало вдруг быстро-быстро, живот свело от боли. На руке прямо посреди ладони вдруг показалось маленькое темное пятнышко. Выросло на глазах до размера монетки, протянуло щупальца во все стороны, засочилось гноем. Пепел хотела закричать, но из горла вырвался сдавленный хрип. И еще – кровью плеснуло на подбородок.

Что-то было ужасающе неправильно, но она никак не могла сообразить, что именно. Внутри болело все сильнее и сильнее, скручивало толчками, и она начала тихонько подвывать от ужаса. Кожа на руках вздулась пузырями, плоть гнила на глазах, кусками отходила от костей.

– Что ты с ней сделала?! – снова ахнул Трой. – Что происходит? Что она увидела?! Прекрати это!

– Она видит то, что будет завтра, – нежно сообщила Элизабет.

– Не будет, – сообщил Маас, про которого они все забыли. Пепел глянула – сквозь тошноту, сквозь боль. Он стоял в отдалении, такой же невозмутимый, как и всегда. – Это всего-навсего иллюзия.

– А ну кыш отсюда! – Элизабет взмахнула рукой, точно собиралась и в него что-то бросить, и тут Маас исчез. Мгновенно, будто его и не было.

Пепел согнулась пополам от боли, пытаясь понять, что он только что сказал. Иллюзия? Это ей только кажется или все-таки на самом деле происходит? Нарушенная клятва выломает всю магию из ее тела, а потом и жизнь заберет – вот так это все случится?

Дышать становилось все труднее и труднее, кровь текла изо рта, из глаз, выплескивалась толчками между ног.

– Вот, возьми, – сказал мелодичный женский голос (кто такая? Как ее звали?), и чья-то рука подтолкнула Пепел нож. Обычный столовый нож со знакомой перламутровой ручкой. Пепел вцепилась в него, желая сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы боль закончилась. Кто-то кричал и ругался совсем рядом (какой-то мужчина?), и повторял:

– Посмотри на меня! Это нереально, слышишь?.. Посмотри на меня!

А потом лезвие ножа оказалось рядом с его горлом. Все очень просто, очень быстро.

– Сделаешь – и все закончится.

Пепел слышала, как совсем рядом кто-то всхлипывал и хрипел, и боролся за каждый вздох. И видела: глаза, серо-голубые вразлет, удивленные, испуганные, и можно было даже не напрягаться особо (она и не могла, слабая, умирающая, без магии), только чуть прижать рукой…

Как же его звали… какая теперь разница…

– Ясень, дорогая, но ведь это очень больно… поверить не могу, что ты терпишь… сделай так, чтобы прекратилось!

Наверное, все-таки нужно было. И этот, как его, он сначала звал ее, а потом замолчал, смотрел молча, а потом вроде как кивнул едва заметно и глаза прикрыл.

Наверное, надо было…

Потерпеть еще немного.

Она разжала пальцы. Нож упал куда-то вниз, провалился в сизый гнилой туман. Вытолкнула слова из горла вместе с остатками силы и крови:

– Я не буду.

– Что ж, тогда ты сдохнешь, – скучным тоном сказала фэйри. Подняла нож, крутанула его в руке и отдала кому-то из марионеток. – Не сегодня, так завтра.

– Убери это. Отпусти ее!

Как же его звали? Пепел скорчилась на земле, ничего не осознавая толком. Внутренности будто когтями рвали, больно, и горело огнем. Так ведьмы умирают? Так и она?..

– Зачем тебе это нужно? Почему я? Скажи мне! Скажи!

Он что-то умел. Что-то важное, что-то, что могло помочь. Он пытался…

Фэйри снова рассмеялась.

– Так обидно умереть ни за что, правда? Осознавать, что твоя смерть будет иметь больше смысла, чем твоя жизнь? Крошечное никчемное существо. Завтра мы встретимся снова, и ты умрешь, так ничего и не узнав. Если бы ты был сидхе, ты бы, может быть, что-нибудь уже и понял…

– Если бы ты была человеком, то могла бы просто сдохнуть, напоровшись на гребаный нож, – выплюнул он.

Фэйри хихикнула. Сделал крошечный шажок назад, и тут каблук ее шикарной туфли зацепился за что-то – корень дерева, камень, мерзлая земля. В общем, она споткнулась, потеряла равновесие на какой-то миг – перестала быть грациозной, элегантной, взмахнула руками – и наткнулась на марионетку, которая стояла позади.

Боль исчезла так внезапно, что Пепел даже не поверила. Шевелиться боялась – а вдруг вернется? Смотреть на свои руки, ощущать, как сердце гоняет кровь по венам, чувствовать силу – вот же она, совсем рядом, только потянись! Рядом кто-то ходил, какие-то люди натыкались друг на друга и разбредались в разные стороны. Разговаривали на чешском – Прага же! Она не умрет в Праге сегодня, это была всего-навсего иллюзия! Колдовство! Чертова фэйри ее прокляла, развела, заморочила!

– Ты в порядке?..

А люди вокруг – марионетки Элизабет, точно же! Фэйри, которая отобрала силу, это Элизабет была! Не отобрала, но заставила поверить, так ярко, так реально…

– Эй, ты меня вообще слышишь? Все нормально?..

Пепел опустила взгляд на свои ладони. Обычные, нормальные руки. Кожа розовая, грязь под ногтями – она ими землю ковыряла, что ли?

– Эшлин?.. Пепел?..

Она наконец и его заметила: бледный, перепуганный. Трой. Полукровка. Точно. Он поймал ее взгляд и закашлялся, согнулся пополам, прижимая руку к ребрам, и тогда Пепел дальше посмотрела.

Элизабет падала медленно: сначала на колени, потом подняла руку неловко, будто пыталась почесать спину – нет, достать что-то, что ей мешало, что ее замедлило – а потом повалилась набок, и Пепел наконец увидела. Нож торчал у нее в спине прямо под левой лопаткой, идеальные складки костюма нарушились. И вся она сама: красивая, уверенная – тоже нарушилась, исказилась, потеряла целостность.

– Охренеть, – выдохнула Пепел. Еще раз глянула – на свои руки без следа гнили, живые! – а потом на ноги вскочила.

Мужчина в вязаной шапочке прошел мимо нее, качая головой и заглядывая под кусты.

– Куда запропастилась… пся крев! Ида! Да где ж ты есть! Ида!..

Тела он будто и не видел.

– Трой… – позвала Пепел. Подошла ближе, коснулась рукой его плеча. – Трой, это ты ее…

Элизабет не двигалась. Ее тело погружалось в землю, медленно проваливалось, словно в трясину, в зыбучие пески.

Отвести взгляд было невозможно, и Пепел смотрела, жадно поглощала детали: вот скрылась под поверхностью правая рука, часть головы, светлые волосы, бедро… Вот погрузилось плечо, бок, вот засосало ногу в розовой туфельке: споткнулась же! Не померещилось! Он приказал!

– Как человека, – пробормотала Пепел. Они были правы. Все – правы.

Потом стало неинтересно. Она повернулась к Трою: он так и сидел, будто сил в нем не осталось, чтобы подняться, был даже не бледный, а зеленоватый, но хотя бы не кашлял. Спросил безжизненным голосом, даже не глядя:

– Она умерла?

И Пепел поняла, что есть только один способ это проверить. Она метнулась на лодку – живая! целая! – запрыгнула на палубу, ворвалась в каюту. Схватила рюкзак, вытряхнула все содержимое на кровать, начала перерывать, отодвигая хлам в сторону, нет, не хлам, очень нужное и важное, пока не нашла свернутый в несколько раз листок бумаги, перепачканный в крови Жука.

– Что там?

Трой, оказывается, за ней приплелся, стоял прислонившись к переборке и руками себя обнимал.

Пепел развернула – осторожно, дыхание затаила – и увидела красные пятна, след от шариковой ручки и больше ничего. Ее имя исчезло. Больше некому вытребовать долг. Она была свободна.

– Да, – выдохнула еле слышно, и повторила, чтобы точно услышал, – да, она умерла. Ты ее убил.

Трой сполз по стене вниз, да так и остался сидеть.

Пепел тоже уселась на пол рядом с кроватью, дрожащими руками скрутила сигарету. Затянулась раз, другой, практически не ощущая вкуса.

– Это была иллюзия. Гадина в меня иллюзией кинула, и будто бы все по-настоящему случилось… – она еще раз посмотрела на ладонь правой руки. Ничего там, разумеется, не было. Нет-нет, не думать, не вспоминать, даже не пытаться представить, что было бы если бы…

И может быть Маас прав, и ничего бы не случилось, и этот их Банк сильнее магической клятвы будет, но фэйри – гребаные твари, бездушные сволочи – и Элизабет бы придумала еще что-то похуже, долг бы все равно остался, что-то все равно пришлось бы…

– Ты кричала, – бесцветным голосом сказал Трой.

Что ему сказать? Я гнила заживо и горела?

– Что с твоим горлом? – вместо этого спросила Пепел.

Он неопределенно пошевелил рукой: ничего страшного, или, быть может, _отвали_ это значило, Пепел выяснять не стала. Было кое-что гораздо важнее.

– Ты запомнил?

Он поднял на нее взгляд: совершенно потухший какой-то, неживой.

– Ты запомнил, что ощутил в тот момент, когда это случилось? – нажала Пепел. – Я слышала, ты требовал, чтобы она причину назвала, только ведь не сработало. Ты много чего ей говорил, но в словах не было магии до того момента. Что там случилось?

– Какая разница?..

– Большая! – вдруг подхватилась Пепел, на ноги вскочила и пепельницу цапнула. – Это как-то контролировать можно, идиот! Не наугад ляпать, а потом годами раскаиваться, а защищаться! Это твоя сила, ее можно использовать! Если тебя раньше не научили – плохо, но всегда есть время еще пробовать! Ты можешь что угодно сделать, все, что сам захочешь…

– Убивать кого-то? – бросил он. Смотрел прямо в глаза, насквозь. – Я не хочу. Конец истории. Найдем долбаных ведьм, и я уеду.

– Вали куда знаешь, – Пепел было все равно. – Главное – сучка сдохла. Ты видел, что с ее телом случилось? Никаких следов! Полиция не придет ко мне посреди ночи, не вытащит из постели…

Она замолчала, вдруг пораженная открывшимися перспективами. С той самой секунды, как за дверью ячейки пятьсот тридцать восемь Пепел увидела фэйри, ее жизнь понеслась в каком-то безумном ритме. Теперь оказалось неожиданно сложно принять свою внезапную свободу: от всех обязательств, от нависшей опасности скорой гибели, от чертовых сверхъестественных тварей, которых стало слишком много вокруг.

Пепел поймала себя на том, что улыбается. Во весь рот, совершенно безумно. И хихикает, потому что, черт, гадина на нож напоролась с перламутровой ручкой, и чем теперь колбасу резать?

Есть захотелось ужасно. И пить – кофе, вина какого-нибудь подороже той бормотухи, да чего там мелочиться, шампанского тоже можно!

– Все закончилось, ты понимаешь? – она снова плюхнулась на пол только теперь напротив Троя, совсем близко. – Ты просто… ты супер! Ты понимаешь, насколько ты крут? Ты редкостный гавнюк, но ты еще – что-то невероятное!

Он смотрел хмуро, пытался оттереть кровь с подбородка. Пепел сделала последнюю затяжку, затушила сигарету и пепельницу в сторону отставила.

– Дай-ка мне.

Она послюнила рукав пижамы и потянулась к Трою – он, на удивление, даже не стал вредничать: ни про ее ужасный вкус в одежде не сказал, ни про то, что слюна – первый разносчик инфекции, ничего вообще. Сидел и молчал, и позволял ей себе лицо вытирать, будто так и надо было.

Щетина кололась под пальцами, царапала кожу, но Пепел все терла и терла. Ладонью по его лицу, будто пытаясь не только кровь, а чужое прикосновение стереть. Потом уже просто погладила, большим пальцем рта коснулась, на губах замерла.

А потом наклонилась и поцеловала.

Губы у него были прохладные, сухие, но чем глубже Пепел продвигалась, осторожно трогала языком, тем больше тепла находила. Будто под кожей у него пламя бушевало, но не обжигающее, а согревающее, то, от которого у нее внутри все дрожать начинало.

И чертов фэйри отвечал. Сначала медленно, касался своим языком ее, потом все уверенней, глубже, сминал ее губы, просил еще и еще, и давал столько же.

– Ух ты, – выдохнула Пепел, чуть отстранившись, и он потянулся за ней, будто намагниченный, сам прижался ртом к ее рту. Голова начала кружиться – то ли от недостатка воздуха, то ли просто потому, что целоваться с ним было, оказывается, так приятно.

– Стой, стой, – пробормотала Пепел, когда он ей руку на пояс пристроил, начал под майку пижамную забираться. Она уперлась ладонью Трою в грудь, останавливая, и он послушался, замер, голову склонил и поглядел вопросительно из-под ресниц. – Так не пойдет же! Мы не договорили!

И не договорились, если уж на то пошло. Он сказал, что уедет, но получается, они так ничего не выяснили. Избавились от проблемы, уничтожили ее, можно сказать, и собираются заняться сексом на одном адреналине?

А кто вообще сказал, что собираются?

Трой руку убрал. Уронил ее на пол, будто у него сил не осталось, и губы облизал. Язык у него был розовый, длинный, и теперь Пепел знала, какой на вкус.

– Отчаянье.

– Что? – не поняла она.

– Ты спросила, что я чувствую, – глаза у него вблизи казались совсем прозрачными, больше серыми, чем голубыми. – В тот момент, когда пожелал, чтобы она умерла. Это отчаянье было.

Пепел отодвинулась, присела на пятки. А ведь он не шутил, ни капельки не издевался.

– Значит, отчаянье.

С этим мало что можно сделать. Так себе топливо для магии: это даже не злость, не гнев, не решимость и не кураж. Из сильных эмоций можно много чего создать: из печали, из обиды, из радости такой яркой, которая годами сияет, из воспоминаний об удовольствии, о чем-то светлом. Но вот отчаянье…

– Ха, – он криво улыбнулся – в ответ, наверное, на разочарование, которое у Пепел на лице проступило. Она сдерживаться никогда не умела. – Я ж тебе говорил. Не получится.

– Ты не пробовал.

– Пробовал, и не один раз, – упрямо возразил Трой. – Ни хрена не выходит!

– А ведьма тебя когда-нибудь учила?

Она взяла его за руку, переплела свои пальцы с его, длинными и тонкими – интересно, он на каком-нибудь музыкальном инструменте играть умеет? – и сжала поплотнее. Попыталась почувствовать магию внутри, потянулась своей: что-нибудь? Ну хоть что-нибудь?

– Один раз уже получилось, – сказала Пепел, глядя ему в глаза. – Возле кладбища, когда ты меня оттолкнул. Значит, будем пробовать снова и снова, пока не научишься.

– Тебе зачем? – он поиграл их сплетенными руками, повертел так и эдак. Пепел не отпускала.

– Будет, о чем рассказать внукам, – заявила она. – Знавала я одного глупого фэйри, который не умел обращаться со своей магией, так вот, я его всему научила!

Он прыснул, и Пепел тоже не выдержала, рассмеялась. Впрочем, тут же посерьезнела.

– Давай, соберись. Это будет первый урок. Возьми свое… отчаянье, и пожелай чего-нибудь. Сильно-сильно пожелай, как будто от этого твоя жизнь зависит.

Она смалодушничала, конечно. Понятия не имела, как это у них – у него – работает. Как правильно направлять силу: без заклинаний на латыни, как ей самой было проще, легче, без того, что внутри. Ее магия шла изнутри, из глубины живота, там, где находилось все женское, в круг замкнутое, с луной растущее и угасавшее.

Где была магия у фэйри, Пепел понятия не имела. Думала раньше, что они сами – магия, но нет, этот ее, ущербный, непонятный, состоял из костей и жил, из голоса и крови.

И из отчаянья.

Трой скривился, скорчил какую-то невообразимую рожу – это, наверное, чтобы сконцентрироваться. А потом взял и посмотрел хитро.

– Поцелуй меня.

– Нечестно! – возмутилась Пепел. – Ты жульничаешь и не стараешься, и…

Этот поцелуй – второй? Или третий? – получился еще лучше, чем предыдущие. Было весело и легко, будто тиски, все внутри сжимавшие, окончательно исчезли, и остался только его рот и тепло, и желание – а может быть, плюнуть на все и…

– …и все равно получилось, – подытожил Трой.

Они сидели так еще немного, а потом Пепел поднялась. Ведьмы же, надо их искать! С остальным они потом как-нибудь разберутся.


	3. Chapter 3

Почерк у Карла был неразборчивый, хуже некуда. Чтобы найти нужное место, они полгорода объехали: на трамвае с пересадкой, а потом еще и пешком тащились.

– Что за дыра? Кто в здравом уме будет тут жить?

– А мне нравится, – Пепел головой по сторонам вертела. – Кветня четыре, Кветня…

– Майская, – перевел Маас.

Вот этот еще тоже. Подсел за столик в кафешке, где они с Троем завтракали – скорее уж обедали, шиканули нормально, разве что без вина. Отметили, типа, такое внезапное и счастливое избавление. И тут он.

– Кажется, я могу вас поздравить? – появился как ни в чем не бывало, придвинул стул и сел, как обычно разодетый, будто на прием какой, на этот раз в темно-синем костюме в тонкую голубую полоску, да еще и с шейным платком. Пижон! Пепел опять почувствовала себя замухрышкой, а вот Трою хоть бы что.

– Поздравляйте, – милостиво разрешил он, уминая котлету с подливой.

Они не разговаривали о том, что на лодке произошло. И о том, что раньше. От тела и следа не осталось: спроси кто, Пепел бы не смогла показать место, куда Элизабет упала. Ничего будто не было – ни фэйри, ни ее марионеток, ни клятвы.

Пепел это вполне устраивало.

– И предупредить, – чашка с кофе на столе перед Маасом моментально появилась, и когда только заказать успел.

– Что-нибудь еще? – официантка возле стола задержалась, кидала заинтересованные взгляды то на него, то на Троя. И чего там смотреть, спрашивается?

– Благодарю, – Маас отпустил ее кивком и принялся сахар размешивать.

– О чем предупредить? – напряглась Пепел.

– Каждое действие имеет свои последствия, – он смотрел внимательно и серьезно. – Но ты сама прекрасно знаешь.

Спасибо, что уж там. Пепел подозревала, что смерть высшей фэйри точно незамеченной не останется, но постаралась это подозрение как можно глубже отодвинуть, в самый дальний угол сознания. Потом, все потом. Вот разберутся с ведьмами – и тогда можно будет подумать.

– А куда сам свалил то? – поинтересовался Трой. Свою котлету он уничтожил быстро, и теперь посматривал в тарелку к Пепел. А вот и напрасно, она тоже голодная была, да и уверена – предложи ему сейчас, стал бы возмущаться и орать. – Что ты вообще такое?

Элизабет тоже про это спрашивала.

– Порталы, – невозмутимо бросил Маас, – слышал про такое? Переносят кого угодно куда угодно. Очень полезно при появлении враждебно настроенного потенциального противника.

Ну, предположим.

– Куда дальше собираетесь? Должен признаться, это расследование меня самого весьма заинтриговало, и поэтому я бы хотел попросить разрешения присутствовать с вами обоими до финального выяснения ситуации. Разумеется, для более подробного освещения обстоятельств дела в отчете.

А еще ему явно любопытно было, вот и все дела.

– Проси, – Трой явно нарывался, но Маасу на него как-то плевать было.

– А еще портала у вас в кармане не завалялось? – без особой надежды спросила Пепел, но увы. Маас не возражал с ними в трамвае прокатиться, хотя и выглядел там как лорд на барахолке. Однако ж ничего, не заснобило.

Улица Майская, по-местному если Кветня, была узкой и тихой, и домишки по обеим сторонам выстроились маленькие, будто дачи, уютные. И разноцветные: коричневые, бежевые, кирпичом обложенные, а один так вообще розовый, и все низенькими заборчиками обнесены.

Трой презрительно фыркнул.

– У того типа с порталами был дом. А это так, хибары!

– Любопытный образец местной архитектуры, – напротив одобрил Маас.

Нужный им дом выглядел так, будто его недавно обстреляли. Или из катапульты обкидали: в стенах какие-то уж очень подозрительные дыры зияли. Был он обшарпанный, будто из разных кусков построенный, а рядом с забором притулился такой же потрепанный пикап с наклейкой на лобовом стекле «Осторожно! В машине ребенок!».

Пепел еще раз сверилась с запиской: все верно, Кветня четыре.

– Ну, пойдем, поглядим, что там за спец, – Трой открыл калитку и первым во двор зашел.

Во дворе валялся велик. Судя по размеру – детский, это первое, что Пепел заметила. И наполовину сдутый мяч. А еще с высокой тумбы забора на незваных гостей взирал черный как смоль кот.

– Что-то мне это уже не нравится, – заявил фэйри, но в звонок позвонил. И еще раз, когда никто не отозвался через секунду. И только собирался снова руку поднять, как дверь приоткрылась и – черт, им всем пришлось опустить головы ниже, потому что открыл им пацан лет семи, вихрастый, с длинной царапиной на носу.

– Вам кого?

– Норка, – Пепел снова заглянула в бумажку, которую дал Карл, – или, возможно, Норла…

– Нор- и что-то там дальше, – Маас тоже глянул, но расшифровать не смог.

– Дядь Ноооооорм! – заорал ребенок и хлопнул дверью у них перед носом.

Трой посмотрел наверх, на кота. Потом на велик.

– А ты давно этого Карла знаешь? Где вы с ним познакомились? То, что у чувака весьма своеобразное представление о еде и лекарствах я уже понял, и друзья у него весьма оригинальные, но это уже просто за гранью…

Тут дверь приоткрылась во второй раз, и на них уставился хмурый мужик неопределенного возраста. На руках он держал другого ребенка – карапуза лет двух, не больше, который сосредоточенно грыз печенье.

– Вы кто такие?

Пепел ответить не успела: в приоткрывшуюся щель протиснулась лохматая собака и принялась обнюхивать ее ботинки. Следом за первой появилась вторая, поменьше, тявкнула на Мааса пару раз для порядка и начала носиться по двору кругами. Заметила мяч и с восторгом поволокла его куда-то.

– Нам нужен Нормас! – сообщил Трой. – Мы от Карла!

Взгляд у мужика сделался совсем уже неприветливым.

– Пошли на хуй, – рыкнул он и попытался дверь закрыть.

– Подождите! – воскликнула Пепел. – Пожалуйста, подождите! Нам очень нужна ваша помощь, и совсем неважно, от кого мы про вас узнали! Уйди, – она попыталась оттолкнуть собаку, и та переключилась на Троя. Совсем как псины у Норта, она начала тереться об его ноги и толкать руку, чтобы гладил.

В окне второго этажа показались еще детишки: уже знакомый мальчишка с царапиной на носу и парочка других, они сражались за место на подоконнике, чтобы прилипнуть лицами к стеклу и как следует разглядеть, что творилось во дворе.

Маас им рукой помахал, и те взвыли от восторга.

– Отличная встреча, – пробормотал фэйри. – Поражаюсь дружелюбию местных, вот просто который день уже сплошные сюрпризы! Такие вежливые, добрые люди…

– Этот гавнюк мне сотку должен, – сообщил хозяин дома. – Брал на неделю, а уже три месяца не отдает! Художник хренов!

– Крон? – в замешательстве спросила Пепел.

Мужик, его дом и, да чего уж там, дети и собаки выглядели так, будто и сотня крон им бы не помешала.

– Евро, – оскорбился тот и внезапно рявкнул. – А ну утихли!

Ребятня на подоконнике исчезла, будто ее ветром сдуло.

– Слушай, мужик, мы заплатим, – щедро пообещал Трой. – Сколько надо – две сотни, три? Она сколько угодно достанет!

Пепел едва удержалась, чтобы не врезать ему по пустой башке. Высоко, конечно, не дотянешься, но пнуть в лодыжку удалось весьма прицельно. Маас хмыкнул, но промолчал.

За стеклом снова началось какое-то движение, и Нормас (Норан?) грозно покосился наверх.

– Так чего надо?

– Ведьмы, – Трой от пинка слишком быстро оправился и намека не понял. – Нам нужны ведьмы!

– Иначе говоря, нам требуется ваша помощь в поиске неких ведьм, арендовавших у Банка ячейку в Хранилище под Замковым холмом в Братиславе, – гладко объяснил Маас.

Ребенок, который сидел на руках, выпустил печенье изо рта и уставился на него ярко-синими глазами.

– Ну, допустим, – сказал мужик, – парочку я убил. Только стоит это дороже ста евро.

– Нам не убивать, – выпалила Пепел, успев в этот раз быстрее Троя. – Нам нужно найти ведьм. Или, может, вы знаете кого-то, кто мог бы отыскать нам этих вполне конкретных ведьм.

Нор-и что-то там дальше оглядел их всех тяжелым взглядом.

– Триста.

– Мы согласны, – торопливо кивнула Пепел.

– Плюс долг художника.

– Без проблем, – черт с ним, четыреста евро она как-нибудь достанет. Обчистит карманы случайных прохожих, стянет из кассы зазевавшегося продавца в магазине. Без проблем.

Мелкая собака сделала еще один круг по двору, подбежала к Трою, кинула мяч ему в ноги и требовательно тявкнула. Малышня в доме снова отвоевала подоконник, стараясь действовать как можно тише на этот раз, но отец семейства все равно посматривал вверх, нахмурив брови. Впрочем, компания незваных гостей удостоилась не меньшего внимания.

– Кто вы вообще такие?

– Какая разница? – Трой пытался отпихнуть маленькую собаку, а вторая воспользовалась моментом, плюхнулась ему в ноги и подставила пузо – гладь! – Меня зовут Трой, это Пепел, а разодетый модник – Маас. Так когда едем? И куда едем?

Самый мелкий ребенок, сидящий на руках, вдруг скривился и заныл:

– Пааааап…

– Норман, – сказал хозяин дома, ловко засунул обслюнявленное печенье в открытый рот мелкому и предотвратил истерику.

– Очень приятно, – Пепел протянула ладонь. Тип сначала покосился с подозрением, но руку пожал.

– Едем прямо сейчас. Куртку только возьму.

Окно на третьем этаже распахнулось, и оттуда высунулась женщина – с немытой головой, одетая в какую-то растянутую майку, не слишком молодая, но какая-то невероятно красивая, породистая.

– Опять ты ее шоколадом кормишь! А спать как потом прикажешь укладывать?! Куда ты намылился, Норман? Эта банда опять весь дом разнесет, выгони их сначала и молока купи!

Ребенок – она? Пепел поначалу решила, что мальчик, – запихал в рот остатки печенья и сидел с оттопыренными щеками, чрезвычайно собой довольный. Довольная?..

– Щаз, – сказал Норман, шагнул назад и закрыл дверь.

– Ни хрена я верю, что он может найти каких-либо ведьм, – вздохнул Трой. Обреченно присел и начал гладить обеих собак одновременно. – Распродажу детской одежды – легко. Бешеные скидки на оптовые партии еще не совсем просроченных, но уже совсем скоро продуктов в супермаркете – проще простого. Ведьмы – очень сомневаюсь.

– Я ничего не почувствовала, когда с ним поздоровалась, – Пепел задумчиво посмотрела на свою руку, потом на дом. Женщина захлопнула окно и исчезла, малышня как горох посыпалась с подоконника, зато теперь изнутри доносились громкие голоса, возмущенно спорящие друг с другом.

– Значит, никакой опасности он не представляет? – уточнил Маас. – Обычный человек?

– Или просто жулик, который по выходным изображает великого охотника на ведьм для доверчивых лопухов с деньгами, а в будни подрабатывает в какой-нибудь местной автомастерской, откуда его каждую неделю выгоняют за пьянство…

– Нет, – перебила Пепел. – Я вообще ничего не почувствовала. На нем блокирующие амулеты.

– Интересные у твоего друга знакомства, – после паузы произнес Маас. – Хозяин трактира, его подмастерье с меткой Дикой охоты, теперь вот этот…

Значит, он тоже увидел метку. Пепел открыла рот, чтобы спросить, что это означает, но тут Норман вылетел из дома как ошпаренный и помчался к пикапу едва не бегом.

– Чего вы стоите? Именного приглашения дожидаетесь? Якоб, фу! Фу, место!

Из дома вслед за ним высунулась женщина – на сей раз другая, блондинка и не менее красивая, даром что в шортах и резиновых сапогах на босу ногу, и завопила:

– Ты обещал починить чертов смеситель! Второй день воды нет, а нам что, каждый раз вниз бегать?

– Я починю! – рявкнул Норман, заводя мотор. Маас устроился на первом сиденье, а Пепел с Троем досталось заднее. На полу валялся пустой пакет из-под чипсов, погрызенный мячик и несколько скомканных чеков, но в основном, на удивление, в салоне пикапа было достаточно чисто.

– Ты позвонил Мелиссе? – донесся крик со стороны дома. – Когда она приедет?

– Про молоко не забудь!

– Пааааапочкаааааа! – у мелкой девицы то ли печенье отобрали, то ли наконец дошло, что родитель свинтил и теперь лакомств не светит. – Пааааааааа!

– Фу, Якоб! Иди сюда, фу!

– С кем это ты едешь? Чтобы не так, как в прошлый раз! Я предупредила, слышал меня, Норман?!

– Позвони Мелиссе!..

– Блядь, – он ругнулся под нос, резко газанул с места, но тут же притормозил, выруливая с узкой улочки на более оживленную.

– У вас любопытная семья, мистер Норман, – заметил Маас.

– Угу, – мрачно отозвался тот и вытащил зубами сигарету из пачки. – Просто Норман. Без всяких мистеров.

– Та, которая дикая штучка – жена, а та зануда, которая вода нужна – сестра, – Трой все никак не мог разместить длинные ноги на заднем сиденье, и в итоге вытянул их в сторону Пепел. Она толкнула его – самой места мало! – и он недовольно подтянул колени, уперся в переднее сиденье.

– Почти угадал, – кивнул Норман и тут же рявкнул на белый опель, пытающийся обогнать пикап. – Куда прешь, мудила?

– Позволите спросить, куда именно мы едем? – Мааса семейные разборки интересовали не так сильно, как маршрут предстоящего путешествия.

– Кутна-Гора, – коротко ответил Норман и выдохнул дым от сигареты в приоткрытое окно. – Там есть одно местечко, где ведьмы частенько бывают… У кого-то там предки шахтой владели, серебро копали, а потом, когда жила истощилась, начали другое тянуть… сами увидите, короче.

– Не забудь на обратном пути купить молока, – ехидно напомнил Трой, отряхивая с пальто рыжую собачью шерсть.

Норман покосился на него в зеркало заднего вида. Теперь Пепел могла разглядеть: на шее у него висело с полдюжины амулетов на кожаных шнурках. Блоки, экраны, защита – все это создавало щит такой силы, заглянуть за которой она не могла, даже если бы попыталась.

– Дикая штучка – это бывшая, – объяснил он. – А с краном – настоящая.

Трой присвистнул. Пепел заморгала, пытаясь справиться с удивлением.

– И вы все живете в одном доме?

– Не все, – оскорбился он, – Мингус в общаге обитает, в Академке. Ну, Академия искусств.

– Так, – Трой опять заерзал на месте, – а Мингус это еще кто? А Мелисса? Какой Мелиссе надо позвонить?

– Ты лучше скажи, чем Якоба и Вилли подманил, – подозрительно зыркнул Норман. – И Глаз на тебя не шипел.

– Кто такие Якоб и Вилли? – нахмурился тот. – Дети? Признаться честно, терпеть не могу детей! Они громкие, грязные, а еще они все ломают и…

– Ой, не могу, – Пепел пыталась сдержаться, но все-таки расхохоталась. – Якоб и Вильгельм! Собаки же! Кто так собак назвал?!

– Мингус, – обреченно сказал Норман. – Чо ты ржешь, а? Нормальные собаки, сторожевые, поисковые…

– Вот эта вот помесь таксы с половой щеткой – сторожевая? – изумился Трой. – Охренеть, ничего я не понимаю в кинологии… а Глаз кто?!

– Предполагаю, что кот, – сказал Маас. – Он сидел на заборе, когда мы зашли… мощные обереги, кстати.

– Ага. Ну зараза, ты чего тормозишь, зеленый же?!

Пепел снова хихикнула, глянула в окно. Они стремительно удалялись из города, двигаясь через окраины на восток. В Кутна-Горе она была однажды, пару лет назад, но помнила только большой собор и забегаловку с дешевым пивом, где и переночевала до прихода первой электрички.

Норман помолчал немного, потом снова покосился в зеркало.

– Ты фея, что ль?

Трой скривился, будто уксуса хлебнул.

– Фея? Кто тебя этим пошлостям научил, охотничек на ведьм?

– Он наполовину фэйри. Это проблема? – насторожилась Пепел.

– Не-а, – тот щелчком отшвырнул окурок, но стекло не поднял. Похоже, Норману просто нравилось орать на всех в окно. – Мне пофиг. Главное, чтобы заплатили.

Что тоже, в общем-то, было заслуживающей уважения позицией, так что Пепел одобрительно покивала.

– Прямо как ты, – язвительно сообщил Трой и локтем ее толкнул. – Плевать, что украсть, плевать, кого убить, главное – нажива!

– Я бы не стала воровать у Банка, если бы не долг Жуку, – желание пихнуть его в ответ было нестерпимым. И она промолчала по поводу убить…

А по поводу ограбления Хранилища – знала бы, что из себя представляет этот Банк, ни за что бы не сунулась. Выпросила бы у Жучины что-то другое, уговорила, уломала, пусть бы даже унижаться пришлось!

– Ну да, ну да, – Трой опять превратился в заносчивого гавнюка, будто в нем какой-то переключатель сработал. Точно Пепел не с ним про отчаянье говорила, не его целовала. Такого не жалко ни капельки – а может, он только ради этого и старался? Такая мысль ей в голову уже приходила. – Далеко еще? Где эта гор **а**?

– Кутна-Г **о** ра, – поправил Маас, – красивое местечко. До гуситских войн, разумеется, а потом там мрачновато стало…

– Ага, – хмыкнул Норман и вытащил еще сигарету. – Я даже спрашивать не буду, откуда вам все известно. Своих проблем хватает! Смеситель почини, дыры в стене заделай… а где я деньги возьму? Каждую неделю что-нибудь ломается, теряется или становится мал **о** , – он сокрушенно покачал головой.

– Главное, про молоко не забудь, – снова вставил Трой.

– А с чего ты такой заботливый, фея?

– Долго ехать в эту Кутну-Гору? – вместо ответа спросил тот. – Мне уже надоело. Эта жестянка мало того, что прыгает на каждой кочке, так еще и воняет!

Пепел почему-то ожидала, что Норман начнет защищать свой транспорт, но он только тяжело вздохнул.

– Агнес стошнило на прошлой неделе.

– Это мелкое дитя, которому шоколада нельзя? – казалось, Троя интересовало все. Пепел ощутила странное разочарование – про ее семью он не спрашивал. Может, просто у них времени на это не оставалось толком, или потом, что у нее не было детей и собак, и машины тоже не было, или всегда находились другие темы, или… да какая теперь разница?

– Агнес – соседская. А чего мы тут стоим? – недовольно проворчал Норман, пристраиваясь в хвост небольшой колонны машин. – Какой кретин… а, понятно. Все равно придурки!

Пепел даже не заметила, что там случилось – две машины посреди трассы то ли столкнулись, то ли остановились поболтать, вынуждая всех остальных сбрасывать скорость и объезжать их.

– Наслаждайтесь всеми преимуществами путешествий на автомобиле! – саркастически прокомментировал Трой.

– А ты чего хотел, опять через портал? Я помню, как кто-то блевал во Францисканском саду!

Он повернулся к ней, вздернул брови.

– А тебе понравилось шоу? Хочешь повторить? Не думал, что ты такая жестокая, Эшлин!

– Да чтоб тебя! – выдохнула сквозь зубы Пепел. – Какого хрена тебе неймется? Мы едем всего двадцать минут!

– Шестнадцать, – Маас поглядел на свои пижонские часы на цепочке.

– И мне уже надоело! – пожаловался фэйри. – Здесь воняет, трясет и слишком мало места!

– Скажи спасибо, я только утром детское кресло вытащил…

Пепел представила, как бы они все тогда поместились, и громко фыркнула.

– И я хочу есть! – закончил список жалоб Трой.

– Мы же только позавтракали! – возмутилась она. – Ты просто выискиваешь очередную причину для нытья!

– Но я и правда хочу есть! – возмутился он. – Целую кучу энергии потратил с утра пораньше, и это не шутки!

– А он прав, – ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь подтвердил Маас. – Заклинание подобной мощности должно большой резерв выжечь… в особенности без должного опыта и подготовки…

– Вот! – взвыл Трой. – Может, ты хоть его послушаешь!

– Вот уж действительно, а так я только тебя и слышу!

– А ну прекратите оба! – рыкнул вдруг Норман. Потянулся к ящику для перчаток, открыл его, пошарил внутри и извлек шоколадный батончик, который тут же перекинул Трою. – Ешь и заткнись!

Тот немедленно содрал обертку и откусил половину. Пепел закатила глаза.

– Агнес, случайно, не от этого стошнило?..

– Не дождетесь, – прожевывая шоколадку, сообщил Трой.

– Не-а, – Норман покачал головой. – Это для Макса. Он когда на тренировке падает, рыдает потом полчаса…

– Кажется, я уже начинаю немного завидовать всем твоим детям, – пробормотала Пепел.

– Макс тоже не мой, – вздохнул Норман. – Моих только двое.

– Дай угадаю, – встрял Трой, – от бывшей и настоящей?

– Так, – кивнул их проводник.

– И они у тебя как вообще, не ссорятся? Не сочти за любопытство… а, ладно, это самое настоящее любопытство! Я просто пытаюсь понять – или опыт перенять, мало ли! Вдруг пригодится! А как с разделением времени, у вас график какой-то есть, или все спонтанно?

– Он вам очень нужен? – обратился Норман к Маасу. – Можно его высадить?

– Увы, – разочаровал тот, – он ключевой участник встречи.

– Как это высадить? – возмутился Трой. – Мы ему платим какие-то бешеные деньги неизвестно за что, а он высаживать меня вздумал!

– Еще не заплатили, – тихонько сказала Пепел и все-таки двинула его локтем. – Пожалуйста, замолчи. Уже скоро приедем.

– Слыш, а деньги то у тебя с собой? – поинтересовался Норман, поглядывая в зеркало.

Пепел поморщилась, и он понял все правильно. Вздохнул тяжело и пробормотал:

– Она с меня шкуру снимет из-за гребаного смесителя…

– Я достану, – пообещала Пепел. – Сразу же, как только мы пообщаемся с вашим знакомым, или кто там поможет нам выйти на ведьм!

– Угу, – мрачно сказал Норман.

– Юная леди не склонна нарушать свои клятвы, – сказал Маас и тут же уточнил. – За исключением убийства живых существ. Для этих целей она абсолютно непригодна.

Норман фыркнул, потом покачал головой.

– Лучше остановись. Если узнаю про вас еще больше, точно пожалею.

– Не надо делать из нас каких-то монстров, – Трой скомкал обертку от шоколадки и швырнул ее на пол. – Я так вообще невинная жертва!

– Очень на это надеюсь, – Маас повернулся и глянул на него через плечо. – В ином случае мне придется вернуть тебя в Банк.

– Да конечно! – взъярился Трой. – Не посмеешь! Я не дамся!

Пепел едва дождалась, пока они приехали. Чертов полукровка остаток пути переругивался то с Маасом, то с Норманом – точнее, изо всех сил пытался вывести их из себя, но и там и там обломилось. Маас добродушно поддразнивал в ответ, а Норману просто было плевать: починка смесителя интересовала его гораздо больше

От этого Трой начал беситься сильнее: вертелся на сиденье, хамил и нарывался по полной программе.

– На вашем месте я бы избавился от феи, – сообщил Норман, выходя из машины. Он припарковался в тихой улочке у подножья холма: шпили собора виднелись в отдалении, а пейзаж вокруг больше напоминал о деревеньке, чем о городе, когда-то знаменитом в округе. Но дома – двухэтажные, каменные, выглядели основательно. – От него будут проблемы.

– Они уже есть, – призналась Пепел.

Трой чуть отстал, вдохновенно выспрашивая у Мааса о самой возмутительной краже из Банка. То ли желал знать, сколько длилось расследование, то ли сам пытался посягнуть на лавры похитителей. Вот только что он красть собрался? Себя?

Норман не спрашивал про Банк. Не спрашивал, для чего им были нужны ведьмы и что за дело свело вместе их троих. Он рассеянно глянул на небо, сощурился и почесал в затылке.

– Ножик придержи.

– А? – не поняла Пепел.

– Ножик, который у тебя под левой рукой. Не хватайся за него сразу. Вроде не ссориться пришли.

Времени на то, чтобы гадать, как он умудрился рассмотреть – или почувствовать? – кинжал, уже не осталось. Норман подошел к аккуратному серому домику с барельефами из штукатурки в виде переплетенных листьев, поднял руку и стукнул в дверь костяшками пальцев. Негромко так, Пепел даже растерялась – кто услышит? Звонка видно не было, а уж если стучать, то кулаком и погромче, дом то немаленький…

Но его услышали. Дверь приоткрылась буквально через несколько секунд, и наружу высунулся какой-то мелкий парень, отчаянно рыжий, нервный и с фингалом под левым глазом.

– Норман? Чего тебе?

– Это не мне, – Норман чуть посторонился, пропуская вперед их троицу. – Это вот они ведьм ищут. Я подумал – не твоих?..

Парень выглянул подальше, наткнулся взглядом на Троя, смотрел ровно миг, но этого хватило. Пепел почувствовала, как сгустился воздух: запах опавших листьев, прежде приятный, прохлада от канала – все это вдруг будто открутили до максимума, сделали нестерпимым, превратили в оружие.

– Эй! – заорал Трой. – Это же тот тип!.. Я вспомнил!..

Что там он вспомнил, Пепел не услышала, потому что рыжий парень с подбитым глазом молниеносно выхватил какой-то небольшой предмет из кармана, швырнул на землю – и он взорвался.

Пепел знала, что взорвался, слышала, видела – но оставалась на месте. То ли от неожиданности опешила, то ли так магия сработала – а в том, что он кинул, без всяких сомнений заклинание было спрятано. И высвободилось оно – с грохотом и треском, с дымом, от которого в горле тут же запершило, а из глаз слезы потекли.

Она сложилась пополам, кашляла и пыталась проморгаться, и слышала, как рядом все остальные кашляют. А парень снова шмыгнул в дом и дверь захлопнул.

Маас первый оправился.

– Это маяк. Довольно кустарно сделанный, но сильный. Что за парень? – он достал из кармана платок и протянул Пепел. Это было настолько внезапно, что она даже растерялась слегка, но платок цапнула, принялась в него кашлять.

– Грин зовут, – Норман сплюнул на обочину раз, другой, оттер лицо рукавом куртки. – Он на ведьм работает. У самого способностей немного, но кой-чо умеет.

– Я видела это кой-чо, – Пепел наконец удалось сообразить, что ни дыма, ни взрыва на самом деле не было. Простейшая иллюзия – ну и плюс маяк, о котором Маас сказал.

Трою хуже всех было, он кашлял и кашлял, за ребра свои многострадальные держался, а в перерывах между приступами как-то выговорить сумел.

– Этот Грин мне руку порезал! В камере! Кровь брал!

– Значит, ведьмы подходят? – спросил Норман. – Те самые, которых вы искали?

Он спрашивал у Пепел, значит, понял наконец, кто расплачиваться будет. Но ведьм они так еще и не увидели…

– Я не знаю, – честно сказала она.

– Он их позвал, скоро будут здесь – я свою работу выполнил! – Норман то ли злился, то ли нервничал. – Мы договорились: я нахожу ведьм, вы платите!

– Давайте все просто немного подождем, – попытался утихомирить их Маас, но не сработало.

– Я ждать не собираюсь! – зарычал Норман. – Когда заплатишь?

– Пусть эти суки появятся, – кашлял Трой, – где они?! Куда он делся? Я ему сейчас… другой глаз набью! Мелкий рыжий гад!.. Я вытрясу из них все!..

– Было бы очень интересно посмотреть, – сказал новый голос.

Пепел развернулась и все-таки не удержалась, потянулась к кинжалу, вот только Норман стиснул ее за руку и прошипел.

– Не надо!

Ведьмы появились не из дома. Они вообще будто бы стояли тут уже какое-то время, наблюдая за происходящим, и, черт возьми, они были сильны. Пожалуй, самые сильные существа, с которыми Пепел сталкивалась за последние дни – а она-то думала, что Элизабет умеет быть действительно пугающей… Впрочем, возможно, Элизабет хотела напугать – своими марионетками, самой своей сутью сидхе, древней и злобной твари.

Ведьмы пугать не хотели. Пепел ощутила их любопытство, нетерпение и – веселье. Ведьмы тоже, в общем-то, были очень рады наконец встретить их. Их всех.

– Наш фэйри! – воскликнула та, которая пониже, светловолосая. – Мы нашли нашего фэйри!

– И кажется, кое-что еще наше, – высокая на ведьму походила больше. У нее были иссиня-черные волосы, бледная кожа и длинный нос. Правда, на этом сходство с хрестоматийными ведьмами заканчивалось: на ней были черные брюки, зеленая рубашка с подвернутыми рукавами и высокие сапоги. Казалось, она сбежала с урока верховой езды, из загородного клуба или с какого-нибудь приема в высшем обществе. Однако взгляд у нее был цепкий, хищный, и этим самым взглядом она за долю секунды окинула всю их разношерстную компашку и остановилась на Пепел.

– Заклинание все-таки сработало, – пробормотала блондинка. Эта была одета в какую-то безразмерную футболку, испачканную краской, драные джинсы и рабочие перчатки. И тоже смотрела на Пепел так, будто ничего интересней в жизни не видела.

– Мы не ссорились с вами, – пробормотала Пепел и медленно подняла руки. – Никто из нас не желал вам зла намеренно или случайно…

– Я желал! – Трой выпрямился, глядя с ненавистью. – Теперь я все вспомнил! Это вы!..

– Ш-ш, – отмахнулась черноволосая.

Его лицо исказилось. Трой прикусил губу – пытался сдержать рвущиеся наружу слова, и давалось это ему нелегко.

Маас кашлянул, привлекая внимание.

– Добрый день. Ячейка пятьсот тридцать восемь в филиале Банка в Братиславе принадлежала вам?

– Нам, – блондинка стянула перчатки, засунула их в карман джинсов. – И кто-то выкрал содержимое три дня назад…

– Она выкрала, – брюнетка сделала несколько шагов вперед, продолжая разглядывать Пепел. – Великолепно. Мы о таком даже не мечтали…

Наверное, здесь должно было стать совсем страшно, но Пепел не боялась. Наоборот, она испытывала странную легкость: будто домой вернулась. Все были напуганы, взволнованы, Трой так вообще в ужасе, а ей вдруг рассмеяться захотелось.

– Тихо, – Норман по-прежнему держал ее за плечо. – Потихоньку, не торопись.

– Вы колдуете на меня? – спросила Пепел. Стиснула рукоять ножа, но ощущение легкости никуда не исчезло.

– Это не мы, – сказала черноволосая и склонила голову набок. – Это ты Круг чувствуешь. Меня зовут Клаудия, это Леа. А как твое имя?..

– Пепел.

Она не могла не ответить. Они были чем-то знакомым, давно забытым, а теперь найденным, чем-то, что отзывалось в сердце радостью и предвкушением.

– Ты направляешь через холодное оружие? – поморщилась Леа. – Ужасно. Кто бы тебя ни обучал, они сделали дрянную работу.

– А ну отвалите от нее! – не выдержал Трой. – Оставьте ее в покое!

Клаудия повернулась к нему, будто только что заметила.

– Ты снова разговариваешь, фэйри? Поздравляю.

– Ах ты ж… – Трой ринулся на нее, но Маас перехватил его за рукав пальто.

– Давайте все успокоимся и поговорим как цивилизованные люди, – предложил он.

– Я не возражаю, – заявила Леа, прошагала к дому и дернула дверь. Рыжий с подбитым глазом вывалился наружу и тут же завопил:

– Я не подслушивал! Клянусь, даже не собирался!

– О, Геката, дай мне терпения, – пробормотала она, схватила его за шкирку и швырнула вперед. – Неужели тебе все мало?..

Вопрос, видимо, был риторический, потому что Грин на него отвечать не стал, быстренько вскочил и отряхнулся, ткнул пальцем в Троя.

– Вот он! Сам пришел, а вы сомневались!

– Какого хрена вам нужно было? – Трой смотрел то на одну, то на другую. – Зачем вы меня похитили? Зачем кровь? Все это?..

Клаудия нахмурилась, отыскала взглядом Мааса.

– Независимый эксперт, так ведь? Они сказали, что наняли кого-то расследовать ограбление…

– Похищение! – перебил Трой. – Сначала пусть похищение расследуют!

Пепел слушала молча: слишком интересно все было, перебивать не хотелось. Даже не поняла, когда Норман наклонился к ее уху, пробормотал:

– Тебе лучше уйти.

– Ну уж нет, – запротестовала она, – только не сейчас!

– Отойди от нее, – скомандовала Леа. – Ну же!

Норман неохотно отодвинулся – левую руку держал опущенной, чуть позади себя, и сквозь пальцы у него пробивалось что-то мерцающее, текучее, будто жидкий огонь. Пепел глянула и отвела взгляд, попыталась не думать, что будет, если они все друг с другом схватятся… И чью сторону ей принять? Кого защищать?

Себя, наверное, в первую очередь.

– Отпустите девчонку, – тихо и угрожающе сказал Норман.

– Никто ее не держит. Выслушает все и сама решит. Мы отзываем просьбу о расследовании, – сообщила Клаудия Маасу, – и снимаем все обвинения. Потерянное найдено, претензий к Банку более не имеем.

– Принято, – сообщил тот. – И все же, зачем вам полукровка фэйри?

Тут все посмотрели на Троя. Пепел захотелось его как-то успокоить, объяснить, что ничего страшного больше не произойдет, они во всем разберутся… Не успела.

– Вот именно, – злобно выплюнул тот. – Я требую объяснений!

Леа вздохнула.

– Никто из нас не знал, что ты полукровка.

– Начни с начала, – посоветовала Клаудия и махнула рукой на Мааса. – Удовлетворим любопытство независимого эксперта.

Она просила за Мааса, но Леа почему-то повернулась к Пепел, начала говорить, будто ей одной рассказывала.

– Нас было трое. Мы нашли друг друга давным-давно, и Круг был замкнут. Три грани, три стороны. Это концентрация силы, ты должна знать.

– Три ведьмы, – пробормотала Пепел.

Она слышала об этом: обрывками, легендами. Три ведьмы образуют триумвират, способный на невероятные вещи. Их магия возрастает в десятки, если не сотни раз, и вместе они умеют гораздо больше, чем по-отдельности.

– Куда делась третья? – Пепел глянула на Леа, потом на Клаудию.

– Умерла.

– Ее кто-то из… – она глянула на Нормана, но Клаудия резко покачала головой.

– Нет, он тут не причем.

– Вот удивительно, – проворчал тот. – Даже никаких обвинений в этот раз…

– А какое тебе нужно подтверждение, что мы ненавидим всю вашу породу? – зашипела Леа, и Норман поудобнее перехватил то яркое, что у него в руке шевелилось. Пепел не знала таких заклинаний, даже не представляла, чем он ударить собрался. – Хочешь драки? Действительно хочешь?

– Нет, стойте, – вмешалась Пепел, – что дальше было? После того, как ваша третья умерла?

– Мы пятнадцать лет искали замену, – Клаудия уперла руки в боки и смотрела на нее с высоты своего роста. – Искали кого-то, кто мог бы соответствовать нам, чья сила была похожа на нашу. Мы были в отчаянье, и тогда решили провести ритуал призыва и использовать кровь фэйри.

– Какого хрена?! – высказался Трой, а потом взвыл. – Чокнутые бабы, я всегда знал! Ведьмы или нет, чокнутые!

– Древним не нужны инструменты, чтобы постигнуть силу, – Леа повернулась к нему, улыбаясь печально. – Они цельные изначально, внутри себя. Магия течет в них полной рекой, не нуждаясь в заклинаниях и церемониях. Они сами и есть магия.

– Если кровь у них чистая, – уточнила Клаудия.

– Подождите… – Трой тряхнул головой. – Нет, стойте… Вы пытались призвать ее с помощью моей крови?!

Он поднял руку и ткнул пальцем в Пепел.

Как-то так и выходило, в голове не вмещалось, но, судя по всему, было правдой.

– Будь ты фэйри на сто процентов, получилось бы сразу, – Леа смотрела на него с сожалением. – Но мы провели ритуал и тут же поняли, что результата не будет.

– А что вы собирались делать с ним потом? – поинтересовался Маас. И на всякий случай уточнил. – Фэйри, чья кровь оказалась непригодна…

– Мы тогда не сразу не решили, – Клаудия пожала плечами. – Нужно было стереть ему память и отпустить, но…

– Этот тупица взял остатки крови и попытался продать их на черном рынке, – Леа ткнула пальцем в Грина, который все это время стоял молча и изо всех сил пытался сделать вид, что его здесь нет. – А этот ублюдок, – кивок в сторону Троя, – заговорил двух наших людей до смерти и собирался сбежать. Они прирезали друг друга, а он стоял и смотрел! Стравил их и любовался, как они друг друга убивают!

– И тогда вы лишили его голоса, – поняла Пепел.

Трой уставился на нее: лицо бледное, глаза лихорадочно блестят.

– Все было не так… Я просто хотел уйти!

– Ну да, разумеется, – рыжий парень снова обрел голос и попытался прожечь взглядом Троя. – Я там был и все видел! Ты приказал им разделаться друг с другом, и я только чудом уцелел!

– Слушай, это случайно вышло, – попытался оправдаться тот, но тут же замолчал, когда Клаудия рявкнула:

– Случайно?! Случайно можно разбить чашку или поломать ноготь, случайно не убивают, полукровка!

– Любопытно, – протянул Маас, и от его спокойного, ровного тона Пепел снова опешила, как при первой встрече. – То есть, получается, если отбросить все неприятные детали, вы своего все-таки добились?

Добились, хотела кричать Пепел, Круг тянул ее и звал, и не было ничего важнее сейчас. Замкнуть его. Притронуться, ощутить силу – свою собственную, не чужую, она бурлила и звала. Прямо сейчас. Скорее. Немедленно.

Но она все еще сопротивлялась. Повернулась к Норману и кивнула с усилием, челюсти сжала покрепче – не кричать! Не здесь!

– Это те самые ведьмы. Спасибо. Я деньги отдам, обещаю!

– Угу, – он вроде как немного расслабился, пальцы разжал, но искрящаяся штука – будто молнию поймал, вот точно! – не исчезла, разве что потускнела чуть. – Как-нибудь отдашь, это точно…

Пепел перевела взгляд на Мааса: он с любопытством разглядывал ведьм и, казалось, готов был задать еще множество вопросов.

– Если они отзывают все обвинения… Если расследования не будет, это означает…

– Банк больше не имеет к тебе претензий, – церемонно заявил он и коротко кивнул. – Состава преступления не обнаружено. Это внутренние дела Ковена.

А потом было самое трудное. Трой.

– Вам никто не говорил, что нельзя так запросто похищать людей?! – заорал он. – Вы все – ведьмы, фэйри, да кто угодно – нельзя этого делать!

– А тебя не учили, что нельзя убивать людей? – выплюнула Леа. Уставилась на него светлыми глазами, полыхая ледяной яростью. – Про это ты не знаешь?

– Я защищался! – выкрикнул Трой. – Это была самозащита! Я не знал!.. Понятия не имел, что так выйдет!

– Мне это надоело, – вклинился Норман. – Вы все уходите? Остаетесь?

Смотрел он по-прежнему на Пепел, будто это она решала. Может быть, так и было.

– Я не уверена… сейчас… Что такое Круг? – спросила она обоих женщин. – Почему я чувствую себя так, будто…

– Он зовет тебя, – Клаудия улыбнулась – впервые за все время, и лицо ее, довольно некрасивое, вдруг будто осветилось изнутри. – Если захочешь, можешь остаться. Если нет… никто тебя держать не будет.

– Попробуй и реши, – Леа подошла к ней и протянула руку. Ладонью вверх, и кожа ее была перепачкана зеленой краской – она что, забор красила? Пепел снова стало весело – предвкушение чего-то нового, неизведанного, но ужасно интересного накрыло с головой.

– А со мной что? – взвыл Трой, и Пепел опять на него покосилась. – Что мне теперь делать?

– Валить и побыстрее, – посоветовал Норман.

Нет, наверное, с ними со всеми еще стоило как-то попрощаться, особенно с Троем… Мысль эта быстро появилась и так же быстро исчезла. Успеется, все потом. Сначала она только попробует, прикоснется…

Пепел протянула правую руку Леа, а левую – Клаудии. Что бы ни представлял из себя этот Круг, он тянул их и звал, всех троих, и непонятно было, как Пепел существовала без этого раньше. Сила колыхнулась внутри нее, устремилась вперед и тут же вернулась, ворвалась, сметая все внутри, наполняя новым – и в то же время привычным, знакомым.

Пепел засмеялась. Разжала руки, взглянула на собственные ладони. Ничего не изменилось, она осталась прежней… только собранной в каком-то новом порядке.

– Нет, холодное оружие в роли накопителя – все же очень плохая идея, – поморщилась Клаудия. – Что за история с магической клятвой?

– Кто-то недавно наслал на нее иллюзию, – Леа смотрела с тревогой. – Очень дурную, темную. Иллюзия развеяна, но память осталась.

Они могли заглянуть в нее вот так запросто, но дело в том, что Пепел теперь тоже могла. Она видела – годы одиночества и тоски, огромную рану там, где раньше была жизнь и энергия. А еще – их надежду, сомнения, сожаления о том, что приходится использовать кого-то против его воли, разочарование, злость, раздражение из-за глупого мальчишки, который решил подзаработать и продал кровь…

– Я вижу! – она повернулась к Трою, продолжая улыбаться. Сила струилась по ней, впитывалась в кожу, проникала в тело. – Теперь я все вижу!..

Он смотрел настороженно. Отступил на шаг, покачал головой.

– Ты хоть соображаешь, во что ввязываешься? Они тебя используют! Как меня использовали или кого-то еще! Своей головой подумай, мозги есть… – он прервал сам себя, скривился. – Да нахрен! Мне плевать! Делай, что хочешь, мне абсолютно все равно!

Пепел хотелось его обнять. Хотелось заверить, что она прекрасно все понимает и знает, и что Круг не причинит ей вреда. Что Леа и Клаудия будут учить ее и наставлять, и все будет в порядке, точно-точно.

Маас тихо хмыкнул, и когда Пепел посмотрела на него, пожал плечами.

– Нет-нет, все нормально. На самом деле, все довольно интересно получается…

Он не договорил, не успел. Точнее, ему не дали: портал вспыхнул, и сквозь него на землю шагнула женщина в длинном серебристо-сером платье. Тут же пошатнулась, вцепилась рукой в золотую цепочку с медальоном на шее.

– Ненавижу эти штуки! – выругалась она. – Ужасно неудобные, примитивные, топорные вещи! Но хотя бы не опоздала, – она выпрямилась и оглядела всех присутствующих. – Ух ты, а у вас тут весело! Дамы, – незнакомка присела в шутливом реверансе, – банковский служка, ведьмак и… о, вот же он!

Она решительно подошла к Трою, ухватила его за пальто, заставила наклониться и впилась в губы поцелуем. Трой ойкнул, но она тут же отстранилась, облизала перепачканные кровью губы и довольно улыбнулась.

– Ну привет, братишка!

– Ты еще кто?!.. Какого хрена… зачем укусила? – он потрогал прокушенную губу кончиками пальцев, поморщился. – Это для чего было?

– Один знакомый научил, – она продолжала облизываться. Светловолосая, стройная, и глаза… А ведь правильно же. Глаза у нее были точь-в-точь как у Троя – тот же разрез, такая же форма. И цвет практически одинаковый, а еще тонкие губы и... ох. Сходство очевидно. – Теперь ты от меня никуда не денешься. Кровь, – она коснулась собственного рта указательным пальцем, – вот что сильнее всего!

– Прошу вас объясниться, – велела Клаудия.

Фэйри обернулась, взметнув подолом платья сухие листья.

– А нечего тут объяснять, ведьма! Мой младший брат здорово нахулиганил в последнее время, я искала его, а потом вы! Как только вы Ведьмин Круг активировали, я сразу и пришла! – она продемонстрировала золотой амулет на цепочке. Потом сказала доверительно. – Ненавижу порталы. Приходится все время пользоваться ими, но лучше уж так, чем в клетке у Мэб!

– Ты из клана, – пробормотала Пепел. И тут же имя вспомнила. – Сильверчейн.

– Ох, Сильверчейн – это папочка, – та едва заметно скривилась, – а меня зовут Сафир.

Хранитель Обетов называл ее имя, и Бенедикт говорил что-то о погроме в трактире, вот только это было так давно, или недавно, только с тех пор столько всего произошло… Что-то важное сказал им Бенедикт, когда они перешагнули порог трактира на Бенедиктской, сразу имя клана назвал и связываться не захотел – увидел! Сразу все увидел и понял, а вот они, идиоты, ничего не сообразили!

Пепел прикусила губу, чтобы не закричать: он все знал! А они не слушали, не задавали правильные вопросы, даже не хотели представить!..

– Сестра? – удивилась Леа.

– Нет у меня никакой сестры! – воскликнул Трой, но почему-то неуверенно. – Еще одна сумасшедшая сука…

Сафир была ниже его, поэтому ударила куда дотянулась – в живот. И вроде бы рука у нее была тонкая, слабая, кулак небольшой, но Трой охнул и согнулся от боли очень даже по-настоящему.

– В следующий раз, когда назовешь меня сукой, я сломаю тебе кость, – весело сообщила она.

Пепел набрала в легкие воздуха, открыла рот – но Клаудия взяла ее за запястье и крепко сжала. Это была просьба и приказ одновременно, и противиться можно было, но почему-то совсем не хотелось.

– Примите мои искренние поздравления с обретением Круга! – прощебетала Сафир. – Как удачно все совпало! Жаль, не могу остаться на торжество: у нас в семье произошло убийство. Кузина Элизабет мне никогда особо не нравилась, – доверительно сообщила она, глядя на Пепел, – но кто мог подумать, что она погибнет такой молодой!

Трой кое-как сумел перевести дыхание, начал выпрямляться, но тут Сафир снова оказалась рядом. Ударила на сей раз в бок, безошибочно целясь в поломанные ребра, будто знала наверняка. Трой повалился на землю, сдавленно хныкнул и кое-как оперся на локоть, прижимая другую руку к животу.

– Благодаря одному предприимчивому мальчишке клан узнал о новом родственнике, – продолжила рассказывать Сафир как ни в чем не бывало. – Были кое-какие разногласия, споры, но в итоге все разрешилось благополучно. Я вызвалась решить проблему.

– Нет, стой, в каком смысле решить… – не выдержала Пепел. Стряхнула руку Клаудии, ринулась вперед. – Ты не можешь, он не…

– Я могу, – жестко отозвалась та. – И он принадлежит мне. А со своими вещами я делаю все, что хочу.

И с этими словами Сафир ухватила Троя за шиворот и активировала портал.

– Стой! – заорала Пепел, но было поздно.

Мгновенно им исчезнуть не удалось, полсекунды это заняло или больше, но Трой успел повернуться и глянул на Пепел: его изумленное лицо мелькнуло и исчезло во вспышке.

– Стой, нет!..

Пепел застыла, ошеломленно глядя на пустое пространство перед собой.

– Это неправильно… но как же… она не могла…

– Могла и сделала, – резко ответила Леа. – Фэйри всегда делают что им вздумается, и никто не может их остановить.

– Но… Маас?! – Пепел повернулась к нему с надеждой. – Вы же говорили, что он под защитой Банка!

Он развел руками, всем своим видом демонстрируя искренне сочувствие.

– Это было до того, как владельцы ячейки отозвали иск. К сожалению, Пепел…

– Норман! – она повернулась к последнему человеку, на чью помощь могла рассчитывать. – Пожалуйста, помогите мне! Я же пообещала!..

– Он для тебя так важен? – буркнул тот. – Вы спите вместе?

– Ой, нет! – поморщилась Пепел и тут же поняла, что соврала. Они действительно спали вместе – черт возьми, все время! В мансарде у Карла и на хаусботе, кровать только одна, вот и приходилось… – Ну, то есть, не в том смысле… мы не трахаемся! – выпалила она и зажмурилась, потерла лицо рукой. – Он мне даже не нравится, но я привыкла, что он был рядом, вот и все! Знаю, это не имеет смысла, но я вроде как чувствую за него ответственность! Это глупо и неправильно, разумеется, я в курсе!

– И почему тогда ты не можешь его отпустить? – спросила Клаудия и повернулась почему-то к Леа. Та нахмурилась и задумчиво произнесла:

– А потому что они как-то связаны… Не могу понять, как именно, но что-то такое странное…

– Я поклялась сохранить ему жизнь.

Клятва Хранителю Обетов звучала несколько иначе, но теперь Пепел казалось – именно так.

– Жизнь? В таком случае беспокоиться нечего. Сафир быстро не убивает, – Маас хотел утешить, но получилось так себе.

Пепел сделала шаг назад и натолкнулась на Грина – он изо всех сил старался слиться со стеной дома.

– Я не виноват! – быстро воскликнул он. – Твой бойфренд – убийца, так что жалеть не о чем!

– Он не… – начала Пепел и тут же сообразила, что понятия не имеет, что должна сказать. Он не ее бойфренд? Он действительно не хотел убивать?

– Идем, – Клаудия мягко подтолкнула ее к дому. – Тебе нужно выпить чаю и успокоиться.

– Или чего покрепче, – согласилась Леа.

С ними было хорошо. Вот просто – хорошо без всяких причин и объяснений. И дом был прекрасный, оказывается, как она раньше не заметила, особенно угол, увитый диким виноградом с бордово-красными листьями. И вода в канале, и роща по ту сторону, и шпили собора на холме…

Она всхлипнула, торопливо вытерла лицо и сообразила, что до сих пор пачкает чужой платок.

– Можешь оставить себе, – мягко сказал Маас, заметив ее замешательство. – Мы видимся не в последний раз.

– И ты должна мне четыре сотни, – вздохнул Норман.

– Не беспокойся, долг будет уплачен, – Леа как-то умудрялась смотреть на него сверху вниз, пусть и была ниже ростом.

– Если я пойду с вами, – осторожно начала Пепел, – то смогу ли потом… что это будет значить?.. В смысле…

– Никто из нас не станет удерживать тебя, – серьезно сказала Клаудия. – Мы-то и друг друга не можем удержать.

Они обменялись странными, слабыми улыбками.

– Мы просто посмотрим, что можем дать друг другу. Возможно, это будет удачной сделкой, но если нет – никто удерживать тебя не станет.

Они остановились перед входом в дом, и Пепел еще раз подумала. Смена одежды в рюкзаке, кое-какие полезные вещи, зачарованный портал и семьдесят крон в кармане. Бывали времена, когда и такого не водилось, но может, ведьмы правы, и это станет удачной сделкой.

Она глянула на Нормана: он казался напряженным, но останавливать ее не стал. И заклинание, то, что держал в руке, тоже исчезло, развеялось, а значит, нападать не станет.

Маас встретил ее взгляд спокойно и кивнул. Значит, одобряет.

Троя не было. Сразу его Сафир не убьет, слабая надежда… но может быть, Пепел успеет.

– Ладно, – она пожала плечами и взялась за ручку двери. – Давайте попробуем.


End file.
